People Power
by darjh619edge
Summary: Eve's career is put on the line when she falls for a WWE superstar that she shouldn't. After he realizes his feelings for her will their love survive all the challenges they face. Does true love really conquer all. There is only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

People Power! I know I have been off the writing scene for a while but I still love writing fanfiction so I hope you all will enjoy this story. Eve torres is the adminstrative assitent to one Mr. John Lauranitis but will her feelings for superstar end her career.

Eve sat at her desk/locker room tapping her pin against her notebook thinking to herself. "Come on think Eve think. You need a great idea or Johnny is going to be unhappy with you again." John had been really upset with Eve when she had fired the Bella twins. As he had told her he considered them to be a great assest. However she was again distracted by what was happening on the monitor in front of her. John was out in the ring talking about people power and how the superstars were going to respect him. Eve had to admit she did respect him. He had brought order to the WWE after Triple H had created chaos. She looked back to her notebook. Then she heard that familier music and her attention was drawn back to the screen.

Cm Punk was on his way out to the ring. Eve smilied to herself even though she knew that she shouldn't. If John had seen this he would be fit to be tied. He hated CM Punk and as he put it Punk was exactley what was wrong with the WWE. Punk stepped into the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Ohhh god John everybody in this arena is tired of listening to you go on and on about people power and how great you really are." The crowd was starting to go wild they loved Punk.

"John I have an idea why don't you shut your trap and do something useful like lets say punish Chris Jerchio for cheating in our match last week."

"Punk as far as I am concerned Chris didn't cheat."

"See I knew you would say that. Which is why I brought a little video reminder."

An idea hit Eve. Why hadn't she tought of this before. It was evil, it was caniving just what the universe expected from her. A bar fight match. It was perfect Punk was straight edge and Chris had been trying his best to get Punk to give into the temptation. She smiled as she pushed her notebook aside. She continued to watch the action on the screen. John had stepped out of the ring but not before giving Punk a low shot. Which inturn had given Chris the advantage to come out and start beating him up. Eve didn't know why but at that moment she felt angry. She tired to shake this feeling of anger off but it wouldn't budge. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. She didn't care about Punk. She only cared about herself and advancing her career. Before she knew what was happening her legs were moving her closer to the ring. In a daze she bumped right into John. He turned around quickly but smiled when he saw Eve.

"Eve just the women I was looking for."

The daze being broken she smiles at Johnny.

"Hi John."

"Hi Eve shall we go talk in my office."

Eve shakes her head and follows John into his office.


	2. Chapter 2

People Power. A/N:Thank you for the reviews. I was so nervous I wouldnt get any but I am glad that I did.

John sest down at his desk and pours himself a drink. Eve pushes her glasses a little further on her face and worries to herself. "I hope that my thougths aren't transparent." John sips a little of the scotch and smiles.

"Would you like a drink my dear."

"No thank you sir."

"Eve you know I prefer if you call me Johnny."

"Of course Johnny."

"So I have been thinking we need to make CM Punk pay for his ignorance and disrespect."

Eve felt her stomach twinge when John said this. Knowing what he meant when he said make him pay. John hated Punk and wanted to do whatever he could to humiliate him. Eve was ashamed inside that she had gotten herself involved with all of this to begin with. All she had wanted was to advance her career. John must have sensed her hesitation because he stopped talking and starred at her.

"Unless of course you don't think we should bother with a filthy rat like him."

Eve smiles and crosses her legs seductivly. She would try to distract him and take his mind of Punk.

"Actually I was thinking a bar brawl between Punk and Chris at the next PPV."

She watches John think as he takes another sip of his drink. Suddenly his eyes lite up.

"That is a wonderful idea. That should humiliate the straight edge superstar."

John finishes his drink and stands up. He comes around the desk to where Eve is sitting and starts to message her shoulders. Eve cringes a little but John dosen't seem to notice as he bends down and kisses her neck.

"I knew there was a reason I gave you this job."

Eve closes her eyes as John continues to kiss on her neck. Next thing she knows John has her top off and is working on her bra. He gentley kisses her breasts as he picks her up and moves her to the couch. He lays her down but before he has the chance to lie down with her there is a knock at his door. He yells for them to go away but the person on the other end keeps knocking. John opens the door in a crack to find a hysterical Beth outside his door. Eve puts her top back on and quickly exits the office as Beth barges in.

Eve throws the key card to her hotel room on the end table next the bed. She sits down and takes her hair down shaking it loose. She turns on the tv and tries to distract herself from what almost happened in John's office but it dosen't do any good. She knows she can only keep her job one way. Tell John what he wants to hear and sleep with him. She feels like crying but she knows it won't do anygood. She is a strong women and she won't let him break her. She picks up a menu and looks through it deciding to order a cheeseburger and some wine. She places her order and decides to take a shower as she waits for her food.

The water is relaxing as hit her body. Eve takes her time cleaning her hair just letting the hot water pour over her. She washes up and tries to get the scent of creep out of her skin. When she is done she puts on her robe and exits the bathroom. She sees the cheeseburger and bottle of wine and it makes her feel better. She eats and drinks until she can't anymore then she lies down and watches tv. Soon she is asleep and dreaming. She is dreaming of guess who CM Punk. They are backstage at a show laughing. He is telling her a joke a really funny joke. Eve puts her hand on his and Punk looks down smiling at her. Eve looks into his eyes and can feel her heart do a backflip. She quickly pulls her hand away but Punk grabs it back. With his other hand he pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. Eve is mesmorized and then it happens he leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. Eve closes her eyes and lets herself be swept up in the moment. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in kissing him harder.


	3. Chapter 3

People Power A/N: so even though i am totally against what is happening on Monday Night Raw right now it still helps to make for a very good story.

Eve wakes and sits up looking around but she is sad to find that she is alone. Eve is sweating and her heart is beating fast. She tries to shake the dream from her mind but she can't. It felt so real she could still smell CM Punk's cologne. She lies down and tries to go back to sleep but she can't. Everytime she closes her eyes she sees Punk. She sits up in her bed and puts her head in her hands thinking to herself.

"What is wrong with me?"

Deciding that it was useless to try and get some sleep. Eve gets out of bed and quickly changes into some work out clothes. She grabs her water bottle,ipod and heads to the gym in the basement of the hotel. She gets into the elevator and pushes the button but the door is stopped by a familiar hand. Her heart hits the floor and she can't stop thinking about her dream. She puts her earbuds in and turns her ipod up. He steps onto the elevator and looks behind him but all he does is smirk. Eve notices this and it makes her upset. Punk motions for her to take her buds out. Eve does as he asks and looks at him hoping that her emotions aren't written across her face.

"Are you happy?"

She looks at him confused at first.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about."

Eve dosen't say anything she just looks at him still confused.

"You got The Big Show, The Bellas and now Kofi fired."

"I diddd..."

CM Punk cuts her off before she has the chance to finish.

"Let me guess you didn't know? Let me guess you didn't mean to. Eve that is a damn lie and you know it. Lately you have been on nothing more then a power trip. I know the truth everybody in the damn locker room knows the truth. You are a whore, You slept your way to the top with John. I mean look at how you used Zack Ryder."

Eve is taken back she dosen't know what to say. She dosen't say anything she looks down at the floor and tries to hold back the tears. CM Punk hits the side of the elevator and stares at her.

"What happened to the Eve that I know. What happened to the Eve that was everybody's friend. Oh well I guess power does that to you."

Eve dosen't say anything she just puts the buds back in her hears and puts her head down the tears flowing now. Punk hits the button and gets off on the next floor. Eve pushes the button to the basement and gets out when the doors open. She gets into the gym and hits the punching bags. Sad, hurt and pissed she starts to punch some of her emotions away until she sees Kelly Kelly and Layla enter the gym. She tries to ignore them but she can hear them whispering about her behind her back. She looks at them as they look at her and laugh. She can feel her face getting red with anger. She runs to the door only to hear them say.

"Goodbye whore."

She rushes out of the door crying as she heads for the elevator. She sits in the elevator and the tears flow heavier now. What was she doing she was the most hated person in the locker room besides John. At the time she hadn't thought about the aftermath she had just thought about her dying career. The door opens and John is standing there starring at her.

"Eve my dear what is the matter."

Eve just shakes her head but John dosen't leave her alone. He helps her up and wipes away a tear.  
"Are you sure you are okay."

"Yes Johnny I am okay just had a bad workout thought I might have hurt my ankle."

"We should get that checked out."

"No really I am fine I am just going to go back to my room and rest."

"What a shame I was hoping you could come with me to breakfast."

"Yeah sure no problem."

John grabs her hand and leads her outside to a taxi.


	4. Chapter 4

People Power A/N: I am really really sad I didn't get a single update on my last chapter. I thought I had a good story going maybe i was wrong. Please ready and review people thank you.

Eve starred out the window as the taxi drove them along. She couldn't stop thinking about what Punk had said he missed the old her. What the hell was that suppose to mean? She shakes it from her mind and glances up. She sees that John is starring at her pretty much undressing her with his eyes. She smiles at him and he smiles back . He scoots closer and puts his hand on her knee.

"Eve have I told you lately how much I apperciate you."

"Yeah Johnny you have."

"I mean it that bar brawl was a genuis idea I never would have thought of."

"I am sure you would have John you are a smart guy."

"Well thank you Eve and you are a beatiful lady."

He kiss her hand and all Eve can do is stare at him and think about Punk. She smiles which John must take as a sign of encouragement because he leans down and kisses Eve softly on the lips. Eve cringes a little but he dosen't seem to notice. He kisses her a little harder putting his hand on the back of her neck. Thankfully the taxi comes to a stop outside of a restraunt Eve has never been to before. John gets out and opens the door Eve quitely gets out and goes inside.

The next hour is the most akward hour of her life. She eats quietly as John keeps going on and on about how he needs to be respected. Infact everytime he asks Eve a question she just laughs or smiles. Finally after they are both done eating they exit the restraunt. John motions for a cab and they head back to the hotel. The whole way there John tries his hardest to get into Eve's pants but she keeps trying to stall him by bringing up subjects about work. Finally they arrive out of the hotel. Eve jumps out of the cab as quickly as she can. She is horrified to see Punk at the entrance of the hotel talking to Kelly Kelly. She tries to avoid him as she enters the building.

He snickers and she knows he has just said something about her to Kelly Kelly. She stops dead in her tracks and turns around marching up to them.

"Whats so damn funny!"

"Nothing Eve nothing at all."

Kelly just smiles her perfect smile. With her perfect teeth and perfect blonde hair. Eve feels like she could puke just looking at her. Eve fights the desire to punch her square in the face.

"Whatever Punk you know what it dosen't matter I am not in the mood for your shit."

She starts to walk away again when she hears them both snicker and something that sounds like did you see who she was with. She stops dead in her tracks once again and marches back over to them.

"I AM SORRY I DIDN'T QUITE HEAR YOU. DID YOU SEE ME WITH WHO?"

They both look at her, Punk smiles Eve can feel her heart melting but she tries to shake it off.

"Eve calm down we don't need to make a scene."

Kelly tries to speak but Eve stops her in her tracks.

"BACK OFF BARBIE. SHOULDN'T YOU BE POSING FOR A MAGAZINE SOMEWHERE. GEE PUNK YOU THINK YOU HAVE EVERYTHING FIGURED OUT? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME. YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM FROM, WHO I AM, AND YEAH I HAD BREAKFAST WITH A COWORKER NO DIFFERENT THEN IF THE TWO OF YOU WENT OUT TOGETHER."

Punk looks taken back. Eve is fired up now and she dosen't feel like stopping so before Punk can even get a word in she is back in his face yelling and the tears are falling now but she dosen't care she has to get it all out.

"I AM AN ASSITANT NOTHING MORE FOR YOUR INFORMATION. I HAVEN'T SLEPT WITH HIM AND I DON'T EVER PLAN ON IT. LIKE THE REST OF YOU I FIND HIM REPULSING."

Then the words came out before she could stop them. They just came out like verbal vomit.

"I HAVE FEELINGS FOR SOMEBODY ELSE IF YOU MUST KNOW. SOME STRAIGHT EDGE JACKASS WHO ALWAYS THINKS HE IS RIGHT AND THAT HE KNOWS EVERYTHING."

Before Punk can say anything Eve storms off to the elevator. She lets the door close before she collapes and bursts into tears.


	5. Chapter 5

People Power. Although I haven't gotten a ton of reviews I am going to keep writing because I think this story has the potential to be great. Thanks to those of you who do read.

Eve cries and keeps crying until the elevator stops. The doors open and she dosen't haven't the energy to get out of it. She looks around and the 6th floor seems to be desserted. She gets out and trecks slowly back to her room the events of the last few minutes keep playing over and over in her head. Eve just wants to crawl under the covers and never come out. She can't believe she went crazy on Punk like that and she surely hadn't admitted her feelings to him. She had never been more relieved that they didn't have to go to another city for a couple days. That they had the chance to just stay here and relax. Eve reaches her door and pulls her key out. She slowly opens the door and almost faints at the sight that fills her room.

Every empty counterspace was filled with flowers. They were all kinds carnations, roses, lillys all kinds. Eve's breath catches in her throat until she sees the giant teddy bear on the bed. She goes over slowly and picks up the note. It's from John and she quickly feels her stomach drop to the floor. She looks at the card trying to decided if she really wants to read it or not. She slowly opens and it starts to read what is written on the card.

"Eve,

Iam sorry if I made you feel akward at breakfast. I can't control myself around you. I just want to touch you and kiss you all over. My heart skips a beat and I can't control it. Eve you are more then just an assistant to me. The more time I spend with you the more I find myself falling for you. I know right now you don't feel the same but give it time and give me a chance I will make you love me. Yours truely. John."

Eve reads the card again making sure she has read it right the first time. Rage fills her body and her soul. Down to her very core. How dare he say he loved her. He was married and he only loved himself. He constantly cheated on his wife and now he had his eyes on her. She felt hate for him and herself for letting herself get into this situation. She isn't herself right now she changes into a hateful mean person. She tears up the card and before she can stop herself she is cutting up the bear with a knife she keeps in her travel case for food. She tears the guts out and scatters them around the room. She is crying the tears falling heavy down her cheeks she can't control her emotion anymore. She was stuck if she didn't give this bastard what he wanted she would lose her job. Eve loved wrestling, she loved the wwe universe, she loved her coworkers. This was her life and she couldn't give it up. She couldn't go back to colorado and be nothing. After she sees the bear lifeless on the bed she laughs a cold, evil laugh. She starts picking up vases of flowers and smashing them against the wall. After an hour and alot of rage she looks at her room and snaps back to reality seeing the bright colored flowers all over the floor. She starts to cry again and just falls to the floor.

She just lets the tears flow and she stares at the ceiling her breathing shallow. She is there but she isn't really there. She just lies there not moving and she can't honestly tell how much time had passed there was a quite knock on her door. Eve didn't move she didn't want to answer it. She didn't want anybody to see her or her room like this. Especially not John he would be so upset so mad he might fire her and Eve couldn't stand the thought of that. She continues to lie there until she hears the familir voice come through the door.

"Eve open up I think maybe we need to talk."

Eve suddenly sits up it can't be. He can't be right outside her door wanting to talk to her. She pinches herself to make sure she isn't dreaming when he knocks on her door again.

"If you don't answer me soon i am going to break the door down."

She stands up and opens the door in a crack. She can't hardly breathe when she sees his beatiful eyes starring at her.

"Ummm Punk right now isn't a good time."

He dosen't wait for her to say anything else he pushes against the door and steps inside. He looks around at the mess and looks at her confused.

"This isn't normally how girls act when the get flowers."

She dosen't say anything at first she just walks over to the bed and sits down.

"I know John sent me all of this junk."

"Eve if you don't feel that way about him why don't you just say something."

"You know how he works Punk I would be fired in an instant and I can't give this up I love my job with all my being."

"I know what you mean but this is harrasment."

Eve looks at him tears at the brink of her eyes. Punk looks deep into her eyes and he can see the sorrow and fear behind them. He isn't sure why but his heart skips a beat.

"Do you want me to say something."

"No its not needed really I swear."

"Okay."

"Punk why did you come by?"

"Eve did you mean what you said in the lobby about having feelings for me?"

"Yes I did Punk everyword of it was true. I am really falling for you."

Punk is silent for a moment just starring at her looking into her eyes. His heart skips again and he decides to go for it.

"Eve maybe tommorrow we could go for coffee."

"I would love that."

With this Punk gets up and smiles at her "Eve"

"Yes?"

"Get some rest."

"I will."

With this Punk smiles at her and leaves the room. Eve looks around and sighs. She decides she isn't in the mood to clean right now. She crawls under the covers and closes her eyes. She dreams about Punk all night long.


	6. Chapter 6

People Power A/N: Thank you everybody so so much for all your wonderful reviews. I am glad you guys are diggin the story so here we go.

Eve streched a little and looked around the room. She had no idea what time it was but she knew she didn't want to get out of bed. The nights events still playing over in her mind. She knew she should just go to John and tell him that she didn't feel that way. Punk was right he couldn't fire her for that it was harssament and she didn't deserve that. Then she kept going back to him. He had been there in her room sitting on her bed. Then it had happened he had asked her out of coffee. Her heart skipped a beat and it hit her he had asked her for coffee. Coffee meant morning she had to get ready in case he showed up at her door. She throws back the covers and looks around the room. She breaks out into laughter at the sight of teddy bear guts everywhere. Nothing could break her spirts today nothing. She takes a hundred dollar bill out of her wallet and puts it on the table with a little note.

"Sorry for the mess. Thank you for your time please take this tip."

She goes to the closet where she had put her outfits for the trips and tries to find a sexy but not too easy looking outfit. She find a pink halter top with sequins and a white mini skirt. Eve heads to shower humming to herself. She takes her time in the shower letting the water hit her shaves her legs and washes her hair humming to herself the whole time.

She gets out of the shower and dries herself off. She starts to curl her hair then she does her makeup. Eve looks in the mirror and smiles she look pretty darn good if she is allowed to say so herself. She heads down to the lobby and looks around but she dosen't see any sign of Punk but she does see him. John crosses the room and grabs her hand.

"Good morning, wow you look astounding Eve."

"Thank you John."

"Would you like to grab some breakfast."

She looks at him and smiles trying to be polite.

"Actually John I am waiting for somebody."

"Ohhh I see."

"I was hoping I could drop by your room later so we can talk."

"Sounds great Eve see ya then."

With this he starts to exit the room but has he goes he gives Eve's butt a little pat. She shivers at this and watches him walk away. The person who approaches her next takes her breath away. He smiles at her as he approaches.

"Wow."

She smiles "thank you." He pulls out a single white carnation. Eve catches her breath and takes the flower from him. He smiles a cheesy smile and Eve falls. Harder then she has ever fallen before. She knows right at that moment that she is deeply and madly in love with this man. All Eve can do is stare at him Punk was different. A puzzle with so many different pieces. There was so much to him and Eve couldn't wait to put it all together.

"Shall we."

"Yeah of course."

They exit the lobby and start walking down the street. They talk mostly at first about work how they both ended up in the WWE until they stop infront of a little cafe on the street corner. Punk opens the door and Eve enters he follows behind her. They go up to the counter and place their orders. While they wait they talk about the music playing. Eve smiles and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. Punk watches her and feels his heart skip a beat. He can feel himself falling hard and fast for this women. He had been so wrong about her. She wasn't at all the evil bitch she portrayed. They wait for a couple mintues and then recieve their coffee. They go over to a couch in the corner and sit down. Eve takes a sip of her coffee and looks at Punk he is starring at her.

"Eve I feel like I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"The other day when I said all those terrible things."

"Its okay."

"No it isn't you aren't at all that person and I never took the time to get to know you."

"You are now and that is all I care about."

She scoots closer to him and he puts his arm around her waist. She closes her eyes and puts her head on his shoulder. They sit like that for what seems like hours. Punk finally squeezes her hand and Eve opens her eyes. He is looking down at her smiling.

"I think you fell asleep."

"I did."

"I liked it it was cute."

Eve blushes and stands up streching. Punk follows her cue and they exit the cafe. They walk slowly back to the hotel laughing as they go. They reach the hotel and Punk insists on walking her to her room so Eve lets him. As they reach her door she smiles up at him.

"Thanks for the coffee it was alot of fun."

"Your welcome."

Eve swipes her key and opens the door looking at him.

"Eve I like you alot. I don't want to rush into anything. I feel like we should get to know each other a little better."

"Okay I can respect that."

"Have dinner with me?"

"Of course."

Eve goes to close the door but Punk stops her. He leans in and gently gives her a kiss on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

People power. Thank you so much for the reviews it is awsome. I am glad you guys are digging my story. I hope John gets fired after Sunday just had to add that. Hope you enjoy this chapter and away we go!

Eve closes the door and leans up aganist it closing her eyes. She can't believe this is happening to her. She takes a deep breath to try and slow down her breathing. Her heart is racing and her lips still tingle from the kiss. She looks around the room and notices it is clean. She smiles becuase she didn't really feel like having to clean it up. She decides that she needs to work out then go talk to John. She quickly changes into some workout clothes and heads for the gym located in the basement of the hotel. Eve feels like she is on top of the world nothing could break her spirits. She reaches the gym and she opens the door and looks around it is empty. She smiles and breaks out her ipod. She turns on some music from glee and hits the treadmill.

She is running at a steady pace on the mill and jamming thinking to herself about what she would say to John. She just had to be honest she didn't think about him like that. She would never think of him like that. Then her mind races to Punk and his perfection. His smile and his perfect butt. He was just so smart and wise beyond his years. He was fun but serious when he needed to be. Eve felt her heart race and she knew it wasn't from the work out. She grabs her towel and wipes the sweat from her face. She hits the next button on her ipod and giggles as she starts to sing outloud.

_"You think Im pretty without any make up on. _

_You think Im funny when I tell the punch line wrong._

_I know you get me, so I let me walls come down, down._

_Before you met me, I was a wreck._

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life."_

She dosen't notice Punk come into the room behind her and sit down on the weight bench. He watches her with intruige. She was so different so special. She took all of the negative comments people threw at her and tried to stay strong. He admired that not only was she so positive she was sexy as hell. Those beatiful eyes that seem to burn a hole through him. He still wasn't quite sure what she had seen in him but he didn't care. He was going to take this chance and run with it.

"_Now every february youll be my valentine, valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight._

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die._

_You and I, will be young forever."_

Punk wondered what she was thinking about as she sang. Was she thinking about him? Did he make her feel that way. Punk lies down and starts to do some reps while still watching her. Eve does a little booty shake and punk laughs. She turns around expecting to see John but instead finds Punk lying there working out. She rips off her headphones and gives him a highly cute evil glare that makes Punk laugh even more.

"OMG when were you going to stop me?"

"I wasn't ."

"What? You weren't why?"

"Because you were so sexy singing up there."

"Oh please!"

"Seriously."

Eve shuts off the treadmill and walks over to him pretending to punch him in the gut.

"Owwww ironfist."

"Quit making fun of me."

"I can't help it your so cute!"

Eve rolls her eyes and sits down on the bench next to Punk. She grabs his hand and interlaces her fingers with his. Just sitting there taking the moment in. Punk puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her a little closer.

"Really though what are you doing here?"

"I came to workout running into you was just a bonus."

"Ohhh okay."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Were you thinking about me ?"

Eve smiles and looks at him but dosen't answer the question right away. Punk looks down at her and his heart starts racing. Her eyes are the most beatiful he has ever seen. He realizes he could stare at them for hours.

"Yes Punk of course I was thinking about you."

Punk dosen't say anything. He just leans down and kiss her gently on the lips. Eve accepts his kiss wrapping her arms around his necks. He kisses her a little harder has he runs a hand through her hair. Eve opens her mouth as Punk lets his tounge explore her mouth. Eve lets out a soft moan. As Punk kisses her harder.

"What happened to taking it slow?"

"I can't control myself around you."

Punk lies Eve down on the bench and slowly pushes her shirt up kissing her stomach. Eve lets out a soft moan. Before Eve knows what is happening they are both a sweating heap of ecstasy lying on the workout bench. She snuggles up to punk and closes her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

People Power: Thank you so much for all the reviews greatly apperciated. Yay the ppv is tonight hopefully we won't see John on Raw tommorrow.

Eve opens her eyes and sees herself lying cuddled up next to Punk. She smiles and streches a little then looks around the room. She blushes a deep shade of red when she realizes they had fallen asleep naked in the workout room. She kisses Punk gently on the lips and he opens his eyes and smiles at her.

"Hey beatiful."

"Hi."

Punk sits up and streches looking around the room. His eyes stop on Eve and his smile grows even bigger.

"Did that really happen?"

"Yes it did."

Punk kisses again and stands up dressing himself again. He helps Eve off the bench and watches her carefully as she dresses herself. He looks at a clock on the wall.

"Damn."

"Whats wrong?"

"I promised I would meet up with a few of the guys so they can drink and i can drive after we had gone to dinner."

"Well I don't think dinner is gonna happen now."

She giggles and Punk smiles pulling her close and kissing her deeply on the lips.

"Me either but I wouldn't have traded this for anything."

"Me either, go have fun with the guys I have to go talk to John anyway."

"Are you sure."

"Okay just be careful Eve please, I don't trust John I know he has a thing for you."

"I will be."

With this Punk kisses Eve and head out of the gym. Eve watches him as he goes enchanted by that perfect butt of his. She smiles to herself understanding just how lucky she really is. It didn't matter what anybody said about her or did to her as long as she had that man in her life she would be okay. Eve gather her ipod, waterbottle and heads out of the gym. She gets onto the elevator debating weither or not to go take a shower. She decides against it she wants to look as unattractive as possible. She didn't want John taking anything as a sign that she felt the same way. She quickly stops by her room and drops her ipod and waterbottle off before heading to the room where John is staying.

She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door hoping that he isn't there but he answers the door a smile spreading across his face.

"Eve I am suprised to see you."

"I told you eariler I was coming by to talk."

"Indeed well come in might I also add that you look beatiful."

"Thanks John."

Eve follows him inside and sits down on the bed. He closes the door and smiles at her before going to his mini fridge he pulls out a bottle of scotch. He pours himself a drink. He holds the bottle up and Eve takes this as an invitation.

"No thank you."

He just nods and downs his in one gulp. He pours another and puts the bottle back in the fridge. He carries the drink with him as he makes his way over to the bed. He sits down next to Eve and puts his hand on her knee. Eve gently pulls away but John just puts his hand back.

"We have to talk John. I know you have feelings for me sexually and whatever else but I need you to understand I don't share those feelings for you. We are purely professional you are my boss and nothing more. I actually have feelings for another superstar. I would apperciate it if you would stop coming on to me because we are never going to be nothing more then what we are right now."

John dosen't say anything at first he just takes a swig of his drink. Then he clears his throat and looks at her.

"I understand Eve, Thank you for being so professional about this and bringing it to my attention. I will stop making passes on you. I do ask that you please step down as my assistant I can't stand working with you that closely because of my feelings."

Eve looks at him a little suprised that he isn't blowing up and threatning to fire her.

"Of course John."

"Eve please get out of my room I really just want to be alone right now."

"Okay I am sorry John."

Eve dosen't say anything else she stands up and leaves his room. She has a terrible feeling in the bottom of her stomach that she hasn't heard the last of this. That was just to easy to quiet for a man who made everybody's life a living hell for making fun of him. She takes her phone out of her pocket and sees she has a text message. She opens her phone and reads it smiling.

"Hello beautiful just wanted to see how the meeting went."

She quickly responds back.

"He took it really well. Too well I have a terrible feeling about it actually."

"Ohhh really? Hmmmm well my friends are almost shitfaced so we should be leaving soon I could come by if you like."

"Of course see you then."

"Okay bye beautiful."

Eve shoves her phone in her pocket and makes her way back to her room.

John pulls out his phone and dials a number he hasn't used in a longtime. Since the first time he had figured out his wife was cheating on him.

"Hey Karl its me. I got some work for you."

"Hey big Johnny whats up."

"I have a women I want you follow for me. I need some information I think she maybe planning on feeding information to our rival company."

"OH shit dude that isn't good at all."

"No it isn't so can you help me out?"

"Yeah man of course you know the price right."

"Whatever it takes. When can you start the sooner the better."

"Dude I will start a trail tommorrow."

"Sounds good thanks Karl."

"No problem bye John."

"Bye."

Eve lies down on the bed and closes her eyes. She dreams about Punk it is their wedding day and she is walking down the aisle. She reaches her groom it isn't Punk but rather it is John. She starts crying and tries to scream but no sound comes out. She is awoken by somebody calling her name.

"Eve."

She opens her eyes slowly and sees Punk standing above her. She cries out and he pulls her into his arms gently stroking her hair.

"Shhhh you were dreaming."

"It was terrible."

"Its okay I am here now."

Punk gives her a gentle kiss on the lips and lies her back down pulling her into his arms. Eve closes her eyes and is soon asleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

People Power! Thank you everybody so much for reviewing. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story as much I am enjoying writing it.

Eve opens her eyes and looks around the room. She couldn't remember much from her dream just that John was there. He was always there she couldn't shake the terrible feeling that had come over her. He had just taken the news to well. She looks over at Punk who is still asleep and smiles. He was so sexy, so attractive she couldn't believe she had made love with him. Kissed those lips and looked into those eyes. She slowly slips out of bed as not to disturb him and heads for the shower. She gets in and starts the hot water letting it pour over her body. She hears the door open as she smiles to herself. The curtain pulls back and Punk is standing there starring at her. His mouth drops a little and he blushes.

"I can never get over how good you look."

"Thanks there is room for one more."

Punk enters the shower and wraps his arms around Eve's waste. He bends over and kisses her deeply. She returns the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. They stay in this embrace for a couple minutes until Punk pulls away and lathers up her pink poof. He slowly starts to rub the poof in circles on her back and Eve blushes a little but holds up her hair. She closes her eyes and lets Punk slowly clean her body. When he is done she opens her eyes and smiles at him before kissing him on the lips. She steals the poof from his hands and returns the favor. Punk sighs as she rubs his back.

"That feel so great Eve."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well maybe if you play your cards right I will give you back rub later."

Eve giggles and Punk kisses her then turns off the water. He pulls the curtain back and lets her get out first. He follows and wraps a towel around his waist. Eve heads for the bedroom and picks out a cute but simple outfit. A white tanktop and lowrise blue jeans. She pulls on her jeans and lets the towel fall to the floor Punk is starring at her.

"What?"

"I have told you lately that you are smoking hot?"

Eve blushes and goes to grab the towel but Punk snatches it first.

"Dont think so I am enjoying the view too much."

"Quit it."

Punk pouts a little and Eve giggles before pulling on her top. She brushes out her hair and quickly throws it up in a sloppy ponytail. Punk pulls on his clothes from the day before he notices Eve watching him.

"My turn to say you are smoking hot."

"I know."

"Wow bigheaded much."

"You know it."

With this he crosses over to Eve and takes her in his arms. She rests her head on his chest and breathes his scent in. He kisses the top of her head. The two of them stay like this for a moment just enjoying the silence. Finally Punk pulls away and looks down at her.

"Wanna get some breakfast."

"I would love too."

"Okay after you and your purse isn't an option because I am buying."

"Okay."

The leave the hotel together hand in hand not realizing that at that moment in time they were being followed by a private eye that John had hired to keep track of Eve. The detective snaps a few pictures before his phone vibrates indicating a text message. He pulls it out and reads it.

"Hey Karl its Johnny are you trailing my girl?"

Karl punches in a quick response and then starts his car following the two superstars.

"Yeah John on it will talk to you later."

Karl pulls up infront of a cozy little diner and parks near the curb. He turns off his car and stares into the window of the diner. At first he dosen't see them, he takes out his camera and adjust the lense when he sees them at a table. They are talking laughing at something that is apparently funny. He snaps a picture when Punk reaches across the table and grabs Eve's hand. Karl curses to himself wishing he could get audio of what they were saying.

Eve laughs as Punk takes her hand. She looks at him and her heart melts. They are talking about movies a subject in which Punk is an expert. He cracks a joke and Eve laughs again. Soon the waitress comes with their food and they eat with smiles on their faces still blissfully unaware of the man parked outside watching them.

"Ohhhh my god those pancakes were so delicious."

"I know I loved the fruit salad it was to die for. Thank you for bringing me."

"Anytime beautiful."

Punk leans in and embraces Eve kissing her deeply. His tounge asking permission against her lips. She allows this wrapping her arms around his neck. She loses herself time seems to stand still. Karl decides this would be a great time to get some video. He pulls out his video camera and turns it on just in time to get a clip of Punk putting his hands on Eves waist. The couple break apart and Eve looks at Punk.

"That was nice."

"Yeah it was."

"So what now?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go back to my hotel room and have a scary movie fest."

"Sounds perfect."

Karl was getting tired of following these two. So far after six hours all he had was tape and pictures of them cuddling and kissing. So what kissing a person wasn't against the law. He knew what John was looking for confirmation that they were sleeping together. Karl looks at his watch and sees that the time is 8:30. He streches a little and makes a desicison. If these two didn't rip each other's clothes off soon he was taking his evidence and presenting it to John. He turned up the audio recorder all the way only to hear the two of them feverisly making out.

Punk kisses Eve's neck and she lets a moan escape her lips. He smiles and takes this as a sign to continue. He pushes up Eve's shirt and kisses her stomach. Eve's body almost screams for him. So soon their bodys are intertwined on the bed as one.

Karl smiles to himself as he catches the quite steamy sex scene on audio. He turns his equipment off and packs it away like a pile of gold. Yes John would pay nicely for this. Although he wasn't sure what difference it made if these two were playing in the sheets. From what Karl could figure John had the hots for that pretty little thing. He sits in his car for a few moments to make sure the coast is clear before entering the hotel. He knocks on John's door.

"Come in."

Karl enters his room and John is sitting in a chair by his desk drinking a glass of scotch. Karl pulls up the extra chair and pulls out his briefcase. John smiles but offers a Karl a drink. Karl gladley accepts the drink and downs it quickly.

"What did you find out Karl?"

"Ohhhh well let me just show you for yourself."

As Karl shows John the pictures of their makeout session after breakfast he sees John face turn red. He gets a little nervous but decideds to show him the rest of his evidence anyway. He starts to show him the rest of the photos by the end a little vain is throbbing in John's forehead. Karl gulps nervously and debates to show him the last piece of info. Slowly Karl gets up to leave but John stops him.

"I know that isn't all of it sit back down."

"John you don't want to see the rest trust me."

"Oh but I do that is why I am paying you so sit down."

"Okay."

Karl pulls out the audio and plays it for John. Who at this point is as red as his tie. He taps his finger against the dest until the audio stops. He just stares ahead as he pays Karl the money promised. Karl quickly leaves glad to be out of there. John stands up and screams anger coursing through him. How dare she that ungrateful had given her a promotion made her career and this his how she repayed him. He made Punk the champ and this is how he shows is gratitude. John throws his glass against the wall. They will pay both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you everybody so much for your reviews. Also don't know how many of you watch Glee but I am hooked however my best friend and I have come together to write a glee based Fanfic. _

Eve kisses Punk and snuggles close to him running her hand along his chest. He smiles and opens his eyes looking at her. He runs a careful hand through her hair before giving her a kiss.

"Good morning baby."

"Good morning."

She kisses him lovingly before sitting up in the bed and streching. Punk sits up as well and pulls her into her arms. She lays her head back on his chest and looks up into his eyes. They are so beautiful. Eve feels so happy and so secure that the words fall out before she even has a chance to stop them.

"I love you."

Punk dosen't say anything at first he just looks down at her a little fear glazing his eyes. Eve can feel her cheeks turn red as she blushes. She stands up and runs into the bathroom tears streaking down her cheek. She locks the door and slides down the wall sobbing.

"Eve baby please open the door."

"No just go away."

"Eve I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"Punk I am serious I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Please."

She screams and her voice seems so far away.

"Go away.

Punk sighs and kicks the door a little before collecting the rest of his clothing and leaving the room. Eve opens the door and looks around the room he is gone and she takes a deep breath. She is beating herself up inside. How could she let something so stupid come out of her mouth.

Punk is sitting at the lobby bar drinking a glass of pepsi. Daniel Bryant comes and sits down next to him he orders a scotch and looks at Punk nodding his head.

"Hey brother whats up?"

"Not much what are you doing?"

"Kicking myself."

"Why's that?"

"Eve just told me she loves me."

"Dude are you serious. I didn't even know you two had a thing."

"Well it just started actually a few days ago but there is something different about her man. She makes me feel things."

"So whats the problem then?"

"I don't know I don't know why I freaked out. Maybe it is because I have never felt this way before."

"Could be why don't you go talk to her."

"Thanks dude."

Punk pays for his drink and a couple more for his friend before taking off back to Eve's hotel room. He knocks but there isn't an answer so he tries again. He waits but gets impatient so he takes out the cardkey he kept and swipes it. He opens the door and looks around Eve is passed out in the bed a bottle of booze beside her. Punk takes the bottle and shakes it is empty. He lies in the bed and pulls Eve close to him. He kisses her neck she stirs a little.

"Wake up baby."

"No go away."

"We need to talk."

"I don't wanna."

He pulls her to her other side so she is facing him he leans in and kisses her. Eve dosen't fight him off but lets herself get caught up in the kiss. He pulls away and looks at her she goes to speak but he stops her.

"Please let me talk. I am sorry I freaked out Eve. I shouldn't have done that to you. I have just never felt this way before you make me feel things I didn't know I was ready to feel. Eve I guess I am trying to say that I love you."

"Punk I love you."

They kiss deeply but are interupted by a knock on the door. Punk jumps out of the bed and opens it to see Teddy standing there.

"Teddy?"

" wishes to speak to the both of you in his office now."

Punk looks back at Eve who looks terrified. She gets out of the bed and he takes her hand. Teddy leads them to John's office and he knocks quickly on the door. They both take a deep breath and enter John's office. He is sitting in his computer chair and he motions for them to sit down but dosen't say anything. They both sit down Eve looks at John and she knows it isn't good. She takes Punk's hand and he gives it a gentle squeeze. John starts to turn red as he speaks.

"Punk, Eve I called you here because I have solid evidence that you two are a pair."

Eve tries to speak but John cuts her off.

"Don't deny it I had a private investigator follow you and he snapped pictures and take audio of a very hot sex session. Punk if you had read the fine details of your contract when you won the championship you aren't allowed to be in any sort of relationship."

"John that is bullshit Cena met his wife while he was the champion."

"Well you and John are very different. So it gives me pleasure to say that Punk you are fired."

They both sit stunned as John laughs and leaves the office. Punk goes to follow him but Eve pulls him back.

"Don't do anything you will regret."

"What am I suppose to do this is my life Eve!"

With this Punk storms away from Eve, from his career, from his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all so much for reviewing and just reading my story when I started this whole thing I couldn't have ever dreamed that I would have so many reviews or even people reading my story. It is such an uplifting part to my day when I see all your great comments. I am kinda torn how I want this story to go.

Eve picks up her cell phone and dials his number again but it still goes straight to voicemail. She chews nervously on her fingernails. It had been a week since Punk had gotten fired and she still hadn't heard from him. John of course was trying harder then ever to get into her pants but Eve tried her best to ignore him. She misses Punk terribly and she was so worried about him. She stepped down as John's assitant and he had been trying his hardest to make her life a living hell. She picks up the phone again and looks at his name her heart breaking.

She of course had a match with Kharma she wasn't suprised no doubt this was John's idea. She laughed to herself. If he was trying to charm his way into her pants he sure wasn't doing a great job of it by scheduling these matches. Eve and Kelly had recently started talking again and she had agreed to come with her to the ring.

Eve takes a deep breath and streches as Kelly walks up to her. She can see the worry written on her friends face.

"Still nothing."

"Yeah I am so worried about him."

"Why don't you go see him after the show?"

"That is a great idea I don't know where to find him.

"I heard that he was staying at a hotel here in town. He has been traveling along with us just in case John has the heart to hire him back. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Well Kelly actually before we go how do you know that?"

"I heard AJ talking about it. You know she is obssesed with him right?"

"I know."

The two women make their entrance to the ring wht the crowd cheering and cat calling to them. The girls smile and put on a show for the crowd. Eve gets in the ring and does another little strech as she tries not to let her nerves get the best of her. Kharma's music blares and Eve can feel her stomach hit the floor. She tries her best but she dosen't stand a chance she beats the hell out of Eve. Eve finally gives up and lets herself be pinned. She is helped out of the ring by Kelly. Eve changes carefully as she sees the bruises start to show on her tan skin. She changes into a tank top and some jean shorts. She throws her hair up in a ponytail and grabs her keys. As she heads for the lobby of the hotel she dials Punk's number again and holds her breath. Nothing changes it still goes straight to voicemail.

Eve hails a taxi once she is outside and gives the driver the information of the hotel that Kelly gave her. She sits in the back of the taxi and chews on her fingernail she feels like she wants to throw up. Things had been perfect Punk had admitted that he loved her and then in a flash it was gone. She stares out the window mindlessly and thinks about the night they made love on the workout bench. She feels the tears sting her eyes and she tries to fight them back. She has to stay strong for her love. The taxi stops outside of a Ramada Inn. She gets out and pays the driver. She looks down at her phone Kelly had texted her the room number. She shoves the phone in her pocket not caring how AJ had gotten the details of Punk's whereabouts. Eve knocks on the door but there is no answer. She waits a minute before trying again. There is still no answer so Eve hunts down a manager and makes them open the door for her.

She slowly enters the hotel room and look around. The room his dark and there is no sign of life anywhere. Eve lets her eyes adjust and then she sees him sitting on the floor against the bed. She cries out when she sees the bottle of Jack at his feet. Eve slowly approaches him.

"Punk baby?"

He dosen't say anything he just looks up at her and she can tell that he has been crying. She sits down besides him and slowly takes the bottle of booze from him. He looks up and a little life fills his eyes. His hand searches around for the bottle and he looks slightly confused when he can't find it. Eve takes his hand in hers and gives it a gentle squeeze he looks at her.

"Eve?"

"Yes baby it's me."

"Eve whata your doing here?"

Eve fights back tears she can tell he is drunk and she can't believe he would stoop this low. He was the straight edge superstar.

"I came to find you because you weren't answering your phone and I was worried about you?"

"You were worried about me? Why?"

"Remember I love you?"

"Oh yeahhhhh I remember now. We had sex."

Punk giggles.

"Punk please listen to me. I know you are upset but this isn't the answer. This isn't going to get your job back and this isn't going to solve anything. What are you thinking your straightedge."

"Noooo not anymore booze is good. "

"Punk."

"Look baby I lost everything my job, my life everything I have known since I was little."

"We can get it back but not like this."

Punk stands up and stumbles a little. His face is turning red and Eve can tell he is upset. He locates the bottle of booze and takes a swig. Then without warning he throws it against the wall.

"Goddamn it get out. I don't want your help and I don't want you to see me like this."

"Baby you don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

Eve can't help it anymore the tears start to flow like a water faucet. Eve rushes out of the hotel and catches a cab. She cries the whole ride back to her hotel. She can feel her heartbreaking. She dosen't know what else to do. She swallows her pride and maked her way to John's room. She knocks on the door and waits for him to answer. He opens the door and she can tell by the look on his face he is suprised to see her. He invites her into his room and takes a seat on the bed. Eve falls at his feel crying her eyes out.

"I can't take it anymore John please hire Punk back. He is a wreck he dosen't know what to do with his life."

"I am sorry Eve I simply can't do that. We have rules for a reason and he broke those rules."

"John please I am sorry I won't see him anymore. I will do whatever you want this is his life. Please please don't take this away from his. This is his life he loves to wrestle."

John looks at her and he helps her up to the bed. He pulls her down next to him and gently kisses her on the lips. Eve tries to pull away but John hold her there. He pulls away looking at her smiling.

"Eve I think we can work something out."

"We can?"

"Give yourself to me right now and I will hire Punk back first thing in the morning."

Eve surrenders and kisses John deeply. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her down on the bed. He lies himself on top of her and pushes his hands up her shirt. Eve tries her best not to shudder as he helps himself to her body. Eve closes her eyes and thinks about Punk and how this is for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all the reviews negative or other wise just the thought that you guys take the time to read and review is just awsome. So I know that cm punk drinking is a far fetched idea but i have a vision for the story so i added it. I also like the kind of raw emotion that it shows so sorry if it upset anybody.

Eve sits in the tub tears streaking down her cheek. She scrubs herself again with her pink loofa trying to rub away the feeling of last night. She knows it was for a good cause but she can't shake the feeling of being cheap that presents itself. She rinses off and scrubs again she knows she is clean and it is all in her mind but Eve keeps scrubing hoping that the more she scrubs the better she will after another round feeling defeated and knowing that scrubing anymore won't help Eve gets out of the tub and wraps a towel around herself. She goes to the bed and sits down putting her head in her hands she lets a sob escape her throat and she knows the tears are coming again.

She lies down and buries her head in the pillow letting the tears come. She dosen't know how long she has been lying there crying. She hears the knock on the door but she dosen't want to answer. Eve is scared it will be John wanting something else from her. She lies there and just listens hoping the person on the otherside of the door will go away but she can hear their feel shuffle and they knock again. She tries to yell go away but she can't make a sound. A whisper escapes her throat.

"Eve open the door. Baby are you in there?"

Eve straightens up a little making sure she had heard correctly. Punk was outside her door that must mean John had lived up to his end of the bargin and hired him back. She collects her energy wipes her face clean and makes her way to the door. She opens it to find Punk standing there with a bouquet of roses. She looks at them then at him and she feels a little bit of joy enter her body again. Punk holds them out to her with a little smile on his face.

"Eve I owe you an apology about the other day. I know you were just trying to save me from myself. I shouldn't have kicked you out. I am sorry I hope you can forgive me."

Eve takes the flowers and smells them a smiling forming on her face. Maybe with Punk by her side again she might be okay.

"It's okay I forgive you. I understand why you were upset. I know how much wrestling means to you. I can say I don't know what I would have done if I were in your situation."

"Eve John hired me back this morning. He said it was because of you. That you had went and talked to him and reasoned with him?"

"Yeah after I left I went and saw him. I begged him to hire you back."

"Eve thank you so much."

Punk leans in and kisses Eve deeply on the lips. Eve tries to fight back tears as she kisses him back if only he knew the real reason. What would he say? What would he think? She wraps her arms around his neck and tries to get lost in the kiss. Punk finally pulls away and looks into her eyes. His heart flutters at the sight of the incredible women before him.

"Eve I love you with all my heart."

"I know I love you too."

With this Punk leans in and kisses her deeply again. Eve wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts her carrying inside of the room. He kicks the door behind him and carries her to the bed. He lies her down and crawls on top of her kissing her neck. Soon they are a sweaty mess on the bed. Punk pants a little as he takes Eve's hand in his locking their fingers together. He kisses her hand and looks at her smiling.

Eve can feel a flood of sadness washing over her trying to ruin this perfect moment. She has to stop herself from spilling out what had actually happened. She knew that if she had told Punk about her night with John he would be pissed. She knew he would proabley storm to his room and beat the crap out of him. He would get fired again and everything would be in vain. She smiles and tries to push the sadness away.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"That sounds great."

Eve takes a sip of soda and looks at Punk who is devoring a plate of cheese fries. She laughs a little and looks up at her smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing your just so cute."

"Ummm thanks. I know I am sorry my table manners kinda went out the window."

"It's okay I know you haven't eatin in like two days."

"No I really haven't."

"Just slow down."

"Okay."

He slows down a little as Eve takes a bite of her salad. The scene before her is perfect and she feels her heart swell with emotion as she looks at the man sitting across from her. She takes another bite of her salad and tries to imagine life without him. She can't, she can't picture getting up each day and not seeing him. She can't imagine not kissing him everday. She can't picture not making love with him.

"Punk can I ask you a question."

"Yeah of course anything."

"Would you do anything for me? Anything to make me happy?"

"Yeah of course without hesitation."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"I am just curious."

"Okay."

Punk looks at her as she continues to eat and he gets the nagging feeling that it wasn't just a question but something else behind the question. Especially when he sees tears in her eyes. Punk decides not to push the topic any further for the moment. He decides just to enjoy the company of his love.

A few weeks had gone by since the whole ordeal with Punk and John things had returned back to normal for the most part. Punk had won back the belt and was competeing tonight in a match against Chris Jericho.

Eve was sitting on the bench in his locker room watching him pace back and forth. She laughed silently to herself. Punk always did this before a match. She couldn't decided if she should say something for not.

"Honey pacing around the room isn't going to help anything."

"I know I can't help it. It makes me feel better."

Eve stands up and grabs his hand forcing him to look at her. He smiles and leans in giving her a kiss on the lips. Suddenly Eve goes pale and she places a hand over her mouth. Punk watches her run into the bathroom and he can her throw up. He comes behind her and places his hand on her back rubbing it. She throws up again. She stands up and looks at him slowly returning to her normal color. She can see the concern in his eyes.

"Are you feeling okay baby?"

"Yeah for the most part, been kinda nauseous all day."

"Okay just take it easy okay?"

"Okay I will."

"After my match we will go get something to eat okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Punk kisses her gently and leaves the locker room to make his way to the ring. Eve watches him walk away before running to the bathroom again.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the reviews. Ya all are the best I really do apperciate it. Every writer does so anyway here is the next chap. Sorry it was day or two before update also writing another story so trying to juggle between the two.

Punk had won his match and now the pair were sitting together at a booth at Ihop enjoying some pancakes. Eve took another bite and she could feel the queezy feeling return to her stomach. She holds her hand over her mouth and runs to the bathroom for the billionith time. When she returns Punk has finished his plate and looks at her with concern written across his face.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah I am fine just an upset tummy. Actually if you don't mind I think I am gonna just head back to my room and rest."

"No of course not I think some rest would be good for you."

"Thanks I will call you later okay?"

"Okay do you mind if I stay?"

"Noooo not at all stay and eat as much as you want."

"Okay be careful I love you."

"I love you too."

Eve leans in and gives Punk a gentle kiss on the lips. She quickly exits the diner before she has to run to the bathroom again.

Eve plops on her bed and holds the tiny stick up. She knew deep down a week ago she knew. She had to be sure though. On the way back to their hotel she had stopped at a drug store and bought a test. She looks at the instructions and tries to hold back the tears. She is scared more scared then she has ever been in her life. She reaches for her phone and punches in the number of her old friend.

"Hello."

"Kelly it's me."

"What do you want?"

"Kelly I know we have alot to talk about can you come over?"

"I guess."

"Thanks."

Eve tosses her phone onto her pillow and heads to the bathroom to pee on a stick. She takes a deep breath again and sits the test down on the table next to the bed. She reads the instructions again to see how long for the results. She sighs and goes to sit down when Kelly knocks on her door. Eve answers it and pulls Kelly into a hug. Kelly hesitates before hugging her back. Eve steps aside and lets Kelly into the room.

Kelly sits on the bed and watches Eve as she paces around the room.

"Will you sit down you are making me nervous."

"I am sorry I can't help it. I just have so much to say."

Kelly goes to speak but Eve stops her right away.

"Kelly I am so sorry for my behaivor lately. I know I have pushed my closest friends away. I understand if you don't want to talk I just need somebody else in my life besides Punk right now."

"Eve of course I forgive you."

Kelly pulls Eve into a hug and Eve can't hold back the tears anymore she lets them run down her cheeks. Kelly smiles as she pulls away from the hug and wipes away one of Eve's tears. Eve tells her everything. How her and Punk had ended up together. How Punk had gotten fired because of their relationship. How she had gone there to see Punk drunk off his ass. Finally how she had slept with John to get Punk's job back. Kelly dosen't judge she just listens until Eve is done talking.

"Wow I am so sorry all of that happened to you."

"Its okay that isn't really why I called you here."

Eve reaches over for the stick and hands it to Kelly. Eve dosen't need to look at it she already knows what it says. She knows that she is pregnant. Kelly takes a moment and looks at it carefully before speaking.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yeah I think so I am having a baby."

Kelly looks down at the test again and lets out a little cry of joy. She stands up and pulls her bestfriend into a hug. Eve laughs a little and hugs her back.

"Oh my god congrats girl."

"Thanks."

"So I assume Punk is the father?"

"That's the thing I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No remember I slept with John too."

"Oh not good. You have to tell Punk."

"I know I just don't know how."

"Girl I am sure you will think of something."

Kelly's phone vibrates and she pulls it out looking at it. A big smile spreads across her face. Eve knows something is up. Kelly responds quickly and shoves the phone back into her pocket.

"I gotta go for now. If I think of something I will let you know. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I will be fine."

"Okay cause my date with John can't wait."

Eve laughs and decides to ask for details later as she watches her best friend exit the room. Eve lies down on the bed and looks at the ceiling deep in thought. She hopes with all her heart that the baby turns out to be Punk's. Then panic starts to overwhelm her. What if it was John's baby. What would punk think, would he still love her. Would he want to stay with her and help raise the baby if he wasn't the father.

Eve pulls out her phone and texts Punk hoping that he isn't busy.

_Hey baby, are you busy?_

Her phone vibrates almost instantly.

_Not really hanging out with a few of the guys. What's up?_

Eve dosen't know what to type back. She feels like her heart is going to stop beating altogether. Her fingers rest on the keyboard of her phone but they won't move. They feel so heavy. She tries to move them but if seems like a feat of strength.

_We need to talk. Before you worry everything is fine we just need to talk. Maybe we could go to the park tommorrow before we leave for our next city?_

_Sounds great sleep well my beauty I love you._

_I love you too goodnight._

Eve places the phone on the table next to the test and stares up at the ceiling. A million thoughts run through her mind. She can't wrap her mind around the fact that right now at this moment she has a tiny baby growing inside her tummy. She puts her hand on her stomach and smiles. She knows how to tell him she has the perfect idea. She sets an alarm on her phone and pulls the blankets around her. Within a couple minutes she falls asleep snuggling against her pillow.

A/N:Anybody watching Raw the mine is bigger then yours comment lol. Made me love this man even more! Just saying but please god don't end up with AJ just my thought sorry if you like her.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you so much again for all the reviews. I greatly apperciate you guys takin the time to read my story.

Eve wakes up and decides that she is starving so she grabs her phone from the nightstand and sends a text message to her best friend.

_Hey girl want to get breakfast. I wanna run something by you. _

_Sounds good meet in lobby in 10?_

Eve streches and gets out of the bed smiling. She feel much happier about her pregnancy then she did last night. She puts her hand aganist her tummy and feels her hearts flutter. She quickly throws on some pants and top. She pulls her hair into a sloppy pony tail and makes her way to the lobby. She looks around and she dosen't see Kelly at first so she sits down when she feels her phone vibrate. She pulls it out and she can feel her heart race like it usually does.

_Hey baby, just wanted to say good morning. I can't wait to go to the park with you._

_I know I can't either having breakfast with Kelly now. I love you_

_Love you too babe. _

She looks up from her phone to see Kelly standing there smiling at her. Kelly greets her and pulls Eve into a hug.

"So what's up?"

"Pancakes sound good?"

"Heck yeah."

The two girls set out to the nearest Denny's. Once they are seated and they order their drinks Kelly looks at her friend and raises an eyebrow.

"So what did you want to talk about."

"I think I know the perfect way to tell punk."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The girls start to hash out their plans as their chocolate chip pancakes arrive. Eve douses her in syurp and digs in. Kelly looks at her and laugh. Eve gives her an evil glare but Kelly dosen't seem to take it too serious because she giggles again. Eve finishes her pancakes as she watches Kelly pick at hers.

"Dude eat."

"I don't want anymore. I can't get fat."

"Oh my god shut up you are like the skinnest diva ever."

"Lol thanks Eve."

"Really girl I wish I had your body."

"Thanks but really I am full."

"Okay then shall we?"

The two girls pay the tab and make their way to local Wal-mart for supplies. After picking up everything they need the make their way to the park. Kelly spends the next couple of hours helping Eve set everything up. When they are done Kelly takes a step back and looks around. She nods in approval and Eve gives her a hug.

"Thank you so much I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem girl. So I think you should tell Punk you are ready for him to come."

"Yeah great idea."

Kelly pulls her friend into another hug and departs while Eve texts Punk. Eve turns her phone off after the message is sent and goes to the parking lot to wait for her love. She sees his car turn in the entrance and she feels like her heart is going to drop out of her stomach. She looks back at the park and hopes she has made the right choice on the way to tell him. She rushes to his car as he gets out and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Punk wraps his arms around her waist and returns the kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Just because I love you."

Eve takes his hand and leads him toward the first park bench. As the approach the bench Punk notices the baby bottles scattered around the bench. He dosen't say anything as he continues to let Eve lead him around. They approach the next set of benches and he sees diapers all around. At this point he is terribly confused. He dosen't know what to say as Eve leads him to a blanket laid out on the grass. She sits down and pulls him down next to her.

"Baby what's going on?"

Eve dosen't say anything she pulls out a teddy bear with a baby bib on. The teddy bear is holding the positive pregnancy test. She gives the bear to Punk and as he takes it she tries to decode the look on his face. Punk looks at the bear then back at her then back to the bear.

"Eve is that what I think it is?"

"Punk I am pregnant."

"Eve that is wonderful."

"Really?"

"Yeah I love you. It wasn't what I was expecting but together I know we are ready for everything. I would love to have a child with you."

Punk is pulling her into his arms as he leans in and gives her a kiss.

"Now everything else on the benches makes sense."

"Yeah I thought it would be cute."

"I loved it."

Eve can feel the guilt swallow her whole as she sits cuddle against Punk. She has to tell him the whole story. She hopes he will still be happy when the truth comes out she takes a deep breath and before she can stop it the tears are streaking down her face. Punk looks at her and wipes a tear away.

"Baby what is wrong?"

"Punk there is something else I have to tell you."

"Okay what is it?"

Eve pulls away from him and turns around so she is starring straight into his eyes. Before she can stop it the words come pouring out of her mouth.

"Punk I don't know who's baby this is. Let me explain please before you get upset. After you got fired you were so upset. I didn't know what to do seeing you like that so I thought maybe I could go talk to John. I went to see him in his hotel room. At first he wasn't interested in hiring you back until I agreed to do anything he wanted. He forced me to sleep with him so he would hire you back."

Eve takes a deep breath and looks at Punk tears streaking her cheeks. Punk dosen't say anything he stands up and starts to pace. Eve watches them fear filling her body. Punk clenches his fist and looks at her.

"I am going to kill that motherfucker."

"Punk calm down."

"No Eve I am not going to calm down. He used you and his power. He might have gotten you pregnant. I am going to fucking kill him."

"Punk listen to reason if you go in there hot he will just fire you again. Then everything I did for your job was in vain."

"Eve why didnt you tell me."

"I was scared you would leave me."

Punk looks at her and all the anger in his body washes away. He knows she was just trying to help him. He falls to his knees and starts to cry with her. Eve pulls him into a hug.

"Eve I am sorry."

"What why? You have no reason to be sorry."

"It's my fault. I should have handled the situation better."

"Punk I don't regret it and I would do it over without hesitation."

"Eve I am upset you lied to me but I will support you weither it turns out to be my baby or not. We will get through this one way or the other."

"What about John."

"We will get him."

Punk pulls Eve in and gives her a gentle kiss reassuring her that it will all be okay. Then he pulls away and grabs the picnic basket digging through it. He pulls out one of the sandwhiches and takes a bite.

"We will get him.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you everybody again for reading and writing. I just can't say that enough you guys are what makes me wanna get up and write this story everyday. So thank you again and again and again. Away we go.

Eve had schduled her first doctors appointment. So as they sat in the office waiting on their doctor Punk was holding her hand trying to help her stay calm and not get to nervous. He told her something funny he had read in the paper and Eve laughs. She looks at him and smiles. He returns the smile but she can she some anxiety in his eyes. She knows he is just as nervous as she is even if he would never admit it.

The doctor comes in with a clipboard and a laptop. She introduces herself as and sits the laptop down. She opens it up and begins to ask the couple all of the normal questions. Illness any of their family might of had, things they are allergic to, medical conditons. The doctor starts to explain how the placenta is starting to grow and how this causes her heart to beat faster. Like an extra 15 beats per minute. She explains that Eve should be feeling a little more tired then usual because of all the extra work her body is doing.

She tells them that right now the baby is about 1/25 inches long and is about the size of a dot at the end of a sentence. Eve catches her breath in amazement that this little being could be growing inside of her. She puts her hand to her stomach and Punk puts his hand on top of hers. As the doctor leaves the room to setup their next appointment Punk leans in and gives her a kiss.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?"

"I can't believe there is actually a little tiny being in there."

"Imagine they are only this big."

Eve smiles and Punk rubs her tummy a little bit. The doctor comes in and informs them that their next appointment is schdeuled for a month out. She explains to Eve that she needs to take care of herself. Make sure she is drinking enough and eating enough. No insane physical activity. She congradulates them as she exits the room. As Punk and Eve leave the office the nurse behind the desk gives them a smile.

"See you guys next time."

The bid her goodbye and make their way to Punks car. Eve gets into the passanger seat and pulls the seatbelt around her chest.

"Babe can we stop and get something to eat?"

"Of course what would you like?"

"A salad from Wendy's."

"Okay."

After getting their food they make their way back to Punks house. They were on a little break before heading to Texas for Raw. Eve had decided to spend the four days with Punk at his house. He rushes around and opens the door for Eve as she gets out.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

He grabs her hand and leads her into the house. They settle on the couch and begin to ear their food. Punk grabs the remote and flips on the tv. He flips on a few channels before deciding on Knocked Up. Eve laughs as she shoves a bite of salad into her mouth.

"Hey that is kinda like us."

"Except for we were already in love."

"True."

They finish eating their meals and Punk pulls Eve close to him wrapping his arms around her waist. They watch the movie in silence for a while until Punk lets out a deep sigh. Eve turns around and looks at him.

"What's the matter?"

"I have just been thinking alot lately."

"About what?"

"Us and our baby."

"Oh."

"Eve I don't know how else to say it. I want you to move in with me. If you want... I mean I have been thinking about it alot and it just makes sense I mean with the baby and everything."

"Punk I would love to."

"Really?"

"Yes of course. How about when we get back from Texas."

"That would be great."

Eve leans in and gives Punk a deep kiss on the lips. Eve happily returns the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. He rubs his tounge along her bottom lip begging for entrance. She grants him his wish and soon the two are a hot sweaty mess on the couch. Punk lies down and pulls Eve close into his arms burying his face into her neck.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They lie in silence for a while and continue to watch the movie until Eve hears Punk snoring from behind her. A smile spreads to her lips at how cute it really is that he fell asleep on her. She digs into her pocket and pulls her phone out. She sends her bestfriend a text.

_Had first doctors appointment today. E_

_How did it go? K 3_

_Pretty good the dr thinks I am four weeks along. She said the baby is like the size of a period mark._

_LOL how freaking cute. Auntie Kelly can't wait to spoil her._

_Your too funny how do you know it is a girl. _

_I am psyhic duh!_

_I forgot lol. I also have other news. _

_Girl you better spill. _

_lol you will never guess. go ahead try_

_I hate you lol. no really i hate this game. Damnit I give up just tell me_

_Punk asked me to move in. _

_Really that is so great I am so happy for you. You deserve it girl. Guess who finally asked me out? _

_I dunno_

_Cena_

_Seriously_

_Yeah _

_Plz tell me you said yes. You have only been chasing him for years. _

_I know right of course I said yes. Oh speaking of look at the time I gotta go get ready. Txt me later punk. Love ya 3_

_Have fun ;) _

_haha._

Eve smiles to herself as she tosses her phone on the coffee table. She was estatic for her best friend. She really had been after John for years. He had always seemed to be in denial but Kelly never gave up. She would have to ask for details later. She looks at her sleeping angel and yawns. She finds another movie but feels her eye lids droop until she is fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for all your reviews and reading my story. I really apperciate it. So keep reviewing and letting me know you guys are diggin the story thanks much love. Hope you all have a wonderful weekend.

Eve opens her eyes and looks around the tv is turned off and Punk is no longer behind her. She can feel the warmth from where his arms were once. She sits up slowly and streches. He comes in carrying a glass of orange juice and a gorgeous smile.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning."

She reaches up and takes the glass of orange juice from him. She takes a sip and sits the glass down on his coffee table. Punk sits down beside her with a cup of coffee and she looks at him with a sigh.

"Whats wrong?"

"I miss coffee."

Punk laughs a little before giving Eve a peck on the lips.

"I know but I apperciate all the sacrafices you are making for us and our baby."

Eve smiles and gives Punk a passionate kiss which he happily returns. He pulls away smiling and gets up. Eve watches him as he makes his way back into the kitchen. He returns a few seconds later carrying two plates with him. He sits it down infront of her and Eve notices the wonderful smell and how delicious it looks. She picks up her fork and digs in. These have to be the best scrambled eggs she has ever eaten.

"Oh my these are so good."

"Thanks."

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Thanks."

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

"I am glad you like them."

The couple finishes eating in silence as they watch tv. Once they are done eating Punk collects their plate and carries them back to the sink. He rinshes them off and sticks them in the dishwasher. Eve gets up and brings him out the glass so he can add it to the rack. He takes the glass and gives her a smile.

"So you wanna take a shower before we have to head out?"

"Yeah that sounds great."

Punk grabs her hand and leads her upstairs to the bathroom. He starts the shower and goes to get some towels as Eve strips down and steps into the shower. The hot water feels good against her body and she stands there for a moment until Punk returns. He strips down and enters the shower with her. He kisses her slowly on the lips before grabbing his body wash and pouring some on the loofa. He washes her body slowly kissing her neck and shoulders. Once she is clean she returns the favor and washes his body. Once they are both clean Punk gets out first and holds open a towel for her. She gets out and he wraps the towel around her body. The both dry off and quickly get dressed. Once they are dressed they throw their towels in the hamper and Punk heads to the bedroom to get their luggage. He makes sure everything is off and good before the head out the door.

At the airport Eve can see most of the superstars already waiting at the gate and her eyes scan the crowd for her best friend. She sees her and gives her a big smile and a thumbs up when she sees Kelly holding hands with one John Cean. Punk comes back from the ticket counter and gives Eve her ticket. The walk over to the gate hand in hand. As they get closer her friend rushes over to her and puts a hand on her tummy.

"Hello baby girl."

Eve laughs at her friend.

"How do you know it is a girl?"

"I just know."

"I see your date went well."

"Yeah it did."

"I want details later."

"Of course."

A flight attendent comes to the front of the gate and starts to take their tickets so they can all file onto the plane. Eve sat down and looked out the window as Punk stored some of their stuff in the overhead compartment. He then sat down beside her and took her hand in his. Eve stares out the window and watches the clouds roll by. She places her head on Punks shoulder and soon she is asleep. She is soon awakend by Punk giving her a kiss on the lips. She opens her eyes and looks around most of the superstars are off the plane but there are few lingering behind. She stands and streches as Punk grabs their overhead luggage. They exit the plane and get in the taxi waiting for them outside.

The backstage area of the arena was really nice all the superstars were hanging out waiting for Raw to begin. Punk in his dressing room and Eve is in the diva's locker room talking to her bestfriend when there is a knock on the door. Eve opens it and David Otunga is standing there drinkng out of his thermostat. There is nothing but venom in her voice.

"What do you want?"

"John wants you to come to his office after Raw starts. Oh he says come alone."

"Whatever tell him I will be there."

She slams the door in his face she turns around to see all the divas looking at her. She sighs and looks at them they all look a little confused. She scans the room and sees Kelly Kelly standing in the back. She gives her a little thumbs up and Eve smiles. She takes a deep breath.

"I guess you all will find out one way or another. Although I wish he was here."

"Out with it already." Aj snaps.

Eve didn't like her she hadn't liked since the little elf had developed feelings for her boyfriend. She glares at her but continues on.

"I guess you all know that Punk and myself are dating. I am pregnant." Almost every diva in the locker room pulls her into a hug and she smiles as she sees AJ storm out. She thanks all of the girls for their kindness and takes a breath as she sees Punk exit from behind the curtain on the ramp leading to the stage. She says good bye to her friend and exits the diva's locker room. The closer she gets to John's room the more nervous she gets. She knocks quietly on the door hoping he won't hear but of course he does.

"Come in."

Eve opens the door and John's head snaps up to look at her. He points to the empty chair and she sits down. She looks at him and feels sick to her stomach at the thought that she ever slept with him. He sits his pen down and looks up at her.

"Eve tonight I am going to put you in a match against the glamazon."

Eve feels like she has been hit by a bus and all she can think about is the tiny life growing inside of her. She becomes up set and stares at him with fear in her eyes. He looks back up at her still sitting there.

"Is there anything else?"

"John I can't compete tonight."

"Why is that Eve."

"John I am pregnant."

He drops the pen and this time his gaze meets hers but he dosen't pull away. He stares at her for a moment trying to think of something to say. She stares at him her heart beating out of her chest. She can feel her palms get sweaty.

"Eve that is very unforunate. You were such an assest to this company."

"Were? What do you mean were?"

"Well seeing as how you are no longer in any condition to compete I have no choice but to wish you luck on your future endevor."

Eve sits stunned for a moment not sure of what to say until a smile spreads across her face.

"John you can't fire me."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because there is a 50/50 chance this baby is yours. I would hate for your wife to find out that you might be fathering a child with a women you blackmailed to sleep with you."

John just looks at her with his mouth open. She stands up and goes to exit before looking back at him.

"If I were you I would start treating people with respect and stop firing them for stupid shit. I would hate for dear sweet Barb to know the truth about you."

"Youuu you wouldn't."

"Oh but the beautiful thing about it is that I would and I will if you do one more hateful thing to me or Punk."

With this Eve storms out slamming the door behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

I am sad to say this my review count has gone done alot which makes me sad. I am not sure why or what I can do to make this story better. I guess maybe you guys are tried of it? I am note sure so if you really do like this story plz review I am also open to ideas and suggestions for the direction of the story.

Eve storms back to the locker room to collect her bag. By the time she returns most of the divas have gone back to the hotel. She shoves her towel into the bag and curses out loud. She can't recall a time ever in her life that she had been so upset. Then a smile spreads across her face. She has dirt on the man trying to ruin her life. She would be damned if she would let John control her anymore. She is just about done packing when the door swings open. Punk is standing there sweaty and smiling. Eve has never found him more attractive or found herself more turned on. She laughs to herself damn hormones.

She walks up to him and pulls him into a passionate kiss that Punk happily returns. He places his hands on her hips and pulls her closer. She opens her mouth and grants his tounge access. A small moan escapes her lips. Punk pulls away a little and looks into her eyes.

"Damn what did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing just happy to see you."

Punk laughs and pulls Eve into another kiss. She pulls away this time and smiles at him.

"Okay something is up."

"I threatned John."

"What really? Your still standing?"

"Yup, I told him if he did anything to make our lives hell I would tell his wife about the baby that could possibly be his."

"You didnt."

"I did, I am tired of him running our lives."

"Mmmmmm that is kind of a turn on."

Punk silences Eve's next sentence by kissing her deeply. She wraps her arms around his neck and he carefully picks her up. He carries her over to the couch in the corner and gently sits her down. He places himself over her and slowly slides his hands up her shirt. She tightens her grip around his neck as he caresses her breast. Her breathing becoming a little heavier she whispers into his ear. "I want you."

Eve cuddles closer to Punk as he wraps his arms around her tummy. She smiles and nuzzles her head against his neck. They don't say anything for a few minutes they let the silence between them do the talking.

"Baby?"

"Yeah I was hoping maybe this weekend when we get back home we could start packing your stuff."

"Of course."

"I am hoping that we can have you moved into my house before tuesday when we ship out for smackdown."

"I would love that."

Punk takes her hand and interwines his fingers with hers. He gives her hand a loving kiss.

"Then maybe we could start to decorate the nursery."

Eve grins as a yawn escapes her mouth. She feels so tired and comfy that soon she feels her eyelids getting heavy.

As Eve quickly curled her hair she couldn't believe a month had already gone by and she was heading to her next doctor's visit. She had moved in with Punk and things were going great. He had even given her a closet for her stuff. Her very own closet she laughed to herself that is how you could tell a man truly loved you. They gave up thier closet for your wardrobe. She looks at herself and decides it is good enough. She rushes downstairs where Punk is waiting for her at the door.

"About time."

"Shut up I had to curl my hair."

"Baby it wasn't needed you always look beatiful."

"Thank you."

They sit in the waiting room and Eve smiles as she sees pregnant lady after pregnant lady leave the doctors office with smiles on their faces. She takes a deep breath and grabs Punk's hand. He smiles at her before returning to the magazine he is reading. Eve doesn't know why but she is nervous. Before she can think too much about it the nurse calls them back. They follow her and she weighs Eve informing her that she has gained about three pounds. She then takes them to their room and informs them the dr will be with them in a minute.

After about twenty minutes enters the room and greets them. She askes Eve how she is feeling and then reassures her it is all normal. She tells Eve that she is gaining a good amount of weight but that she needs to drink a little more water. She asks Eve if she is taking her prenatal vitamins.

"I do but every morning after I have swalloed them I throw it back up."

"A easier way to do this is to take them at night. They actually are part of the reason you feel so queezy but if you take them before you go to sleep you will be asleep when that feeling kicks in."

Eve contiues to listen to her with a sense of awe that her body is going threw all these changes without her really even being able to tell. The Dr explains this week, that the baby is actually starting to look a little bit more human. She also explains some other exciting developments. Like the baby's eyelids,ears,upperlip, and the tip of his nose are now the baby will also start to develop webbed fingers and toes. That the heartbeat is now at a rate of 150 beats per minute.

At some point during the conversation Punk grabbed Eve's hand. As the Dr is explaning all of this he gives her hand a gentle squeeze Eve looks at him smiling. After the Dr is done explaning everything she advies Eve to keep on a low workout schedule and she excuses them to leave. As they are walking away she tells them to make an appointment for twelve weeks or another month. Eve thanks her and they walk out hand in hand.

Eve plops down onto their couch and Punk sits beside her.

"Are you okay."

"Yeah I am just a little tired after learning all that about our baby."

"I know so much is going on. It's still hard to believe."

"I know."

Punk leans down and kisses Eve stomach causing her to laugh a little. He pulls her shirt up just exposing her tummy and whispers to the baby. "Good job in there." Eve smiles as he lets her shirt fall back down. She yawns and Punk chuckles a little.

"Why don't you take a nap before dinner?"

"You know that sounds good."

"Okay love I will wake you when it's time."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Punk gets up and gives Eve a gentle kiss on the top of her head before leaving the room. He comes back a minute later with her blanket and pillow. Eve lies down and Punk tunks her in before turing on Pawn Stars one of their favorite shows. He gives her forehead another quick kiss and makes his way to the kitchen. It isn't long before Eve is drifting off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Eve feels Punks lips gently touch hers and her eyes flutter open. She stretches and looks up at him he is smiling down at her. She sits up and he takes her hand and leads her into the kitchen. He has setup a nice little dinner complete with candles. He pulls her chair out for her and she sits down. He sits down opposite her and lights the candles. She helps herself to the pasta dish sitting there.

"Thank you but this is totally unnecessary."

"I know but I did it because I wanted to."

"Well thank you."

"Your welcome."

Eve takes a bite and the food is to die for. She smiles at Punk as she takes another bite she hadn't realized just how hungry she actually was. She finishes off her plate and scoops a little more from the dish. Punk chuckles a little and Eve looks at him trying to give him her best glare.

"I am just glad you enjoyed it."

"You are an amazing cook."

"Thanks so after we eat I thought we might want to pack up for our flight tomorrow."

"That's right we are heading out for Raw I had forgotten."

They finish packing and Eve throws her suitcase in the corner of their room. She jumps into the bed and pulls Punk down next to her. She brings his arms around her waist and closes her eyes. Soon they are both asleep.

The flight had been uneventful and they had landed as scheduled. The superstars that had landed about the same time their flight did were collecting their belongings and making their way to several cabs waiting for them outside. Eve had grabbed her two suitcases and was turning to leave when she bumped into John. He turned around anger in his eyes until he had saw who the culprit was.

"Eve I am sorry I didn't see you there."

"Its okay John it was my fault."

Eve grabs the suitcase that had fallen from her hand and quickly walks away from him. John watches her walk away and sighs. Outside Eve sees Punk standing by a cab waiting for him and she joins him. The cab pulls up outside of the hotel and Punk retrieves their luggage from the trunk. He tips the driver and grabs Eve's hand as the enter the hotel. The attendant behind the counter gives them their key and they make their way up to their room.

About an hour later they are unpacked and ready for the show that night. They decided to go grab a quick bite to eat before they are due at the arena for Raw. Eve sits at a table in the hotel's cafeteria as Punk gets their food. Punk brings a tray back to the table and sits down.

"I got you a salad babe."

"Thank you."

They begin to eat until AJ approaches their table. She glares at Eve as she places a hand on Punk's shoulder.

"Hi Punk"

"Hi AJ."

"Punk I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a taxi together?"

"Um AJ I am actually going to share a cab with Eve."

"Ohh Okay I guess I will see you at the arena then."

"Yeah I guess you will."

With this she gives another evil glare and walks off.

"I don't like the way she throws herself at you."

"Baby you know I love you and I wouldn't never do anything with her. Besides she is crazy everybody knows it I just think it's better to avoid that crazy train."

"Okay."

After they are done eating they catch a taxi to the arena. When they arrive Punk tips the driver and grabs Eve's hand as they make their way into the arena. Once inside Punk gives Eve a gentle kiss on the lips and makes his way to his locker room. Eve watches him go and makes her way to the diva's locker room. When she opens the door she sees her best friend sitting on a bench putting on some lipstick. Eve walks over and sits down beside her.

"Hey girl."

"Hey,"

"What's wrong?"

"It's that obvious is it?"

"Yeah a little bit."

"I just have a bad feeling about this show."

"Why?"

"Well we were eating before we came and AJ approached us. You should have seen the way she looked at me."

"Girl everybody knows she is crazy. Punk is so in love with you I wouldn't worry about."

"I hope your right."

"I am but I gotta go girl I have a match so maybe we go out for cake or pie later?"

"Sounds good."

Eve watches her best friend leave before turning on the TV to watch the show. There is a knock on the door and Eve answers it. She is surprised to see John standing there looking at her. She goes to the shut the door in his face but he stops her.

"Eve can we talk?"

"John I am not really in the mood."

"Please it is important."

"Fine."

Eve follows John closing the door behind her. He leads her to his office and asks her to sit down in the chair opposite his desk. She does as she is told and just stares at him with her arms folded over her chest.

"Eve, I can't stand the fact that your blackmailing me."

"John honestly you deserve it. You have made my life hell and Punk's life hell."

"I know I have been a complete asshole. I have been thinking though and it has hit me that the baby you are carrying has a fifty percent chance of being mine. At first I didn't know what to do because I didn't want you telling Barb about it but then I decided that I wanted to it be my child. I know it didn't happen under the best circumstance but it did happen and I want to be in my child's life. I filed for divorce and told Barb everything. Eve I want you to come live with me and let me help raise this child."

"What? You divorced your wife? Are you nuts John this baby also has a chance to be Punk's . What if it isn't your baby you have just thrown your life away for nothing. Barb will never take you back you know that right?"

"Eve I don't care I know this baby is mine. Without a doubt I know it. Eve you don't have a choice I am telling you need to leave Punk. If you don't I will fire both of you and I will make sure nobody hires Punk anywhere."

"You haven't changed John. I can't believe this you just told me you knew you where an asshole. Now your telling me that I have no choice but to be with you. Have you lost your mind?"

"Eve I know this is a lot to take in. So I am going to give you a few days until we tape smack down to make your choice but I am telling you if you don't choose me you will regret it. I can promise you that."

Eve can no longer stops the tears from falling down her cheeks. She storms out of his office letting the door slam behind her. John had gone crazy he was sure the baby was his even though there was a chance it wasn't. Now he was forcing her to be with him and raise their child together. He had talked himself into thinking this baby was his. Eve needed Punk. She needed to talk to him and tell him. She headed for his locker room. She didn't even bother knocking. She opened the door and her mouth dropped.

There on his couch was Punk and AJ. She was topless and attacking her boyfriend's mouth with her lips. Eve felt numb then she was running. She was running out to find a taxi. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart was hurting she felt it falling apart inside her. The love of her life the father of her child was kissing another women. She didn't know what to do. She ran to the room and packed her things she needed to get out of there. She got on the elevator she felt like throwing up. Everything was blending together and she was gone. She had blacked out on the elevator.

Cena pushed the button to get on the elevator. Due to an injury he was allowed to come with the other superstars to the hotel but he wasn't allowed on the show. As the door opened he saw her lying there passed out. He tries to get her attention but she doesn't respond. He check her pulse but can't find one. He calls 911 and then calls Punk.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while my charger for my latop hasn't been working so I am waiting for my new one to come in. I hope this chapter is okay. I feel like it isn't my best but hopefully you guys will disagree. I can't take all the credit I did get some suggestions that I decided to go with from TEAM BELLA XD . So let me know what you guys thought and hopefully this chap wasn't complete crap.


	19. Chapter 19

lsA/N :Wow thank you guys so much for the support of this last chapter I am very glad that you all enjoyed it and yes Team Bella XD I am always accepting ideas so give me whatever ya go and that goes for anybody else you of course will get credit so thank you everybody for reading and away we go. Also I got my new charger yay more updates!

Punk's phone goes off and he tries to grab it but AJ is still planted on top of him. He looks at her and lets out a frustrated sigh. She smiles a crazy smile but dosen't budge at all. He decides he will have to try and out crazy her.

"AJ, I need to get my phone."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do how else do I know if your suprise is here or not?"

"You got me a suprise?"

"Of course silly so let me answer my phone."

"Fine."

AJ slides off of him and Punk grabs his phone from the floor where it had fallen. He sees John's number and instantly he begins to worry. He flips it open and hits the green accept button. He can hear other people in the background.

"John?"

"Punk where the hell are you?"

"I am back at the arena."

"Dude you need to get your ass to the hospital now."

"Is everything okay."

"I will explain when you get there we are on our way now in an ambulance it's Eve."

"Oh god I am on my way."

He hangs up the phone and looks at the crazy girl sitting next to him on the couch.

"AJ I have to go and meet your suprise across town. So um how about we meet in the park down the street from here in lets say an hour?"

"Okay that sounds good."

"Okay great see ya then."

With this Punk is out the door and running outside. He catches the first taxi he sees and tells them is designation. He texts Kelly on the way to see if she knows what is going on. She responds almost right away telling him that she dosen't know too much but that she is on her way to the hospital. After maybe a twenty minute drive they arrive outside of the hospital Punk quickly hands some money to the driver and rushes inside. He runs up to the counter and asks them about an Eve Torres. The nurse tells him that she is on the second floor with the ICU and instructs him how to get there.

When the elevator door opens Punk rushes out and sees the waiting room and sees John sitting there with his hands in his head. He looks up at the sound of footsteps and stands up as Punk comes over. Punk runs over to him and tries to steady himself.

"John what the hell is going on."

"Well I went to get into the elevator and I saw Eve passed out on the floor. I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't respond."

"Oh god. Anyword yet."

"No nothing yet the rushed her in to look at her because of the baby that was about fourty minutes ago."

"God this is all my fault."

"Punk this isn't your fault."

"Yeah it is John. After my match I went to the Diva's locker room looking for her but she wasn't there. AJ was there and she pretty much threw herself at me. I tried to stop her but she pushed me on the couch and jumped on me. She took her shirt off and then was forcing herself on me. Dude Eve walked in and as soon as she saw it she took off. I could tell John she had been crying."

"Dude I am sorry that sucks. Damn AJ is nuts."

"I know, god what am I going to do?"

"It's gonna be okay."

Punk sits down and puts his hands in his head. He can feel the despair rising in his stomach. What if the love of his life dies and it was all because of him. The pain is too much to bear Punk can't hold back the tears swelling behind his eyes. He wipes his eye as he hears Kelly join their party. She pulls him into a hug and feels the shame of what he has done to her bestfriend. He tries to speak but Kelly stops him she just continues to hug him.

The three of them just sit there in silence as they wait for the Doctor to come in and deliver any kind of news. The minutes seem to turn into hours until the elevator dings and Punk looks up. As soon as he sees who is getting off the elevator he can feel the blood boiling in his veins. He stands up as John approaches them.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see how Eve and the baby are."

"Why do you even care I am sure some of this is your fault."

"Punk I would love to credit but this is all you. Yeah I know about AJ the whole locker room does. She thinks you stood her up in the park so she came back and told everybody that you two slept together."

"She is lying."

"I don't think she is. This is why I wanted Eve to be with me."

"You must be nuts if you thing Eve is ever going to be with you."

"She will after this."

Punk didn't say anything. He let his fist do the talking as it met John's nose. John begins to bleed he goes to punch Punk back but he stops him and twist his arm around.

"If you don't leave now I will break it."

John pulls his arm loose and storms off to the elevator. He hits the button and they watch as he disappers behind the elevator door. Punk tries to fight back the waves of emotion that are rolling through him. He wants to punch something but he also wants to cry. He throws his hands up in defeat he has never felt so hopeless and he hates it. Everything seems like it is out of his control. He looks at Kelly who gives him a sympathetic look before sitting down next to John.

Punk must have dozed off because him feels himself being shaken awake by Kelly. He opens his eyes and it hits him where they are at. He stands up as the doctor approaches them.

"Everybody my name is ."

Punk quickly shakes the doctor's hand.

"How is she?"

"Well to be honest it didn't look good at the begining. Eve has high blood pressure which I am suprised her OBGYN didn't catch but she had a very severe panic attack which caused her blood pressure to sky rocket and this is why she passed out. Her body was cutting off oxygen to the baby to try and save her vital organs so we almost lost them both. We were able to stablize both her and the baby. I want to keep them a couple of days."

"Oh god but they are both okay?"

"Yeah they both should be just fine."

"Thank you can we go see them."

"Well she is asleep at the moment. We had to put her under because all she was doing was crying and going hysteric over the baby. I would recommend you all go get some sleep and come back in the morning."

"Thank Doctor."

With this the doctor leaves the room and Punk collapes in the chair. He is numb he can't move. He had almost lost both of them. He was such and idiot. Would Eve even forgive him once she was awake. He sat there a minute before making John and Kelly leave. He wasn't going anywhere but he knew it wouldn't do any good making the two of them stay. As they left he lied down on a little couch in the waiting room. He closed his eyes and he didn't try to stop the tears he let them come staining his cheeks with sorrow,shame and above anything else relief.


	20. Chapter 20

so this is just a little side note to chapter 19 the doctors name is grey but for some reason it isn't showing up on the website but it shows on my wordpad. I tried to delete and redo it several times and the name still isn't showing so sorry guys this is the only way I could think to pass on the message so I am sure you read the chap first so yeah thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks everybody for the wonderful reviews. I am thinking I should maybe give props to each invidual person that reviews. I don't know what do you guys think should we do it by name or is a group thank you let me know and away we go.

Punk opens his eyes and hopes that the events of last night was a terrible dream. He sits up and looks around sleep still cloudling his eyes. He sees the coffee machine in the corner and he knows that it isn't a dream. Eve is really in the hospital and they really almost lost their baby. He could kick his own ass it is his fault no matter what his friends say it is his fault. He looks at the clock on the wall and it says eight. He yawns and walks over to the coffee machine getting a cup. He takes a sip as a nurse walks out from behind the ICU doors.

"Excuse me miss."

"Yes sir."

"Can you tell me information about a patient."

"Yes sir what's her name?"

"Eve Torres."

"Let me see."

The nurse looks through the charts she has in her hands until she stops at Eve's.

"No sir she is still under."

"Okay can I go in."

"I can't let you visiting hours aren't until ten. I suggest you go get something to eat."

"Okay thanks."

Punk heads down to the cafteria as he gets into the elevator he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees a text from Kelly. She asks how Eve is doing and how he is doing. He responds that Eve is still asleep and that he is getting some breakfast. She informs him that they are getting something to eat then they will be there. Punk shoves the phone back into his pants pocket and enters the cafteria. He gets a plate with some eggs and fruit. He sits down at a table and looks down at his plate. Punk realizes he isn't very hungry he plays around with it for a while before deciding to go back to the waiting area.

He sits down in a chair and runs a hand through his hair. This was torture in the truest form and Punk would give anything to be at the hotel with Eve in his arms. He is pulled away from his thoughts by the ding of the elevator door. He looks up and sees Kelly stepping through. She rushes over to him and pulls him into a hug. John slowly following behind her.

"Have you been here all night?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go in and see her."

"Not til ten."

Just as Punk informs Kelly of this information a nurse comes through the double doors and looks at them. Punk stands up quickly as the nurse motions for him to follow her. He looks at Kelly who motions for him to follow. She leads him to Eve's room and knocks on the door. He can hear Eve answer and his heart begins to nurse opens the door slowly and goes in first Punk follows her. As soon as Eve sees him she begins to cry and the nurse looks at him.

"Go away."

"Eve baby we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you. Go away."

"Baby please don't be like that give me a chance to explain."

He goes to sit on the bed but the nurse stops him. He looks at the nurse and then looks at Eve. His heart is breaking he has betrayed the only girl he has ever loved and now she wants nothing to do with him. Eve turns her head and refuses to look at him. He can hear her sobs even though he can't see her face. The nurse asks him to leave and Punk has no choice but to do as he is told. Punk walks through the door and plops down in the nearest chair. He puts his hands in his head and lets the tears fall. Kelly comes and kneels down beside him.

"Kell she wouldn't even let me talk to her. She just started crying then the nurse asked me to leave."

"Punk you know you are my friend but what did you expect? She is heart broken."

"I know I was just hoping."

"Punk I will talk to her but I think you need to go back to the hotel and get some rest."

"No I can't leave."

"Look she won't let you in her room. You were here all night we will keep an eye on her and try to talk her down okay?"

"Okay. Okay you win."

Punk hugs Kelly and shakes John hands before stepping onto the elevator and making his way back to the hotel. Once he is gone Kelly waits by the doors for a nurse to come out. When a nurse finally comes out she asks about Eve and the nurse escorts her to Eve's room. Kelly knocks on the door and waits for her best friend to beckon her in. As she opens the door she can see a smile spread across Eve's face. She rushes into the room and pulls her friend into a hug.

"You gave us quite a scare there Miss."

"I know I am sorry I guess I have high blood pressure."

"Well at least they found the problem and your stable now."

"I agree. So how are you doing?"

"I am good I am just worried about Punk."

"Oh god Kelly I don't want to talk about him. Honestly do you even know what happened."

"Yeah I do he told us and I think you should listen. Sometimes things aren't always as they seem."

"Kell I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"I have just never seen him so upset."

"Well he brought him on himself. Honestly I feel so betrayed he can have AJ I am done."

"You can't just throw your relationship away."

"Here's the thing I didn't he did. Kelly John asked me to move in with him and I think I might."

"Oh my god did you hit your head?"

"No but there is a chance this baby is his. I just feel like Punk had his chance maybe I should give John a chance now."

"God Eve the only reason this baby might be his is he black mailed you to sleep with him."

"I know Kelly but people change."

"I can't support this you are talking crazy. If you want to throw away a good thing because of AJ you go for it but I don't support you."

"Fine then you can just leave."

With this Kelly storms out of the room and Eve can't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. She hears another knock on her door and she throws her head back against the pillow. She dosen't feel like vistors anymore but maybe it is the nurse so she tells them to come in. She cries harder when she sees who is behind the door. John enters with a small bouquet of flowers. He dosen't say anything as puts the flowers in a small vase by her bed. He looks at her and smiles before sitting down and taking her hand.

"How are you feeling. Hows the baby."

"Nobody told you?"

"Afraid not."

"God I am sorry John. I am doing okay the baby is fine they were able to stablize us both."

"It's okay I know I don't have many fans."

"Yeah but that still isn't right."

"Eve it is okay. I promise I am just worried about you."

Eve begins to cry harder and John pulls her into a hug.

"Eve I am sorry about earlier I shouldn't have tried to force you into anything that wasn't right. It should be your choice."

"John Punk cheated on me with AJ."

"God Eve I am so sorry."

"John I want to give you a shot."

"Eve what are you saying."

"After I get out I want to move in with you. I think you are right we should give us a try this baby could very well be yours as well. "

"Eve are you sure? I don't want you to make a decision because you are upest and mad at Punk."

Eve puts her hand up to stop John from talking. She leans in and kisses him gently on the lips. She pulls away and looks at him. John looks totally suprised and Eve can't help but laugh.

"John I am sure. Punk had a chance and he blew it so I think it is fair you have one too."

Eve leans in and gives John another gentle kiss. He returns it this time wrapping his arms around Eve's waist.

A/N2: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I KNOW PUNK EVIL AND JOHN GOOD WHAT GIVES? LOL THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE FOR A GOOD READ. I PROMISE IT WILL WORK ITSELF OUT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER AND THERE WILL BE PLENTY OF EVE AND PUNK FLUFF IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. SO LOVE YOU ALL.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing I greatly apperciate it. :)

As John pulled up outside of the apartment Eve shared with Punk she could feel her heart drop out of her stomach. She had been heart broken when she had seen him making out with AJ. Honestly she had shed her tears and she had moved on with her life. John seems to sense the pain she is feeling he takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. Eve looks at him with a gentle smile. She gives him a gentle kiss on the lips before getting out of the car. She takes a deep breath as she pulls open the door and makes her way inside. She gets on the elevator and hits the button for their floor.

She knocks on the door but there isn't an answer so she waits for a moment before knocking again. This time it is only a couple of minutes before AJ answers the door. Eve's jaw hits the floor she can't believe who is standing infront of her. She tries not to let the emotions come flooding out. She shouldn't be upset she had moved on and Punk should too. AJ just glares at her and it takes all of Eve's will power not to punch her in the face.

"What do you want?"

"Is Punk home?"

"He is in the shower."

"Did he tell you I would be coming by for my stuff."

"Yeah he briefly mentioned it this morning."

"Can I come in?"

"I guess."

With this AJ opens the door but dosen't move forcing Eve to move around her. She looks at the apartment and she feels so much anger. Punk had changed everything. He had redecorated, gotten a new couch. Almost everything in the apartment was new . In the corner disregarded were the few things she had brought with her. She gathers them and tries to leave the apartment before Punk sees her. She can't bear to look him in the eye. She turns to leave but hears the bathroom door open.

"Hi."

She turns around to see Punk standing there with nothing but a towel around his waist and it brings back painful memories of all the love made in the apartment. The memories are short lived as AJ walks over and puts her arms around his waist. Eve rolls her eyes and heads for the door not saying anything to Punk. He quickly pulls away from AJ and stops Eve by the door.

"When is the next appointment?"

"Friday but why do you care?"

"I just want to be there for our baby."

"Yeah I'll see ya there."

With this Eve walks out into the hallway and towards the elevator. She dosen't turn around but she knows Punk is watching her leave. She gets into the car and lets out a sigh. John takes her hand and looks at her. Eve dosen't look at him at first. He gently reaches over and turns her head so she is facing him. He takes a finger and wipes the tears from her cheek. She gives him a weak smile.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah that was just harder then I thought."

"Of course it was, you guys had built a life here."

"That life is over now and mine is starting with you."

"Well then shall we?"

"Yea of course."

With this John starts the car and drives towards their new home. After she had gotten out of the hospital John had agreed to rent an apartment close to Punk because of the chance of the being his. So that he could have the choice to come to appointments as gets out and comes around to hold her door open for her. She gets out and he wraps and arm around her waist and leads her inside. The apartment is beatiful John takes her hand and leads her into their bedroom. He had taken alot of time to decorate it and Eve had to say it was just as beautiful as the living room.

Eve and John sit in the waiting room of the a pregnant lady and her husband are sitting across from them holding hands. Eve looks at them and smiles it reminds her of the last time she was here with Punk. She takes John hand and he looks at her giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She turns her head towards the door just in time to see Punk walk in with AJ close behind him. Eve feels her stomach turn why did he have to bring her with him. What was seriously wrong with that man. Before she had the chance to say anything the Doctor calls her in and she stands taking John's hand. She leads them to their usual room and has Eve sit on the medical bed. She smiles at John but dosen't say anything as she takes Eve's blood pressure. She writes down the results and informs them that their Doctor will be with them in a minute.

The doctor comes in and greets them she introduces herself to John and ask Eve how she is doing. She asks Eve some questions and takes her vitals before informing them on what is happening with the baby. The baby's eyes and ears are on in place making them seem more human. The baby weighs 1/2 ounce and is 2 1/2 inches long and is the length of a pinkie finger. She informs Eve that she is gaining just the right amount of weight and informs her to come back in another month for her 16 week check up. She thanks both of them and excuses herself. Eve stands up and takes John's hand.

"It's fascinating isn't it?"

"Yeah all the stuff happening that we don't see."

"I know I am never not amazed with what I learn about the baby."

Eve and John step out into the waiting room where Punk and AJ are waiting. Punk stands up and comes over to Eve taking her hand. Eve pulls away and just looks at him.

"Everything is okay."

"Eve please talk to me."

"I don't feel like talking."

"Please."

"Don't you and your whore have to be going."

AJ stands up and gets in Eve's face.

"Excuse me what did you just call me."

"You heard me the first time. You are nothing but a crazy ass whore."

"Oh no you didn't. I suggest you take your fat ass and get out of here."

"You bitch."

Eve reaches out and slaps Eve across the face. With this she grabs John's hand and storms out of the Doctor's office. AJ just stares dumb founded at them as they leave the office. Punk cant help but to smile to himself.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: You guys I am so sad I know the last chapter wasn't my best but I only got two reviews. I feel so heartbroken :( Again if you guys have any suggestions you wanna see in the story just let me know. I apperciate all who read and take the time to review a special thanks to team bella xd :) you are awsome! and away we go.

Eve sits in the women's locker room watching the match unfolding on the screen before her. It has been a week since her encounter at the Doctor's office with AJ. She had tried to avoid her after that but it seemed since they had landed in Orlando for Raw that AJ had been following her trying to get a reaction out of her. She would taunt her in the hallway about the dirty sex her and Punk were having. Last night was the worst it had taken every ounce of Eve's control not to tackle AJ and break her nose. She had slept with John once since they had gotten together because deep down she still loved Punk. She watches the screen as AJ tags her partner into the ring. Clearly Punk has moved on Eve tries not think about the two of them together as she watches AJ cheering her partner on in the corner.

She is torn away from her thoughts by a knock on the locker room door. She assumes it is John because a diva would just come in without knocking. She stands up slowly and opens the door but instead of John standing there it is Punk. She is shocked to see him she feels so emotions at once seeing him there. He looks past her into the locker room and sees that it is empty. He runs a hand through his hair and Eve feels like melting. She knows she can't she has promised John a chance. She tries to remain cold as she looks into his eyes.

"What do you want? Isn't your girl in the ring?"

"Eve don't be like that."

Eve dosen't say anything Punk pushes the door open a little more and walks past her into the locker room. Eve closes the door and turns around folding her hands across her chest. Punk walks over to the couch and sits down patting the seat next to him. Eve dosen't move at first but she can feel her heart beating faster. She gives in and goes over sitting down next to him. He goes to grab her hand but quickly pulls away. Eve tries to hide the dissapointment on her face as she looks back over to him.

"Again what do you want?"

"Just to talk about the baby."

"What about it."

"How are you feeling? Have you thought about the nursery yet?"

"I am okay. No I haven't really thought about it too much."

"Well your 3 months so shouldn't you start?"

"No I can't we were suppose to build it together."

Eve can't hold back the tears anymore and they come out streaming her cheeks. Punk looks at her but dosen't hesitate this time as he pulls her into a hug. She rests her head on his chest and he runs a hand through her hair. God he has missed this he likes AJ but he knows he loves the girl in his arms. He wants to kick his own ass for being an idiot and not fighting for her. Eve pulls away and looks up at him trying to give him a small smile. Then it happens Punk leans in and kisses her on the lips. Eve tries not to return the kiss but her emotions get the best of her and she wraps her arms around Punk. Punks puts his hands on her slowly growing baby bump. Eve feels herself get lost in the kiss until she hears John's voice on the tv. She quickly snaps out of it and pulls away. Punk looks at her a little hurt and confused.

"We can't be doing this."

"Eve I am sorry."

"I know but it dosen't change anything you are with her and I am with John."

"Why? I know you still love me I can feel it in that kiss."

"Punk if you loved me you wouldn't have kissed another women."

Punk dosen't say anything he just gets up and leaves the room. As soon as the door closes Eve's resolve disappers and she burst into tears. She still loved him so much but she had promised to give John a chance. She wipes the tears from her eyes and heads to John's office. Eve knocks on the door and she hears John call out for her to come in. As soon as she opens the door he looks up at her and a smile spreads across his face. Eve sits down in the chair across from his desk and John's smile fades.

"Baby have you been crying?"

"No, I am okay just hormones."

"So you were crying?"

"Yeah I am."

"Are you sure your okay."

"John I kissed Punk."

John stands up and comes around the desk sitting on the edge. All love is gone as anger spreads across his face.

"What?"

Eve can see his face turn a little red as the anger spreads through him. She is actually scared she has never seen John like this before.

"John he kissed me. He came to the locker room to talk so I let him in and next thing I know he is kissing me."

"You whore."

"John."

"I don't want to hear it."

Next thing Eve feels is John's hand hit the side of her cheek. She is taken back her mind racing she can't find words. She can't find anything she is barely able to raise her hand to her cheek before she feels his hand connect with her lip. It is stinging and she chokes out a sob as he slams his office door behind him. She taste the bitter liquid as it enters her mouth. She tries to stand but she feels dizzy. She closes her eyes and tries to let the feeling pass but it does no good. She manages to stand and make her way to the bathroom in the back of his office. Her lips is split and bleeding her cheek is red and swollen. Before she can stop her dinner is coming back up.

Eve stands up and flushes the toilet the dizzy feeling have escaped her she makes her way back to the mirror. She looks at her reflection and she feels shame. She brought this upon herself by kissing Punk. She grabs a washcloth and slowly cleans her lips. She tries to hold back sobs so nobody comes to investigate. After cleaning herself up she quickly makes her way back to the locker room to collect her things before anybody sees her. She calls a taxi and makes her way back to their hotel room. She tries to enter the lobby and get to their room without being noticed. She is successful as she opens the door and throws her bag against the wall. She sits on the bed and all the tears she has been bottling up come out. She lies on the bed and grabs a pillow hugging it crying herself to sleep.

The lights hits Eve's eyes and she pulls the blanket up farther over hear head. She lets out a moan and feels her lip burn. She realizes that last night wasn't a terrible dream but really did happen. She pulls the blanket down and sits up slowly she notices it right away. On the table in the corner is a beautiful boquet of flowers and a bear. She slowly gets up and puts her hand against her tummy. She grabs the card sitting on the top of flowers and reads it.

_Eve, _

_I am so sorry for last night. I had no right to touch you I just lost my temper. I am so scared of losing you. I know you still have feelings for Punk and I worry everyday you will leave me. I know these don't even begin to make up for me laying a hand on you but I hope its a start. I had to go in early so I will see you hopefully tonight. _

_all my love John. _

Eve crumbles up the note and throws it back on the table. She slowly makes her way to the bathroom. She looks in the mirror and sees that her lip has a cut and her cheekbone is swollen and bruised. She tries to touch her cheek but it is still sore. She quickly gathers some clothes and gets dressed. She tries her best to cover the marks with her makeup and makes her way downstairs for some breakfast. She puts some fruit and a muffin on her plate and finds a table in the back. She sits down and begins to eat her breakfast watching as the other superstars come in and sit. She sees Kelly and she prays she won't join her but it is in vain. After getting some fruit Kelly comes and sits down at the table. Eve gives her best friend a smile and Kelly just looks at her.

"God Eve what happened to your face."

"Hi Kell nice to see you too."

"I am sorry. Hi, it just looks like somebody beat the hell out of you."

"I got up to pee last night and I tripped I feel and hit my face on the edge of the nightstand."

"Oh."

This answer seems to make Kelly happy as she begins to eat her breakfast. Eve dosen't say anything as she finishes her food and excuses herself. Anxious to get out of there before anybody else ask any further questions. Kelly watches as her best friend walks away. She knows something isn't right with Eve's story and she looks over to Punk who breaks away from AJ and approaches her table.

"Is she okay? It looks like she got in a fight."

"She claims that she fell last night."

"Yeah like I believe that story."

"I know but the question is what are we going to do?"

a/n2: so I have an idea for another story and I just wanted to get some feedback before I start it. Actually two stories so let me know what you guys think. One is a love triangle between aj,punk and kane. also one between layla and santino so let me know what ya think much love


	24. Chapter 24

Guys what's going on only two reviews for each chapter I have posted lately lol oh well. Any are better then none. So thank you for all who read. A special thanks to JohnCenaRkoFanForever and MyRussianCowboy for leaving reviews your guys are awsome. I think I am going to start writing out my story for the love triangle so if you have free time please check it out and as always any ideas you have are welcomed and will recieve credit for.

Eve opens the door to her hotel room and sees John sitting on the bed. She looks at him nerviously before entering the room. He looks at her and stands up making his way over to her. He grabs her hand and Eve flinches a little bit. John takes notice of this and he quickly drops her hand. Eve feels guilty at her response to his touch so she reaches out and takes his hand again. John looks at her and smiles slightly Eve pulls him to the bed and sits down. John takes her cue and sits down beside her. Eve stares at the flowers but can't seem to find any words so John speaks first.

"Eve I came here to apologize."

"John."

"No Eve listen to me. I shouldn't have hit you I am so sorry."

"John, it's okay I understand why you did it."

"Eve it isn't okay."

"John you were upset and I can't blame you. I would be terribly upset if you kissed your ex wife."

"That still dosen't excuse what I did."

"Maybe not but I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Of course."

A sense of relief seems to wash over John as he leans in and gives Eve a gentle kiss on the lips. She returns the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulls her down on the bed and hovers above her kissing her neck gently. Eve closes her eyes as moan escapes her lips. John goes to kiss her again but is interupted by a knock on their door. Eve looks at the door then back at John who now looks a little irritated. He gets up and opens the door suprised by who is standing on the other side.

"What the hell do you want?"

Eve hears the venom in John's voice and sits up quickly to see who is at the door. She is also a little suprised to see Punk standing there.

"Can I please speak with Eve?"

John dosen't say anything as he looks from Punk to Eve. Eve stands up and walks towards the door.

"Is that okay."

John dosen't say anything he just gives her a little nod. Eve gives him a quick kiss before following Punk into the hallway. She hears John close the door behind her and she turns on Punk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Eve we need to talk."

"Oh god Punk I thought we said all that was needed. I thought we agreed we can't be together anymore."

"No this isn't about us."

"Then what's this about?"

Punk sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Eve begins to feel uncomfortable as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I don't know how else to say it. Is John hitting you?"

"God, did Kelly put you up to this?"

"No well yes and no. I saw the bruises on your face and I got worried. She hinted at it and then I thought about it and it seemed to make sense."

"I told her what happened and as far as your concerned I don't have to explain myself to you anymore."

"Your right I am sorry but Eve I swear if he is hitting you."

"Well he isn't so I have to go."

"Okay just please be careful."

With this Punk leans down and gives Eve a kiss on the cheek. Eve enters her room and quickly closes the door behind her. John is starring at her all regret and remorse gone from his eyes. Anger flashing in them just like they other night. Eve backs up against the door as John stands and walks over to her.

"Did you tell Kelly I hit you?"

"No I lied I told her I tripped."

"Why don't I believe you."

"I did John I swear."

"YEAH FUCKING RIGHT YOU LYING LITTLE BITCH. IF YOU DIDN'T TELL HER WHY DID SHE SEND THAT APE HERE TO HARASS YOU ABOUT IT?"

Eve dosen't have time to respond before she feels a hand connect with the side of her face. She lets out a cry of pain as she slumps to the floor. Her hands quickly cover her stomach as she feels a fist hit the side of her head. She let's out another sob but before he has time to hit her again the door to their room burst open. She can hear Punk screaming as he punches John in the face. Eve raises her head in time to see Punk punch John in the nose. She tries to sit up but she feels dizzy and sick then everything goes black.

Eve moans as she opens her eyes trying to piece together what happened. She realizes quickly that she isn't in her room. She looks around and her eyes rest on Punk who is now starring at her.

"Hey there."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"I was heading towards the elevator when I heard you cry out. I opened the door and saw John standing over you beating the hell out of you so I lost control and kicked his ass."

"You did?"

"Yeah, Eve why did you lie to my face when I asked you?"

"Punk I honestly didn't think you cared and I was hoping he was telling the truth about changing."

"Eve you know better, guys like that don't change."

"Damn it Punk I know I just wanted to get over you so badly."

"Eve."

"No leave me alone."

Eve can't stop the tears from falling down her cheek. She lies back down and pulls the covers over herself turning away from Punk. It is in vain Punk lies down and scoots over to her pulling her into his arms. Eve tries to pull away but Punk won't let her. He rests his head in the crook of her neck.

"Eve I want you to know AJ and I are breaking up."

"You are?"

"Yeah, when I brought you here she was pissed. She said I had to choose and I told her I love you and I always have."

Eve sobs harder and Punk kisses her neck trying to calm her down. His hands rest on her baby bump as he kisses her neck again.

"Punk I love you too so much. I didn't know how to forgive you and I thought I should give John a chance."

"I know Eve, I know it is going to be okay. John isn't going to touch you ever again I promise."

Eve dosen't say anything she scoots closer to Punk. She closes her eyes feeling a happiness wash over her. She yawns and closes her eyes falling asleep in Punks arms.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: So thank you to anybody who read nobody had time to review but I am hoping somebody did have time to read. Anyway watching signs lol takes me back lol here we go.

It had been a week since Eve had her Dr's appointment and word had spread like fire about Eve having twins. They had landed in Boston for Raw and when Eve had walked into the arena that night she could hear the whispers as she passed by. She sat in the divas locker room looking over the pictures of her babies. A smile spreads on her lips and as she hears a knock on the door. She quickly opens it to find Punk standing there a smile on his face.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi."

Punk steps into the locker room and pulls Eve into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. He smiles as he returns the kiss. Eve pulls away and looks at him a grin spreading across her face.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Sure you aren't."

Eve tries to reach behind Punk but he blocks her so she can't reach what he is hiding. She gives him a stern look which makes him laugh even harder. He makes her wait a moment before pulling out from behind him two matching blue onsies that say I love my mommy. Eve looks at them before bursting out into tears. Punk looks at her confused before pulling her into his arms.

"Okay not the reaction I was looking for."

"It's not a bad thing I am just touched."

"Okay."

Eve pulls away and wipes the tears from her eyes. She looks up at the clock on the wall and then back to Punk.

"You better get going if you don't want to be late for your match."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

Eve gives Punk a quick kiss before making him leave the locker room. She looks at the onsies again a smile spreading across her face. She folds them and puts them in her gym bag. She sits down on the couch and turns up the tv watching the match unfold before her. She isn't able to watch much of the match before she hears another knock on the door. She gets up and answers it but nobody is outside. She looks around the hallway but before she gets a chance to close the door she is hit in the back of the head by AJ. Eve feels her head stinging before everything starts going black. Last thing she sees is the onsie inside her bag.

Punk wins his match and he can't wait to get back to the locker room and see Eve. He hadn't been away that long but god he missed her. He makes his way to the back and decides to take a quick shower so he can take Eve out for dinner. He quickly takes a shower and puts on a tshit a nice jacket and some jeans. He does the once over in the mirror and decides that he looks okay. He makes his way to the diva's locker room. He knocks on the door but nobody answers. He looks up and down the hallway but sees nobody coming and no sign anybody has been there. He knocks again and waits.

After a couple of minutes nobody has come to the door so he slowly opens it and looks around. Eve is no where to be found but in the corner her gym bag still sits. There dosen't seem to be any sign of a struggle. He looks around the room and decides she must have gone to see somebody so he quickly closes the door and pulls out his phone texting Kelly.

_Sorry to bother you Kell but it is kinda important._

_Hey Punk no problem what's up?_

_Eve isn't in the locker room is she with you?_

_No I haven't seen her. Everything okay?_

_I am not sure. Let me know if she contacts you?_

_Okay I will keep me updated._

_Okay._

Punk finds Eve's number in his phone and dials it hoping wherever she went she took her phone. He waits but nobody answers it goes to the voicemail. He lets out a sigh of frustration and tries again but it is the same story. He decides that her phone is proabley in her gym bag. He goes back into the locker room and goes over to her bag going through it. He sees her phone at the bottom. He laughs a little to himself. Pregnancy brain must have gotten to her. He decides to go talk to John and see if he has seen her.

Eve groans and opens her eyes. She looks around the room and panic begins to sink into her stomach. It all comes back to her and she realizes she is at the mercy of the psycho sitting on the bed smiling at her. She swallows hard and tries to speak but her throat is dry and no words come out. AJ gets off the bed and walks over to her. She grabs her face and forces Eve to look at her.

"Don't worry muffin I am not going to hurt you. I need you for my plan to work."

Eve licks her lips and manages to finally get some words out.

"Your plan won't work. I am sure Punk is searching for me now and soon he will figure out I am missing. You are going to be the first person on the list of suspects."

Eve feels a stinging as AJ's hand connects with the side of her face. Eve puts her hand to hear cheek and holds back the tears she won't give this crazy bitch the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Shut the fuck up you whore. That's why in the morning while everybody is sleeping we are headed for a plane to mexico."

"It will never work. I won't just go willing."

"Oh but you will or I will kill Punk and these babies of yours."

"Oh my god your crazy."

"That's right now I suggest you sleep while you can."

With this AJ skips over to the bed and lies down. She pulls the cover over her head and turns the light out. Eve let's the tears that she had been holding back down falling down her cheeks. She puts her hand on her tummy and thinks about Punk. She knows he is looking for her she just hopes he won't give up. She knows she is the mercy of AJ and she is terrified.

After have visited John and not having any luck Punk decides to go back to the hotel room and see if Eve went back there. He grabs her gym bag and makes his way back to the hotel. He swipes his card key and takes a deep breathing hoping to find Eve inside sleeping on the bed. He opens the door and the room is bitch black. He turns on the light and feeling of dread hits him as he sees the room is empty. He sits her gym bag on the floor by the door and closes it making his way to the bed. Punk lies down but he knows he will never be able to get any sleep without knowing where Eve is.

He pulls out his phone and with no other options he calls 911. It rings a moment before a operator comes on the line.

"911 what's your emergency."

"My girlfriend who is five months pregnant is gone."

"Okay sir did she leave?"

"No she didn't leave. We are wrestlers we are here for a show and I saw her before my match but after my match I went back to find her and she was gone."

"How long has she been gone."

"I don't know about four hours."

"Sir it isn't considered a missing persons case until twenty four hours."

"Are you serious she is pregnant."

"Sir there is nothing we can do until she is missing for a day. If you want to wait and see if she comes back if she dosen't call us back tommorrow."

Punk hangs up and throws his phone across the room rage filling his body. He dosen't know where Eve is and no body seems to be able to help him. He lies down in the bed and turns off the light even though he knows it is all in vain.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I just lost motivation for this story. I hope you all will forgive me and please read and review. A special thanks to My Russian Cowboy, wwe trish fan, eve my queen and JohnCenaRkoFanForever.

Eve opens her eyes and looks around her captor's hotel room. She feels her heart sinking she had hoped it had all been a bad dream and that she was really in her room with Punk. She looks at AJ who is picking up some clothes off of the bed and shoving them into her gym bag. She looks over and sees that Eve is awake a sick smile spreads across her face. She closes the bag and walks over to Eve.

"Your awake."

Eve dosen't say anything and AJ laughs. She quickly unties Eve and helps her stand up. She points a gun at Eve before she can make any sort of move.

"Don't think about it sweetie or you will take a bullet to your precious stomach."

She picks her luggage off of the floor throwing a suitcase at Eve. She heads for the door motioning for Eve to follow her. Eve does as she is told she picks up the suitcase and follows AJ out of the room. Eve looks up and down the halls but she dosen't see anybody around. She knows that no superstar is awake at this hour in the morning. She feels her stomach fall to her knees. She holds back tears no matter what she knows for sure she wont let this crazy bitch see her cry. She follows AJ down the hall to the elevator. AJ gets on first and as she is pulling her luggage in behind her Eve quickly takes off the ring Punk gave her and drops it by the elevator. She steps into the elevator and feels the cold metal of the gun press against her back.

Punk shakes his head he had tried to sleep but it was no good all he could do was think about Eve and all the terrible scenerios that played out in his head. He sighs and gets up he dosen't know what to do. The cops will make him wait 24 hours before getting involved and nobody had seen her. He decides to go ask around some of the local shops and see if maybe she had stopped by one of them. He digs around his wallet until he finds his most recent picture of Eve. He pulls on his jacket and heads towards the elevator.

He approaches and hits the down button he puts his hands in the pockets of his coat and looks down at his feet. He couldn't control the helpless feeling that was passing through him. Then it catches his eyes a ring on the ground. He can't really see the details of it so he bends down and picks it up. When it is eye level he recgonizes it right away and the breath is knocked out of him.

Punk knows without a doubt that this the ring he bought Eve after they had gotten back together. It was a promise ring until he had found the perfect engagement ring. He had found it in a little family owned shop when they had gone to colorado for Raw. He had given it to her that night after his match and had told her it was his promise to never hurt her again to always love her and cherish her. He can feel the tears fill his eyes. The door to the elevator opens and he steps inside. It is like another punch to the stomach.

Eve's scent lingers and he knows she had just been in the elevator before him. He had so many questions like why would she be here but no come to their room? Why would she ignore him like this. Well the answer was she wouldn't something was very wrong. Punk makes a promise to her and himself right then and there that he won't give up hope until he finds her. The door dings and he steps out into the lobby.

He walks up the clerk behind the desk and holds out the picture of Eve. The clerk dosen't look at him first until Punk clears his throat.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Have you seen this women?"

The clerk takes the picture from him and stares at it for a moment before handing it back to him.

"She left checked out this morning sir. She was with a short little girl almost looked like her daughter. She had another bun in the oven you could tell she was expecting by her little baby bump. After they checked out they went outside and grabbed a taxi."

"Thanks."

Punk takes the picture from the clerk and decides he needs to start talking to limo drivers so he hails the first taxi he sees and climbs inside to question the driver.

Eve wasn't sure how AJ had managed to set everything up but here they were in line at the airport waiting to board a plane to Mexico. When Eve had brought up the point of not having her passport AJ pulled one out of her suitcase. Eve looked at it and chills ran down her spine. How long had AJ been planning this. Eve looks at her and studies her face. AJ keeps biting her lip as they get closer to the flight attendent taking tickets and checking passports.

The attendent greets them and quickly looks at their information before ushering them onto the plane. Eve sits down at her designated seat and AJ sits down next to her. AJ had ditched the gun on the way to the airport knowing she would never get it through security. Instead she pulls out a knife she managed to sneak on the plane and Eve feels it pressed against her tummy as AJ looks at her smiling.

"No funny business."

Eve shakes her head and AJ pulls the knife away and puts it back into her hiding spot. Eve stares out of the window and thinks about Punk. What he is doing and if he had found her ring. She closes her eyes and pictures him sitting there with her. Her thoughts are intrupted by AJ nudging her in the side she opens her eyes and looks at her.

"Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Eve does as she is told and hands her phone over to AJ. AJ takes a picture of Eve and smiles before sending to somebody but she dosen't let Eve see who. She dosen't let Eve even have her phone back. Eve closes her eyes again and tries to escape the terrible situation at least mentally escape for as long as she can.

Punk feels his phone vibrate and he pulls it out of his pocket he sees it is from Eve and his heart begins to race. He dosen't know what to think as he slowly opens his phone to see a picture message.

He opens the message and his heart sinks. It is a picture of Eve sitting on an airplane. He sees there is a message at the bottom so he scrolls down and begins to read.

Punk, if you ever want to see her alive again I suggest you stop asking around, don't go to the cops just be a good little puppy, wait for further instructions and you will see her safe and sound again I promise. You disobey me in anyway and I will kill her, the babies and make my way to you.

Punk reads the message again trying to take it all in. Fear fills his body he can't breathe he feels alone and dosen't know what to do. He goes over the message again as he stares at the picture of Eve. He knows that she must be terrified. He closes his phone and tries to decide what he should do next. Whoever had sent this message made it clear that he wasn't suppose to get help.

As he gets out of the taxi he feels his legs go numb. He can't stand he can't breath. Somebody is holding the love of his life hostage and there is nothing he can do. Everything begins to get blurry and Punk starts walking. He has to do something,anything. He stumbles into the police station mumbling until he passes out and hits the floor. A dozen cops surrond him instantly and pull him into a questioning room.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you for all the reviews I am so glad you all are enjoying the story. I have to thank you for your support somebody reviewd as a guest so thank you since I don't have your actual screen name. I especially want to thank JohnCenaRkoFanForever,MyRussianCowboy,xLightweight. Away we go.

Punk opens his eyes and he can feel the wave of sickness wash over him. That crazy ass had his girlfriend and their babies holding them hostage. He looks around trying to regain his composure. Where the hell was he at? He sees a window and he automatically knows. He must have stumbled into a police station before passing out. He digs into his pocket and takes his phone out of his pocket. He opens the message and re reads it. He dosen't know what to do. Here he is sitting in a police station but AJ tells him not to talk to the police. His eyes dart up as he sees the door open and a gentlemen in a blue dress shirt and black slacks sits down.

Punk notices his hair is graying on top and his eyes look tried and aged by his line of work. He pulls out a chair and sits down looking at Punk. He dosen't say anything at first he just eyes him.

"Son I am just going to come out and say it. Are you drunk or high?"

"God no I am straight edge."

"Then why the hell did you stumble into a police station?"

Punk just stares at the detective not really sure what to say. He dosen't know what to do if he tells AJ might actually hurt Eve and his babies. If he dosen't spill what's going he may never find Eve. Punk decides he needs to tell the officer but try to keep it hidden from AJ. How would she ever know if he talked to the police. He pulls out his phone and takes a deep breath handing it to the cop.

Once the plane landed in Mexico AJ had a taxi waiting for them at the airport. She had paid the driver a nice amount of money to keep quiet and just drive. As they got in the car she handcuffed Eve and placed a scarf around her eyes so that there was no way she could see where they were going. All she could think about was the health of her children in the hands of this crazy ass bitch. Eve knew she was about 24 weeks along and she was due to go to the doctors next week.

She felt the taxi come to a stop and she could feel AJ grab her arms and try to help her out of the car. She heard the door slam and the grunt of AJ trying to carry their luggage. AJ lead her inside a building and she could hear the opening of a door. AJ pushed her through it and locked it behind her. Eve could feel that her hands were no longer tied together so she slowly takes the blindfold off and looks around. She is standing in a dingy room with a little closet and a cot in the corner.

Some where along the ride AJ had taken her phone and told her she wouldn't be getting it back until she wanted her to contact Punk. Eve knows she won't be able to escape the windows are nailed shut and the door is locked. She sighs and sits down on the bed. Before she can stop it a flood of emotions courses through her. She lies down on the bed and sobs like she has never sobbed before.

"So after the show I went back to the locker room to find her and she wasn't there. Her stuff was there but she wasn't. I thought this was weird so I talked to her best friend to find out if she had seen her and she told me she hadn't. I tried to go to our room and get some sleep but it was no use without her there so I got up and decided to ask around some more. I took the latest picture I had of her and started walking along the streets asking. On my way down near the elevator I found a ring I had bought her."

As Punk explains the whole story the officer dosen't stop him or asks questions he just writes down what Punk is saying nodding his head occasionally.

"As I was walking along the street asking about her I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and I had that picture message that you saw. I felt sick,mad,scared I started to black out and I stummbled into the first building I saw."

"Okay son, well I say you did everything right and I am sorry they didn't file a report before but we will do everything we can to try and help you find your girlfriend. What I need you to do is the next time you get a text let us know okay."

"I will."

"Okay I am going to let you go but I do want you to stay in town if that is possible."

"Of course thank you so much."

With this Punk gets up and shakes the man's hand before exiting the station. He makes his way back to the hotel mixed feelings bubbling inside of him. He knows he did the right thing by going to the cops he just hopes AJ dosen't find out so she dosen't hurt Eve.

Eve must have fallen asleep because she is startled awake by AJ busting through the door. Eve looks at her terrified but before she can ask what is going on AJ pulls out a knife on her.

"Get on the fucking bed bitch!"

Eve does as she is told and sits on the bed. AJ pushes her down and ties her hand down. AJ takes the knife and slices along Eve's cheek causing her to scream out in pain. AJ yells at her to shut the fuck up as she punches her in the face splitting her lip. Eve cries out and this makes AJ even mader. She takes the knife and slices Eve's arm. She then gets off the bed and takes a picture of Eve before leaving the room. Eve looks at her arm and the deep gash left behind.

AJ types a message with the picture.

Punk, I thought I told you not to go to the cops. You don't listen very well and I am afraid that Eve pays the price. These wounds are just the beginning I swear if you talk to that pig again I will do much worse then this. I suggest if you care at all you will do as I say and leave the fucking police out of this.

With this AJ hits the send button and throws Eve's phone on the table by her bed. She laughs to herself as she hears the sobs coming from the room next door. She heads to the shower before making something for the little skank to eat.


	28. Chapter 28

Hi everybody I don't know if anybody watched Raw but I think it would have been cute to have a little AJ, Punk wedding maybe that is just me. I still think Eve/Punk cutest couple ever. I would like to thank those who read but don't have time to review and a special thanks to those who keep reviewing. xLightweight , JohnCenaRkoFanForever, evepunk1111, MyRussianComrade, dashinginconverse. Also thinking of starting a new story where Punk had said yes to her marriage purposal so let me know if this a good idea or not.

Punk looked at the mirror that was so obviously a two way mirror and laughed to himself. Of course the police would suspect him. The lover was always number one even if they were no where near the scene at the time of the crime. He would do whatever it took to make sure they believed him and stopped wasting time here. The detective comes back in and sits down looking at him. Punk can see the concern in his eyes along with the wrinkles of age and worry. Punk feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and he takes it out. He can't believe what he sees a message from Eve.

"Sir I think I got another message from the person who took Eve."

"Did they text you?"

"Yeah."

"Go ahead."

Punk takes out his phone and opens it. He sees right away that the message has a picture attached. He opens the picture and all words escape his mouth. There in the picture is Eve tied to a bed her baby bump obvious through her shirt. Her body cut up, her lip split and bleeding. Punk begins to cry before he can stop it. He reads the message and he feels like throwing up. AJ knew he was here, he didn't know how but she knew and she had hurt Eve. He hands the phone to the officer who is looking at him and puts his head down on the table letting the sobs come out.

The officer looks at the message then at Punk who is now a mess and he decided there is now way this man could have hurt the women. He knows they need to find the person who did kidnap her and fast before Eve was seriously hurt.

AJ had gone to take a shower and when she had come back in about half an hour later Eve was beyond scared. She was terrified that AJ would hurt her again. She knew that AJ had sent that picture to Punk she was using it as a way to keep him from going to the cops. Eve's stomach grumbles and she notices now that she is actually very hungry. At the same moment the door to her room opens and AJ walks in with a tray of food.

She unties Eve and sits the food down infront of her. For being crazy she actually had made a descent looking meal. Eve dosen't eat at first she just sits there starring at AJ.

"Eat damn what are you waiting for?"

Eve dosen't say anything she picks up a piece of pizza and bites into it savoring each little taste as she chews. She dosen't know when she will get food again so she enjoys every bite. AJ throws something else on the tray and leaves the room locking the door behind her. As Eve continues to eat she notices that what has landed on the tray is a prenatal vitamin so AJ does care at least about the babies. After Eve has eaten all of the food on the tray she takes the vitamin and sits the tray on the floor. She lies down and stares at the ceiling thinking about Punk.

Eve can feel her eye lids getting heavy and she yawns a little. She has just drifted off to sleep when AJ slams her door open startling her awake. She has what looks like a video camera with her as storms over to Eve and pulls her up in the bed. She grabs her hands and ties them behind her back. She pulls out a gun and hits Eve in the side of the head causing her to bleed. She laughs as Eve begins to cry.

"Your boyfriend just dosen't get the message that I don't want him working with the police so I think a little video message might do the trick."

She hits Eve again with the gun and more blood begins to trickle down Eve's head.

"I am going to stand here with my recorder and you my pretty are going to beg him to stop talking to the police."

AJ stands back and points the recorder at Eve pressing play. Eve looks into the lens and cries harder then she ever has before.

"Punk it's me baby. I am pleading with you please stop working with the cops. It is only making things worse and they can't help. Please Punk for my safety and the safety of our babies please stop talking to them."

Before Eve can say anything else AJ is next to her holding a gun to the side of her head. She points the recorder at both of them and smiles.

"I promise I find out one more time you are with the police and I will spray her brains all over the wall."

With this AJ turns off the recorder and smiles at Eve.

"Very nice work that should do for now. I have called in a Dr. to come tommorrow and make sure the babies are okay."

"AJ please let me go. You don't have to do this I will give you whatever you want."

AJ laughs.

"You think this is about you? This isn't about you Eve this is about Punk. The children you carry should have been mine. He said he loved me Eve, he promised me we would be together but he lied. He could never get over you! Eve did he ever tell you?"

Eve looks at AJ and shakes her head. Which causes AJ to laugh even harder.

"I didn't figure that he would. Before you two got back together I had told him I was pregnant. He was so estatic Eve he said so. Then he found out John was hitting you and he had to get involved. He came back after all was said and done, he told me he still loved you and that we couldn't be together. He walked out on me and his unborn child. That night Eve I miscarried. Doctors told me it was stress."

"God AJ I am so sorry nobody..."

"Shut up! Shut the hell up. I don't want to hear that from you. I just want the baby that was suppose to be mine. I want the child Punk and I were suppose to have together. Your the only way I can do that. I don't care if you live or die Eve. I care about those babies. So just shut up and live out your purpose. If you do what I say you might just live to see me take those babies from you."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I am sorry I know it has been a really long time since I have updated this story I wasn't sure where I wanted it to go so after a break and renewed inspiration here is a new chap and I promise to try and update on a regular basis from now on.

Punk picked up his phone from the nightstand next to his bed and saw that he had an incoming message. Before even opening his phone he knew who the message was from. A sense of dread washed over him. He couldn't remeber how he had gotten back to his hotel room. He couldn't remeber much from the night before. He did remember the picture message from AJ and the trace. The trace the cops had put on his phone. A sliver of hope boiled up inside of him. The cops had informed him that whenever he got a message the trace would try and pick up the signal from where the message was sent. Punk decided he better wait until he could make it to the police station to open the message. He spent about five mintues throwing some clothes on before making his way to the station.

He opens the door and right away he sees the officer he talked to last night. The cop looks up and stares at Punk. As Punk walks towards the man he can see dark circles forming under his eyes and he knows the man must not have gotten alot of sleep either. The office shakes Punk's hand and introduces to his partner. Punk tries to be polite but he knows there isn't time for small talk.

"I take it your here because you got another message?"

"Exactly."

"Okay lets see if he can get this trace going. On my cue open the message."

Punk waits until the cop points to him then opens the phone. He knows this isn't going to be good it is a video message. Punk hits play and right away the tears are streaking his face. He watches the message in horror. It is his baby pleading with him not to work with the cops. Then AJ joins the picture with a gun to Eve's head telling him she isn't afraid to spray Eve's brains all over the room. The message stops playing and Punk looks at the detective in horror.

The detective walks over and pats Punk on the shoulder. He looks at his partner who nods and leaves the room.

"Punk I think we might have been able to trace her phone."

"Really?"

"Yeah my partner is checking with the guys in the lab downstairs."

"If you would like you can go get some coffee it might take a couple of minutes."

"No I want to wait here."

"Okay well if you don't mind I am going to go have a smoke."

"Okay."

Punk sits in the chair and looks at the message again. He feels so out of control and scared. He knows that this is his fault. If he hadn't left AJ his love would never have been placed in danger. He runs a hand through his hair and tries to stop the tears building behind his eyes. He looks around the station at all the police officers. Nobody is paying him much attention they all look like they are trying to keep busy in their work. After about fifteen minutes the officer comes back with his partner behind him. He sits across from Punk and sticks out some papers for Punk to take. He quickly grabs them and looks through them. Understanding crossing his face.

"You found her?"

"Yup we were able to trace her cell phone to a little hotel in mexico. Right next door to a little farming village."

"What are waiting for?"

"Well we have to inform the mexican police and let them know what is going on."

With this the officer's partner leaves and Punk guesses that this is where he is going. The office continues to explain that once they have the cooperation of the mexican police they can take a plane to mexico .

"How long will it take to contact them and get things going."

"Contacting them won't take long. It's waiting for them to bust her is what will take the longest."

Punk stands up and starts to pace around the room. The office stands up and stops him. Punk looks at the officer a pleading look in his eyes.

"I know it's hard but if you would like you can go back to your hotel and we will call you when are able to get ahold of them."

"No, no way I am staying here until we are on that plane for mexico."

"Okay well son now all we can do is wait."

Eve stirs a little as she hears the door open to her room. She opens her eyes in time to see AJ coming in carrying a tray of food. AJ puts the food down on the foot of the bed and leaves the room wihtout saying a word. Eve quickly eats the food and places the tray on the floor. She looks around and sees a bed pan in the corner. She finishes going to the bathroom when the door opens and AJ reenters with an eldery man behind her.

"This is the doctor that is going to make sure my babies are okay."

With this AJ leaves the room slamming the door behind her. The doctor sits on the bed and it is very clear he dosen't know much english. Eve right away knows that man is speaking spanish. He takes her blood pressure and listens to her breath. He pulls out a miniture sonogram and begins rubbing gel on her belly. He moves the wand around until he finds the two babies and Eve breaths a sigh of relief knowing her babies are okay. The doctor writes something down his his records and then it happens.

It happens so fast Eve isn't sure if she should hid under the bed or run for the door. There is shouting and the sound of a bomb going off. The old house fills with smoke and Eve begins to cough. The old doctor helps her get on the floor and put her hands over her head. He does the same. As soon as he is on the ground the door to the bed room is kicked in and Eve can see a light on the top part of a gun shining on her. She looks up at the person holding the gun and can see they are in all black. The pull her up and ask her what her name is.

"Eve"

The guy shouts over to his partner by the door.

"Its the women. The kidnapped one."

His partner shakes his head and the guy helps the old doctor up off the floor. His partner comes into the room and leads the doctor out of the house. The other guy grabs Eve's arm and starts helping her out of the house. Once Eve is outside she can see at least twenty other guys in black.

"What's going on?"

"We are saving you. Some American police sent over the info on a preganant lady that got taken from an arena. They gave us the general location and we were able to narrow it down to your location."

Eve couldn't stop the tears falling down her face. She was safe her babies were safe. Punk had managed to save them all and she would be forever grateful. She was lead to a bus and to a seat in the front. In the back of the bus was AJ. Shackles were around her arms and her legs to ensure she wouldn't be going anywhere. Soon the bus driver boarded the bus and informed Eve they were headed to the American border.


	30. Chapter 30

Eve looks out the window of the bus and watches the scenery rush past her. She places her hand on her stomach and smiles. She is about 22 weeks and she knows that soon she will get to find out the sex of her babies. There is a small clock in the front of the bus and Eve keeps glancing at it. They must have left the hideout about an hour ago and she wonders how much longer the trip is going to be. The bus comes to a halt at a barrier and Eve guesses they are at the border. A man looks at the bus driver and Eve sees the driver point to her then himself and pulls a badge out. He shows it to the man and the man seems to get the point of the conversation. He pushes a button inside his booth and the barrier slowly lifts up.

The driver pulls foward and the barrier comes back down. Punk gets out of the jet and looks around the spot where it landed. It is a little airport maybe a mile away from the border. He strains his eyes trying to see any sign of the bus. Then he sees the headlights in the distance and his heart stops in his chest. The bus gets closer and closer Punk can't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. His life is almost back to him.

Eve can see what looks like a police jet and she figures this must be where they are headed. She feels the hot tears stain her cheeks and she can't do anything to stop them. She is about to be reunited with the love of her life. She wipes her eyes as the bus pulls into the airpot and winds back to where the plane is grounded.

The bus comes to a stop about 15 feet away from the plane. The driver smiles at Eve and opens the doors. Eve thanks him and slowly steps off of the bus. She stops right away when she sees Punk walking towards her. She starts to cry before she sees Punk spot her and begins to run towards her. He reaches Eve and puts his arms around her pulling her close to him. He is crying as he leans in and plants a deep passionate kiss on her lips. Eve smiles into the kiss tears running down her cheeks. Punk pulls away and wipes a tear from her cheek. She looks up at him smiling and wraps her arms around his neck. He pulls her into another kiss that last a couple of minutes before they both pull away breathless. He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and looks into her eyes.

"Eve... I am so "

"Punk baby don't. There isn't any need to apologize I don't blame you in anyway."

"But.."

"No buts you saved my life and our babies lives."

"Okay. Eve I love you so much."

"Punk I love you."

With this Punk wraps his arm around Eve's waist and begins to lead her back to the plane. They turn around and watch as the two officers who had accompanied Punk to Mexico storm the bus and pull AJ off. They place her up against the plane and quickly frisk her before reading AJ her Miranda Rights. Eve feels a wave of relief wash over her as she sees them walk towards her with AJ handcuffed. Punk grabs Eve's hand and helps her to get into the plane. They pick a couple of seats in the back and sit down. Eve lays her head on Punks shoulder and soon she is snoring lightly next to him. Punk smiles she looks beautiful even though she must be exhausted from her ordeal. He ask for a blanket and gently covers her up.

Eve opens her eyes slowly and looks around hoping that her rescue wasn't some wonderful dream. She feels her heart slow when she sees Punk sitting by one of the officers talking to him. He looks over at her and sees she is awake. He excuses himself from the conversation and sits down next to Eve. Eve smiles at him before giving him a kiss on the lips. Punk's hand rest on her baby bump and he smiles warmly.

"We get to find out the sex soon right?"

"Yeah. Punk what were you and the cop talking about."

"Oh he was just informing me that when we get back to Atlanta AJ will be booked and charged with kidnapping."

"Oh okay that's it."

"No, he also said we could go back home but would have to come back for her trial."

"Oh okay."

"Punk can I ask you something truthfully."

"Of course anything Eve."

"AJ told me she was pregnant but miscarried because you left her. Did you know about it Punk."

"I had no idea Eve, I swear this is the first time I have heard of it."

"Oh okay."

The officer comes over and informs them that they are landing in about fifteen minutes. Punk thanks the officer and sits back putting his seatbelt on. He helps Eve get hers on and takes her hand. Soon the plane starts to descend and hits the runway. They stop and Punk undoes his belt and helps Eve's with hers. He takes her land and helps her off the plane. The office comes out behind them and his partner comes last escorting AJ off the plane. The two cops load AJ into a cop car. The older of the two comes over and speaks to Punk and Eve.

"We would like for you two to stay overnight just until we get her booked in the jail and comfortable in her cell. Then we will let you all go home."

The couple nods in agreement and begin to follow the officer to a taxi that will take them back to their hotel. They sit in silence as the taxi driver makes his way to their hotel. Punk grabs Eve's hand during the ride and gives it a gentle squeeze. Eve smiles at him and continues looking out the taxi windows. After about thirty minutes the taxi pulls up infront of their hotel. He smiles as they get out and explains the police station has already paid for the ride. They thanks him and make their way up to their hotel room. Punk swipes his card key and opens the door for Eve she enters the room and makes her way to the bed. She sits down as she watches Punk close the door and make his way to the bed.

He kicks off his shoes and lies down on the bed pulling Eve into his arms. He wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin in the nook of her neck. He inhales deeply and takes in her scent he closes his eyes and lets the tears fall. Eve cuddles closer to punk and takes his hands in her own. She can hear him sobbing and she can't hold her emotion back anymore. She joins him in sobbing. Punk suddenly stops and moves to other side so he is facing her. He wipes a tear from her eye and pulls her into a passionate kiss. She returns the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. He pulls away and looks into her eyes.

"I am so happy to have you back here in my arms where you belong."

"I know me too all I kept thinking was what if he dosen't find me."

"God Eve I would have never forgiven myself."

"But you found me Punk."

"I know but what if?"

"I don't want to think like that because you did find me."

"Okay you win."

Eve is the one this time to pull Punk close to her kissing him deep. He moans a little as he returns the deep kiss. Punk pulls away again and Eve pouts at him. He grabs her hand and kisses the back of it.

"Eve please move in with me again."

"I thought you would never ask."

"Well eventually I would have had to."

"Why?"

"I already have the movers taking your stuff back to our apartment."

"How did you know I would agree."

"I saved your life."

"I think this makes us even."

Punk laughs and pulls Eve into another slow passionate kiss. Eve returns the kiss running her hand down Punks chest. He kisses her neck and her earlobe. They spend the rest of the evening enjoying each others company and relighting their flame of love.


	31. Chapter 31

a/n: Thank you guys so much for reviving my love for this story and for being loyal after the long stint of no updates. I wish Eve would become a baby face again anyway. I also am writing another story called Between You and Me so check it out and as always please read and review. Thank you so much.

Eve opened her eyes and a pout formed on her lips. She knew instantly that Punk was no longer lying beside her with his arms wrapped around her and this made her feel very unsettled. Eve slowly sits up in the bed and yawns. She can hear Punk in the hallway and she assumes he is either talking to another superstar or is on the phone with somebody. She gets out of the bed and pulls her hoodie off of the couch wrapping it around her she opens the door and peers into the hallway. Punk is indeed on the phone but his eyes light up when he spots Eve. He quickly ends the phone call with the other person and walks to Eve wrapping his arms around her waist he plants a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Good morning beatiful."

"Morning."

"How did you sleep."

"Okay."

"Who was that?"

"It was the detective they got AJ booked last night and charged with kidnapping."

"Oh good."

"Yes very good plus he said we are free to return home."

"Thank god."

"I agree shall we get ready to go?"

"Yes."

As they wait to board their plane Punk rest his hand on the middle of Eve's back. She smiles up at him and gives him a gentle kiss. Punk returns the kiss as they step foward towards the flight attendant. After spending an hour in security they were allowed to the boarding area for their flight. As they make their way up to the attendant Punk shows her their tickets she smiles as she lets them on the plane. Eve and Punk take their seats. Punk grabs Eve's hand and whispers to her.

"Last night after you had fallen asleep I got us an appointment with Dr. Grey.

"You did?"

"Yes I did as a matter of fact we have an appointment for tommorrow. Is that too soon god I didn't even ask. I am sorry I didn't think about the fact that you need to recover from everything."

Eve looks at him and squeezes his hand breaking him out of his trance. She looks at him before kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Babe that is fine. I need time to recover I would agree but it will be nice just to get back to life. I can't live in a little bubble because of what happened."

"Okay."

The rest of the plane ride is silent and Eve watches the clouds roll by her hand on her tummy. Finally after about another hour they land. Punk helps Eve up and they make their way off the plane hand in hand. They retrieve their luggage from the pickup area and Punk leads her to their car that is parked in the same spot as when they left over a month ago. Punk unlocks the door and helps Eve into her seat and loads their bags into the back. When he gets in the car he sees Eve sobbing hard. He gently runs a hand along her back to try and soothe her.

"Baby what is wrong."

"I guess it just hit me everything that happened. Our car is still parked in the same spot and it hit me I could have died and I would have never seen this car or our home again."

"I know baby I am sorry."

"I am trying to be brave Punk I really am."

"I know baby, I know I don't want you to be brave you cry as much as you need too."

"Okay thank you."

"Don't thank me this is what I am here for. "

Punk drives them to their home in silence he just holds Eve's hand as she sobs the whole ride home. He pulls up outside their home and takes his free hand wiping a tear from her cheek. She smiles at him as he rubs her tummy. Eve slowly gets out of the car as Punk gets their bags from the back. He leads her to the house and unlocks the door. He sits the bags down by the door and covers Eve's eyes. She laughs at him before taking his hand and letting him lead her into the house.

He finally stops and takes his hand from her eyes. Sure enough there is all her stuff set up like she had never left in the first place. She smiles as tears come to her eyes. Then before she can say anything Punk grabs her hand and leads her down the hall. He opens a door slowly and moves out of the way so she can enter. She can't stop the tears from falling as she sees two identical cribs in the middle of the room.

"Oh Punk."

"I thought this is where we could set up the nursery."

"Punk you... you... your just amazing."

"Thank you."

"No problem I would do anything for you and our babies."

"I know." -

Eve lies down in the bed a yawn escaping her lips. The evening was wonderful. Punk had made her dinner and they had just cuddled on the couch enjoying each others company. Finally Punk had insisted that Eve go lie down and try to rest because of the big day they have tommorrow. Not only were they going to the doctors she was going to see her best friend. Eve feels Punk lie down beside her and pull her into his arms. She smiles as she slowly falls asleep.

_Eve grits her teeth as a voice yells at her to fucking push again before she is shot. Eve opens her eyes and looks at her captor. AJ is standing next to her holding her hand as the elderly spanish man is at her feet telling her to push again. Eve begins to cry as she pushes a final time and one of the twins is born. Eve gets to hold the baby for a moment before AJ is pulling the crying baby from her arms. Eve is hit with another contraction as the doctor informs her the other baby is coming. AJ leaves the room with the first born and Eve begins to cry harder as she starts pushing. AJ comes back and grabs her hand again telling her to be a good girl and push. Eve pushes with all she has until she hears the cries of the second baby. She dosen't even get to hold this baby before AJ is whisking it out of the room. Eve begins to sob and plead to see her children. AJ comes back and points the gun to her head pulling the trigger. _

Eve screams and sits up in the bed. Her heart is racing and she is sweating heavily. She begins to cry and Punk is startled awake. He right away pulls her into his arms and runs a hand through her hair.

"Shhhhh it was a bad dream."

Eve just cries and cries until she can't cry anymore. Punk calms her down and makes her take a bath while he goes to fix breakfast-

Eve and Punk check in with the nurse at the doctor's office and sit down. Eve takes Punks hand as they take a seat and she looks at him with pleading eyes.

"Whats up baby?"

"Punk can we not tell the doctor about my dream?"

"Why?"

"I don't want her to think it is postramatic stress syndrome."

"Okay but if it they happen again I think we need to tell somebody."

"Okay I agree but lets just see if it was a one time thing okay?"

"Okay for you babe."

"Eve."

Eve gets up and grabs Punk's hand as they walk back to the check up area. The nurse weighs Eve and asks her to go take a sample. Eve heads to the bathroom and quickly fills the cup before giving it back to the nurse. She smiles as she takes them back to the waiting room. She goes through the chart and asks Eve how she is feeling after everything that has happened. Eve explains she is exhausted and just wants to rest. The nurse tells her that it is normal to feel that way. She also explains it is normal to feel scared and paranoid. She then checks Eve's vitals and writes on her chart before informing them it will be a moment before the doctor is with them.

It isn't long before Dr. Grey is opening the door and smiling at Eve. He grabs her chart on the way in and walks over giving her a hug.

"Eve we missed you we were so worried but you are okay. You look wonderful and how are you feeling."

"I am just tried and a little paranoid I guess you could say."

"That is totally normal. Just take it easy and if they feelings get worse please feel free to call okay."

"Okay."

"So shall we see how the little ones are doing."

The grabs the sonogram in the corner of the room and turns it on. He grabs the gel and spreads a little bit on Eve's tummy. He takes the wand and begins to search for the babies. It takes him a moment but he finally finds the first baby. He shows them the head,brain,feet,arms,legs and face.

"Are we finding out the sex?"

"Yes."

"Okay lets see what we can find."

The doctor presses a little harder on Eve's tummy until he finds what he is looking for he smiles and tells Eve it is a boy. Eve smiles tears forming at her eyes. Punk grabs her hand and gives it a loving squeeze. The DR. then shows them the second babies arms,legs,heart,brain,legs and the sex he smiles as he tells them the second baby is also a boy. He prints them out a couple of pictures and helps Eve up. He gives her a rag to clean herself off.

"Everybody looks great and healthy I am worried about you mentally Eve but I am sure if something seems out of place Punk will let me know. Just get some rest and congradulations. You can grab your pictures on the way out."

"Thank you."

Eve wipes her tummy clean and Punk helps her get off the bed. He stops her from leaving the room as he wraps his arms around her waist. He gives her a gentle kiss and Eve can feel the tears falling from his eyes. She can't keep her own emotions in check and soon they are both crying tears of joy.


	32. Chapter 32

a/n: Thank you guys so much for reading and showing the love. You guys are truly the best.

Eve wakes up screaming sweat pouring down her brow. She can't catch her breath and she starts sobbing. Punk sits up and looks at her slightly confused until he sees the tears streaming from her eyes. He automatically knows that she has had another bad dream. He pulls her down and wraps his arms around her. He rests his chin in the crook of her neck and whispers in her ear.

"Shhhh your okay I got you."

"I had another dream."

"I know."

Eve finally starts to breath normally and soon her eyelids are becoming heavy again. She lets sleep overcome here and this time it is dream free. About an hour later Eve is woken by a gentle kiss on the lips. She stirs a little rubbing her eyes. She sits up and yawns looking around the room. Punk stands back and smiles at her. In his hands is a tv tray with two plates and a single rose in a crystal vase. He sits the tray down on the bed and makes his way over to the otherside pulling the covers back.

"I thought you should start your day in a happy way not with these damn nightmares."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me I want to do things like this for you."

Punk takes a plate off of the tray and hands it to Eve. She smiles as she sees little heart shaped pankcakes on the plate. Her heart grows with love for the man sitting next to her. She takes a drink of the juice and pours some syurp on her pancakes. She cuts them and begins to eat them. Punk just watches her with a smile on his face.

"Is everything okay baby?"

"Yeah why do you ask."

"You just keep starring at me."

"I just love seeing you happy. You deserve it after everything you have been through."

"Thank these pancakes are delicious."

"Thanks."

Eve finishes her pancakes rather quickly and Punk happily takes her plate and the tray sitting it aside. He takes the rose from the vase and hands it to Eve. Eve takes it and smells the rose in the middle. It has a lovely smell. That is when it catches her eye something sparkly on the stem of the rose. She holds it to her face to examine a little more closely and she holds her breath tears stinging her eyes. Punk smiles and takes the ring off of the rose. He comes along to her side of the bed and gets down on one knee. He takes her hand and looks her in the eyes.

"Eve, I know this may not be the perfect time but after everything that happened with AJ I have been thinking about this hard lately. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our sons. I want to protect you and I don't want to ever know how it feels to be without you ever again. Eve will you please marry me?"

Eve can no longer hold back the tears as they fall streaking her cheeks. She nods her head yes and Punk slides the ring on her finger. He stands up and gives her a kiss. Eve moans into the kiss and wraps her arms around Punks neck deepning the kiss. Soon Punk is undressing Eve as they seal their engagment with love.

Punk kisses Eve on the forehead and gets out of the bed grabbing his clothes off of the floor. He looks back at his fiance and smiles.

"You should get ready I have another suprise of you."

"Punk you shouldn't have."

"I want to Eve you need to know you are better then what AJ did to you. Plus having good memories might help you get rid of the bad ones and the nightmares."

With this Punk disappers behind the bathroom door and Eve can hear the shower turning on. She holds her finger up and looks at the ring now sitting there. At the sight her heart swells with love and passion.

She gets out of the bed and shuffles through her dresser until she finds something to wear. She decides on a loose blouse and a pair of black jeans since she dosen't really know what Punk has planned for them. She quickly gets dressed and is brushing her hair when the bathroom door opens. Punk strolls out and Eve can't help but lick her lips. Punk is wearing a tight fitting acdc shirt, his black skinny jeans, and his converse he has put his lip ring back in which makes Eve feel hot that was always one of the things she found most attractive about her fiance. Punk chuckles a little as he notices Eve's response to his choice of clothes.

"You okay there."

"Yeah you just look really really good and I can't believe your mine."

"Well you better believe it babe."

With this Punk comes over and gives Eve a gentle yet firm kiss on the lips which Eve is more then happy to return. Punk pulls away and Eve gives him a pouty face. He laughs and he grabs her hand and helps her off the bed.

"There will be plenty of time for that later are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Punk takes Eve's hand and they make their way to his car. He comes around and holds the door open for her as Eve gets in. He closes the door and comes around getting in. He starts the car and looks at Eve.

"Close your eyes."

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious."

Eve giggle and closes her eyes. She feels Punk give her hand a quick squeeze and then the car pulls out of the driveway. Eve tries to listen to the sounds passing by but it dose no good. She can hear nothing and to make sure it stays that way Punk turns the radio on. A song comes on and Punk starts to sing along grabbing Eve's hand which makes her smile. It isn't long before the car comes to a stop and she figures out they have reached their destination. Punk comes over to her side of the car and helps her out but demands she keeps her eyes closed. He leads her for a couple of feet before she hears a door open and they step inside. She hears a voice yell suprise and Eve can't believe her ears. Punk lifts his hand from her eyes and they are standing in the biggest baby store Eve has ever seen. Then she sees her bestfriend standing with a buggy next to her and Eve can no longer hold back the tears as Kelly pulls her into a hug.

"We are going shopping to get the things you guys need to do the nursery!"

"What?"

"Yeah your man arranged the whole thing. He figured that after everything that has happened we need some bestie time."

Eve looks at Punk who is standing there smiling. She rushes up to him and pulls him into a deep passionate kiss. As she pulls away she stares into his eyes.

"Thank you."

"For you anything and after you girls have everything picked out for the nursery we are having lunch across the street."

"Baby I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything just have some fun with Kelly and I will see you in a little bit."

Punk gives Eve a gentle kiss on the lips and walks through the door of the shop. Kelly pulls her friend into a hug exclaming how happy she is to see her. Then Kelly begins to cry and explain to Eve that she thought she would never see her again. Eve shars her fears of the same thing and Kelly wipes a tear from both of their cheeks.

"This is suppose to be happy though not sad."

"Your right shall we?"

"Yes we shall and I am dying to see that ring on your finger."

"Eve blushes and holds her hand out. How did you know."

"Punk told me everything when we sat this up."

"He did."

"Yes he did and let me say you got a keeper there."

"I know and I plan to keep him forever."

With this both girls walk around the store and pick out bedding,mobiles,cribs,paint,decorations everything Eve would need to complete the nursery for her two little bundles of joy.


	33. Chapter 33

a/n: sorry for the break in updates with it being christmas and two little ones I haven't had much time these past couple of days. I hope you all had a blessed holiday wherever your at and however you celebrate so now lets get on too the good stuff. Before I forget I only got two reviews are you guys not enjoying the story anymore? Should I work on something else let me know thanks you guys rock.

_AJ pulls her arm out and stretches her fingers out looking at the diamond ring sparkling in the sunlight. She takes a knife out off her back pocket and before Eve has time to even think about what is going to happen AJ cuts her ring finger. Eve cries out in pain as AJ laughs and takes the ring off of her finger. She slides the ring on and skips over to the window. She holds her hand up and smiles as the light hits the diamond. Eve sobs out loud and this breaks AJ from her trance. She skips over to Eve and hits her across the cheek. "Shut up whore, this ring should have been mine in the first place." Eve looks at her tears streaming down her cheeks and then she feels her water break. _

_AJ looks at Eve then down at the pool of water and it seems to hit her because she quickly goes out and brings in the elderly doctor. She unties Eve from the chair and helps her to the bed. She shoves Eve down on the bed. Strapping down her arms and legs so she can't get loose. The doctor opens Eve's gown and feels around. He informs her that she is dilated at a six and soon she will have to push. A contraction hits Eve and she cries out granting her another slap to the face from AJ. A half an our of this goes by Eve crying in pain and AJ sitting in the corner yelling at her to shut the hell up. The doctor comes back in and takes a look again. "You are ten centimeters we start pushing now." _

_The doctor puts on some gloves and spreads Eve's legs. He looks down then looks at Eve. "Okay push." Eve does as she is told and before long the first baby comes out screaming. She only gets to see the baby for a moment before AJ is whisking the baby from the room. The doctor tells Eve she needs to push now. Eve pushes with all that she has. "Good job sweetie I need you to push hard one last time okay?" "Okay." Eve pushes again and she hears the cry of the second baby. Again AJ takes the baby from the room before Eve can even see them. Then she enters the room again and ushers the doctor out. She takes out her knife from before and walks up to Eve pressing the cold hard steel to her neck. In one swipe.._

Eve sits up in the bed sweating pouring from her forehead. Tears stinging her eyes she tries to hold out a sob but then she feels it a little kick. All her resolve shatters and she begins to sob. Punk sits up right away and turns on the light looking at Eve. He sees her hand on her tummy and right away he pulls her into a hug.

"Was it another nightmare?"

"Yes."

"God baby I am so sorry. I think we need to tell the doctor."

"I agree they are getting worse. Almost everynight now."

"Eve I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know."

Eve grabs Punk's hand and gently places it on her belly. At that moment they feel another little baby kick and Punk looks at her. He loses it now as well and Eve wipes a tear from his eye.

"Hey I am suppose to be the one crying."

"I know I am sorry."

Eve laughs. "I was just kidding." This prompts a chuckle from Punk as well. He leans over and gives Eve a gentle kiss on the lips. She returns the kiss before pulling away and looking into Punk's eyes. "I love you."

"I know you do and I love you so much. So shall we go start the nursery?"

"Yeah I would like that very much."

"Okay you go start getting the cribs fixed. I am gonna go check the mail and get the pain from the garage."

"Okay."

Punk gets out of bed and puts his sippers on. He grabs his nightmare before christmas hoodie from the top of the dresser and makes his way to the garage. Eve smiles to herself that man looked good in anything. She slowly gets out of bed and grabs her pink robe wrapping it around her body. She ties the front loosely and makes her way down the hall to the nursery. She smiles as she opens the door and sees the two blue cribs sitting along the wall. Eve makes her way to the close and pulls out two identical bedsets. They are dark blue with sky blue stars along the edge. In the middle is a large star. The bed skirts are just a plain light blue color and the bumper alternates between dark blue stars and light blue stars. Eve puts the bedskirts then the mattress. She puts the crib sheet on and then the bumper. She is about too put the blankets in the cribs when she hears the door open. She turns around a very serious looking Punk enters the room.

"Babe is everything okay."

"Ummm yeah we got a letter from the defense."

"Oh my god is it bad you have a bad face on."

"No it's not bad, well it might be bad."

"They need both of us to testify against AJ."

"Oh my god Punk I don't know if I can do that."

"Baby look at me you can do it. You are strong,beautiful,smart and a fighter. You have to do this baby. If you don't there is a chance she might walk free."

"Okay I can do it. When do we have to testify."

"Well the trial starts next week and they want us out there."

"Okay I have an appointment next Monday. I want to talk to before we go."

"Okay baby anything you want you got."

Eve walks up to Punk and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. Which Punk happily returns he enters the nurser and sits the letter on the desk.

"We have alot to do before then."

"Yes we do. We have to finish the nursery fly to washington for Raw come back for the appointment and then fly to Atlanta."

"Eve are you sure you are up for flying to washington with me."

"Yeah I want to see everybody. They haven't seem me well since you know."

"Okay. Let's finish this nursery."

"I agree."

Eve and Punk spent the rest of the afternoon painting the nursery. The made it a light shade of blue to look like the sky. Then they painted airplanes all around the room. Then they added clouds and mobiles to each crib. Tired and exhausted Eve stands back and examines the room.

"Perfect."

"I agree."

Eve yawns and Punk chuckles a little wrapping his arms around her. She takes a deep breath and inhales the scent of his colonge lingering on his hoodie. She smiles as she looks at the cribs and puts her hand on her belly. Punk places his hands on top of her and rest his chin in the nook of her neck. Eve feels Punks breath on the back of her neck and it gives the shivers. Punk notices this and chuckles again. He releases his hold on Eve and turns her around. He laughs at the pout on her face.

"I know baby I could cuddle with you all day."

"Then what the hell did you do that for?"

"I want you to go rest while I cook up some dinner cause have to catch a late night flight and check into our hotel by morning."

"Fine if I must."

"You must."

Eve smiles a little and gives Punk a gentle a gentle kiss before making her way to their bedroom. She closes the door and places her robe by the bed. She crawls into the bed and turns on her side pulling the blanket all around her. She finds she is more tired then she thought and soon she is asleep.

_Eve delivers both babies before AJ shoots her in the screams and wakes up in a bed but it isn't her own. She is in the same bed where she just gave birth. AJ storms in and shoots her in the chest again. Eve screams and wakes up in the same bed. The dream keeps repeating itself and Eve is trapped feeling the pain of getting shot over and over._

Eve sits up in the bed screaming before she can comprehend where she is at Punk is busting through the door taking her in his arms and trying to soothe her.

"Shhhh it's okay baby."

"Oh my god it was terrible I was stuck in my dream it just kept repeating itself."

"Baby I am so sorry its okay though I am here I am not going to let anything hurt you."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Now come eat so we can head to the airport okay."

"Okay."

With this Punk grabs Eve's hand and leads her downstairs to devour the meal he just made. He pulls out Eve's chair and helps her sit down. He sits across from her as she takes her fork and begins to eat some of the homemade pasta. He watches her as she eats and the worry begins to consume him.


	34. Chapter 34

I am very glad you guys are still diggin the story. So yay three day weekend hopefully a few updates to come. I have a vision I have for this story so I am wondering how you guys feel about a sequel after this story is done. A special thanks to RKOsGirl and JohnCenaRkoFanForever for reviewing the last chapter.

Eve sits in her seat on the plane as Punk loads their suitcases into the overhead storage area. Infront of her is her best friend Kelly and her boyfriend John Cena. Kelly looks back at her and smiles a warm smile. Besides Punk she is the only person that knows about the terrible nightmares that Eve has been having. Punk sits down and grabs Eve's hand giving her a kiss. She smiles at him and pulls out a magazine Punk bought her to read on the plane. He pulls out his headphones and puts them on then turns on his Ipod. She absentmindly flips through the pages of the magazine but her mind is on the up coming trial. She was scared, scared to face AJ again. Scared to go through all the details of the ordeal again for everybody to hear. She knew however that this was something she needed to do for herself and for Punk.

Punk takes his headphones out and looks at Eve he can't keep the worry from showing through. She looks at him and tries to smile hoping it will convice him that nothing is wrong but it dosen't work. Punk grabs her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze before lowering his lips to her ear.

"Are you nervous about seeing everybody again."

"No, actually I was thinking about the trial."

"Oh I know you are scared but we will get through it I promise you."

"As long as you are there with me I know I can do anything."

"Exactly and as long as you are there with me I can do anything."

"I love you Eve and once AJ is behind bars we can get over this chapter and move on in our lives. We have so much to look foward to. Meeting our boys and planning our wedding."

"Your right."

"Of course I am."

Eve lets out a little chuckle and tries to focus on an article in her magazine. The flight is about four hours from their home and Eve can feel her eyelids becoming heavy. She tries with all her might not to fall asleep knowing she will more then likely have a nightmare in front of all these people. She flips to another story in the magazine but looks over and sees Punk fast asleep next to her. Eve closes the magazine and closes her eyes deciding she will just have to take that chance because she is beyond tired.

"Eve baby wake up."

Eve slowly opens her eyes and looks around Punk is standing above her smiling down at her and Eve wipes some sleep dust from her eyes. She stretches a little as she realizes they must have landed. She slowly gets up with the help of Punk. He takes her hand and leads her off the plane and into the airport. She follows him to the luggage pickup area where they find their bags and a driver is waiting for them. The driver helps them load their luggage into the car and then gets into the driver seat. The drive to their hotel is very short. Once they arrive outside of the hotel the driver helps Eve out of the back and then helps Punk get their luggage out of the trunk. A very friendly bell boy comes out with a cart and starts to take their luggage to the front desk. Punk grabs Eve's hand as they walk inside. Behind the counter a very petite lady smiles and greets them.

"Welcome to the hilton."

"Hi I am Punk and this is Eve."

"Well hello, are you with the WWE?"

"Yes we are."

"Perfect Tom will take you to your rooms. If there is anything at all that we can do for you during your stay please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks."

With this the bell boy named Tom takes their cart and makes his way to the elevator. Punk and Eve follow him. He stops on level four and opens the door. He quickly takes them to their room and helps unload their bags into the closet. Punk gives him a small tip he thanks them both and exits the room. Eve looks around the room smiling. Vince never spared any expense when his superstars required hotel accomdations. Punk watches Eve as he makes his way over to the bed and lies down. Eve follows his que and lies down beside him. Punk snuggles closer to her and rest his arm on her huge baby bump.

"I suppose we should get a couple hours of sleep before we head to the arena for the roster meeting?"

"Sounds good to me."

With this Eve closes her eyes and very quickly drifts off to sleep.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO You'll never get my baby. Leave me alone! Stop! Why are you doing this."

"Eve baby wake up."

"Oh my god Punk."

"I know baby come here."

Eve is sweating and tears are streaming down her cheek as she realizes Punk has waken her from another nightmare. She cuddles closer to Punk as he wraps his arms around her. She begins to cry harder and he just holds her.

"Baby you are ok it was just a dream."

"I am so sick and tired of these damn nightmares."

"I know baby."

"Why?"

"I don't know we will figure it out when we talk to the doctor okay."

"Okay."

"I hate to say this but we have to get going or else we are going to be late for the meeting."

"Okay."

Punk slowly lets go of Eve and gets out of the bed. He quickly changes into some jeans and a t-shirt. As Eve gets dressed Punk grabs his gym bag from the closet and shoves his wrestling attire,a clean towel and his hoodie inside. Eve grabs her purse and makes her way out the door. Punk follows behind her as they make their way to the lobby. Punk grabs Eve's hand and holds it as they walk outside the hotel and into the beatiful streets of washington. The weather is very nice and since the arena isn't that far they decide to walk. They are both silent as they travel. Punk is consumed with thoughts about his match and Eve is thinking about seeing the other superstars again after such a long time. After about fifteen minutes they are there. Punk lets go of Eve's hand and stands in front of her.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah I am babe I still love this just as much as you do. I haven't seen anybody but Kelly in such a long time I think this is something I need."

"Okay but if at any point you are overwhelmed we are leaving."

"Okay I promise."

With this he steps next to Eve again and takes her hand as they make their way into the arena. As soon as they are inside it dosen't take them long to see that the place is filling up with WWE superstars. The first person they see is Randy Orton and his eyes lite up when he sees Punk. He briskly walks over and pulls Punk into a hug. Eve smiles as Orton lets go of Punk and places his hand on her tummy.

"God it is so good seeing your guys. Eve how the hell are you we have all missed you. Wow you look like your about to pop. How far long are you?"

"Thanks Randy it is good to see you too. I am about five and half months along now. I look so big because we are having twin boys."

"No shit two little mini punks running around that spells trouble."

Eve giggles as Punk playfully hits Randy in the arm. He hugs the both of them again and informs them that the staff meeting will be in the men's locker room in about ten minutes. He then bids them goodbye for now and goes to find Wade. Eve smiles at Punk as he takes her hand and leads her back to the locker room. As they make their way inside they are greeted by all the superstars. Most of them give Eve a hug and let her know it is so good to see her again. She smiles at them all before telling them she has something to say.

"It is so good to be back here again with all of you. I have missed everybody terribly. I am sure by now all of you have heard about what happened with AJ. I assure you I am okay I am just trying to move on with my life and take it day by day. Now I know you all are wondering why I looked like a beach ball. Well Punk and I have having twin boys."

Everybody begins to clap and congradulate Eve and Punk. All the divas pull Eve into a hug and take turns feeling her tummy. The male superstars each take turns giving Punk a hardtime before Vince enters the room and clears his throat. The superstars fall silent and wait for the boss to speak. He welcomes back both Punk and Eve before handing out the storylines for that evening. With this he leaves the room and all the superstars begin to razz Punk again about the two little hell raisers his wife is carrying.

Eve watches the monitor while Punk takes advantage of the ref being knocked out. He grabs a chair and hits Ryback in the head knocking Ryback out. He then throws the chair out of the ring and grabs the ref helping him to his feet. He covers Ryback while the ref counts one, two, three. He retains his world title. The crowd begins to boo Punk as he smiles a cocky smile. He grabs the mic and begins to belittle the crowd. Eve smiles Punk has always made a wonderful heel on tv and that was one of the things she found attractive about him.

On screen he always portrayed a bad ass who didn't care but in real life you couldn't find a more loving,caring man. Eve turns of the monitor as Punk makes his way to the locker room. He opens the door and closes the space between them kissing Eve passionatly on the lips. She moans into the kiss and wraps her arms around Punk's neck. He slids his hand under her shirt and rest it on her belly. He gently begins to kiss the sweet spots on her neck.

"You were great out there."

"Thank you. I want you so much right now."

"Shall we continue this at the hotel."

"Yes we shall."

Panting and sweaty Punk wraps his arms around Eve's naked body and before long Eve can feel his breathing slow. She knows that Punk is asleep and she finds herself more exhausted then she thought. She closes her eyes and sleep quickly takes her away.

_Eve is standing in the back ground watching two adorable little boys play in the yard. They are yelling and chasing each other back and forth. They are both the same age. One has jet black hair and the other has a ligther brown tint to his hair. They both have greenish brown eyes and darker skin. Eve can tell right away that these are her twin boys. They are just beatiful and before she can stop it tears are streaming down her cheeks. She watches them play a little while longer before making her way over to them. She calls to them but they don't seem to notice her. She watches on confused as they two little boys begin to play around her. _

_Eve bends over and tries to give one of the little boys a hug but her arms float right through them. Eve decides it must be because she is in a dream that she isn't able to touch the two little boys playing before her. Then she hears a sliding glass door and she looks up. Coming out of the house is Punk and he looks so attractive that Eve stops breathing for a moment. He walks to where the two little boys are playing and pulls them into a hug. They squirm as they try to get out. Eve laughs before moving a little closer. She calls out to Punk but it does no good. He dosen't even seem to hear her. _

_She continues to watch on as Punk releases the children from the hug and watches them play. He laughs as they continue to wrestle with each other and then Eve hears the sliding glass door open again and she sees a lady come out from the door. Her breathing stops and her eyes become wide. It is AJ, she walks over to Punk who pulls her down next to him and gives her a deep passionate kiss on the lips. Eve walks closer to the couple and sits down behind them. _

_"Baby I know it has been three years but I am so proud of you." _

_"I couldn't have moved on without you." _

_"I love you I always have that is why I did what I did." _

_"I know and I forgive you for it. If I had realized my love for you sooner maybe you wouldn't have had to kill Eve after she gave birth." _

_Eve feels her heart stop beating and everything starts to spin. Nobody can hear her she is dead. Dead. AJ killed her and then stole Punk. He loved her he couldn't love her._

Eve sits up right in bed. Tears streaming her face as a desperate cry escapes her lips. Punk bolts upright and takes her into his arms.

"It was just a dream baby."

Eve can do nothing but sob as Punk lies them back down holding on to Eve tight. Eve cries and cries until she has cried herself back into a dreamless sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

a/n: Happy New year everybody. I hope however you celebrated you all had a great time. Here is to everybody who reads my story and sticks with me. Hope 2013 is a great year for you. Also a special thanks to evepunk1111 and RKOsGirl for their reviews of the last chapter and away we go.

Eve wakes up and looks around the empty hotel room a frown instantly forming on her lips. Punk is no where to be found and Eve shivers a little. Her last dream was so real it had shaken her to her very core. She still could hear Punk and AJ talking about how AJ had killed her like it was nothing. Like it was just a dirty chore she had to do. Eve fights back the tears stinging her eyes before she notices the note on the pillow next to her. It is written in Punks sloppy writing.

_Eve, _

_Baby I had to go take of some things with Vince. I will be back in about an hour. Maybe get a shower so we can grab some breakfast before the flight home. I love you with all my heart. _

_Punk. _

Eve smiles as she reads the last line and then sits the note on the nightstand beside the bed. Eve slowly gets out of the bed and makes her way to the bathroom. She stops by her luggage and pulls out her favorite bodywash, her loofa, shampoo and conditoner. She turns on the water and lets it warm up a little before stepping underneath the spray. The warm water feels wonderful on her body and Eve can already feel herself relaxing. She squeezes some shampoo into her hands and begins to sing out loud as she washes her hair.

Punk opens the door to his hotel room and instantly smiles. Before he has a chance to call out to Eve he can hear her singing from the bathroom. He takes his wallet out of his pocket and quietly strips out of his clothes before tiptoeing to the bathroom. He slowly opens the door and pulls aside the curtain. Stepping in he wraps his arms around Eve. She smiles as she feels the strong pair of arms wrap around her.

"How did your meeting go?"

"Good, I vacated my title."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I had to baby with the trial and then the twins coming here soon I wouldn't be able to travel the vigrious schedule that I would need to as the champion."

"Punk you love being champion you may not even get another shot."

"Vince understood babe. He said once things are settled and once the babies are here and everything is better I can come back and get a number one contender match."

"I can't let you do that because of me."

"I am doing it because I want to so please let me just take care of you and they boys."

"Okay."

Punk grabs the loofa from her hands and begins to gentle was her tummy and then the rest of her body. Once he is done he quickly washes himself off before helping Eve out of the shower. They both get dressed and pack their luggage before the bell boy arrives to start loading it in the taxi. Punk double checks the room to make sure they have everything before they make their way down. Once they are outside by the taxi Punk opens the door for Eve and helps her in before settling down next to her. The taxi takes them to the airport in silence.

-0o0-

Eve and Punk sit in the familir waiting room. Eve picks up a pregnancy magazine and begins to read through it. Punk pulls out his phone and begins to go through his emails. After leaving the arena they had gone to the airport where they had met up with Kelly and John. The four of them always flew together when they were flying from their home. The flight home was quiet and uneventful. At the airport they had bid farewell to their friends and made their way home. Eve had taken a nap while Punk had unpacked all of their things and made them a nice lunch.

Eve lifts her head up as a nurse opens the door to the back and steps out with her clipboard. She smiles at Eve before calling her name. Eve lays the magazine down on the table next to her and makes her way to the back. The doctor checks her weight and asks Eve for a sample before taking Punk to their waiting room. Eve quickly pees in the cup before making her way to the room. Punk smiles as she enters and Eve sits on the bed. The nurse checks her vitals and lays Eve's chart on the counter before letting them know it shouldn't be too long of a wait.

opens the door and smiles at Eve as he makes his way into the room. He takes her chart and quickly goes through it before smiling at Eve and taking a seat across from her.

"Everything looks good my dear. You are about six months now or 32 weeks. The babies are developing just fine any questions you have?"

"Yeah my nightmares are getting worse."

"I was afraid that would happen."

"I have them every night and they are so vivid so life like it is scary."

"Eve this is normal you are trying to recover mentally from what happened to you. Your body has healed but your mind dosen't know how to deal with the trama and these dreams are it's way of coping. What I can do is give you some medication to help you sleep better and hopefully block the dreams out."

"Is it safe for the babies."

"Of course it is. I would also like for you to start seeing a thearpist I think this would help alot."

"Okay thank you so much."

"No problem that is what I am here for. You guys are free to leave I do want you to make an appointment in two weeks so we can start trying to find you a thearpist."

"Okay."

Eve and Punk walk to the car in silence as Punk opens the door and helps Eve inside. He makes his way to the driver side and gets in. Eve leans in and gives Punk a deep kiss on the lips. Punk looks away and smiles at Eve. She returns the smile as he starts the car and pulls away.

"So you feel better?"

"Yeah I do I just hope with the trial starting that these pills will help."

"They will is very good at what he does."

"Yeah your right."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah I am."

"Okay good I have a suprise for you."

"What's that?"

"I can't tell you just close your eyes."

Eve closes her eyes and just lets Punk drive. She has a million thoughts racing through her mind as the car stops and she hears Punk getting out. He comes around and helps her out of the car but demands she keeps her eyes closed still. He takes her hand and leads her inside a building. Once they are inside he tells her to open her eyes. Eve does and she can't help but smile. Kelly and John are sitting at a table with two more seats next to them.

"I thought the four of us could have dinner since we will be in atlanta for a while because of the trial."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

Eve and Punk join the other couple at the table and enjoy a laughter filled meal before returning home. Eve yawns and Punk smiles as he leads her up to their room. He opens the pill bottle and takes two pills giving them to Eve. She quickly takes them before lying down in the bed. Punk lies beside her and pulls her into his arms. Soon Eve is in a dreamless sleep.

-0o0-

Two detectives come into the room where Eve is seated and they pull out the chairs across from her. Not along after a petite lady opens the door and joins them. Punk was told to wait outside the room as the detecitve and proscutioner had a meeting with Eve. The lady who is a little taller then Eve and has blonde hair tied into a bun holds her hand out. Eve eyes her up and down before talking her hand and shaking it.

"Eve I am Mandy Pierce I am the state proscutioner for the state and your case."

"It is very nice to meet you."

"You as well. So over the next to weeks you and Punk are going to have to take the stand against AJ Lee. I am going to ask you some questions and then her defense team will cross examine you. Now they are some of the dirtest laywers around. They will try to find any hole to make their story more credible. They are going with insanity for her actions but we all know better. AJ was in her right state of mind to plan and carry out something like this."

"Okay I will do whatever you guys need me too. There is no hole to poke a story into this monster kidnapped me. She threatned me and if it weren't for these two gentlemen here she would have kept me unitl the babies came then she would have killed me. She is sick but she is also smart and calculating."

"Very good these are the things the jury needs to hear. Okay no matter what don't say anything that will make yourself seem uncrediable."

"Okay I have been having nightmares because of this whole ordeal. Is this something I should bring up?"

"Only if you are asked by me or them. Don't bring this up on your own it will make it seem like your trying to find attention for yourself."

"Okay."

"So the trial starts tommorrow morning. We will question Punk first."

"Okay Thank you guys so much for everything."

"Your welcome."

"Go get some rest your gonna need it."

Eve slowly gets up and makes her way outside to where Punk is standing. He takes Eve in his arms and kisses the top of her head. She leans into his body and lets out a deep breath. He rubs his hand along her back.

"Baby are you okay."

"Yeah I am okay."

"I know baby but you are strong you can do this."

"With you by my side I can do anything."

"Exactly so shall we head back to the hotel. You need some rest before tommorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

With this the two lovers head back to the hotel hand in hand.


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you to everybody who read the last chapter sorry it has been a couple days since the last update. A special thanks to JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Punkspiration and evepunk1111 for the reviews of the last chapter you guys are the best seriously.

Eve checks her suit once more in the mirror. She looks terrible she didn't have any dreams last night but she still wasn't able to sleep that well. She tossed and turned all night and now it showed in her reflection. She quickly dabs some makeup on the bags under her eyes and they turn a shade lighter. She blends it in and adds a light layer of eyeshadow and mascara deciding that is the best she can get Eve turns off the light and walks back into the bedroom. She smiles a loving smile as she sees Punk adjusting his tie. He looks up and smiles at her.

"You look nice baby."

"Thanks I think I look like shit."

"That's not possible."

"Yeah it is but you clean up well yourself."

"Thanks."

Eve closes the gap between them as she helps Punk finish the knot on his tie. She slides it up and adjust it into place. Punk grabs her hands and gives them a small squeeze before leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Eve happily returns the kiss before pulling away and looking at Punk.

"I guess we have to go do this."

"I guess we do. Eve it will be okay I promise."

"I hope so."

Punk grabs his wallet and then grabs Eve's hand as she leads her out of their hotel room and down into the lobby. Waiting for them in the lobby is the two detectives and the lawyer. They all exchange quick hellos before making their way outside to the taxi waiting for them. Once they are all seated in the taxi the lawyer is the first to speak. She tells them what the day will be like. First will be the opening on both sides then they will start to call witnesses. The lawyer will ask questions first then the defense will ask counter questions. Before long the taxi pulls up infront of the courthouse. Eve can feel her stomach doing flips. This is the first time since the whole ordeal that she will have to face AJ and Eve can feel her resolve slipping away. She grabs Punk's hand who looks down at her with a worried look. Eve shakes her head and Punk seems to get the message because he gives her hand a squeeze but dosen't say anything.

Eve is the last in the line as she follows the detectives to their seats infront of the judge. Eve notices that the room is filling up past with WWE superstars and her heart swells with love. She never expected all of them to come and support her like this. Alot of them nod in her direction as the judge stares at her with burning eyes. She looks across the room and sees AJ sitting there a smile on her face. Eve pushes down the feeling of hatered she has for the other women. She takes a seat next to the detectives and Punk. Punk grabs her hand under the table and gives her a little smile. Eve smiles back before noticing that they jury stand is now full with tweleve people who will decide AJ's fate. Eve looks straight ahead at the judge. This is almost too much for her to take. She hears the judge bang his gavel and call for silence in the court room.

"Today we start the trial of one AJ Lee. Ms. Lee is being charged with one account of kidnapping, two accounts of child endagerment. how do you plead.?"

" Your honor my client pleads not guilty due to mental insanity."

"Fine it is noted now we will have opening statments from both sides."

The defense attorney stands up and clears his throat before standing and turning around to face everybody. He points towards AJ as he begins to speak.

"Ladies and gentlement, peers of the jury I am here to try and make you understand that my client is innocent of the alligations presented here about her. At the time of these events had just discovered she was with a child. The precious gift of life was hers and then it was cruely ripped away. She was infact crazy. I would ask every mother in here to open their hearts to sympathy. How would you feel if you had lost your child. Then as if that wasn't enough the love of her life abandoned her for another women. Any sane person would have lost their mind. So please don't judge my client by her actions but judge her state of mind."

With this the lawyer goes and sits back down next to AJ. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and gives her a gentle squeeze. Eve notices this and it makes her sick. It makes her angry that AJ could try to even justify her actions. Her lawyers stands up and begins to make her case against the crazy bitch across the room.

"Jury, your honor and everybody here to day I beg you not to buy into the play of sympanty that the defense is trying to feed you. The defendent knew very well what she was doing and what she was capable of. To say anything else is a lie. Yes she was upset about losing her child but anger not mental issues lead her to do what she did. We will present to you evidence and witness that will show you AJ was not the griveing mother to be who went crazy but man hungry women who couldn't stand to see her man walk into the arms of another women. "

With this her lawyer comes back to their table and gathers some more papers before making her way back to the front of the room. She hands a stack of the papers to each person in the jury before giving a paper to the judge. She then walks over to a board and turns it around there on the board is a blown up picture of the passports and other things AJ had used to get them into mexico.

"Ladies and gentlemen before you are copies of passports and reservations AJ made to get herself and Eve into Mexico. Now let me ask you a question if a person has gone insane would they think about making passports for not only themselves but their victim ahead of time. No this is the action of a cold calculating person who knows what they are doing."

The defense tries to object stating that the picture is irrelevant but the judge allows it. Eve looks at the pictures and she can no longer hold back the tears stinging her eyes. It hits her hard. AJ was a very dangerous person and if it weren't for Punk she might have never seen her friends,babies, or Punk again. It hit her hard when AJ had kidnapped her she had every intention of killing her once the babies were born. She had never planned to let AJ go.

"Ladies and gentlemen at this time I would like to call our first witness CM Punk."

Eve feels Punk stand up next to her. He leans in and gives her a gentle kiss before making his way to the witness stand. He is sworn in and he takes a seat looking out at the court room. Punk takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before the proscuter asks him the first question.

"Punk can you tell me what happened that night? How did you first know that Eve was missing."

Punk retells the account of what had happened that night. He tells how he had checked the lockeroom and called everybody he could think of. The lawyer asked him some more detailed questions and Punk answered them honestly. She asked him about Eve, the babies and his brief relationship with AJ. Punk answered everything then the lawyer asked him her final question.

"How did you feel when you realized you might never see Eve or the babies alive again."

Punk looks at Eve and he begins to sob hard. Eve is a little suprised to see Punk lose control of his emotions. Eve had never seen Punk this upset before and it made her feel so loved she couldn't control her own tears anymore.

"That was the worst moment of my life. I couldn't breath and I didn't want to try. My whole reason for living had been taken from me and I didn't imagine how I would survive if they were to be taken from me. I felt guilt so much guilt and for the longest time I blamed myself for everything that had happened to Eve. One day after I had gotten Eve back safe and sound I realized I couldn't blame myself. AJ had never told me she was pregnant or that she had lost the baby. That night when I had gone to call if off with her she seemed indifferent about the whole thing. She told me she understood she had also informed me that she was in love with somebody else. I don't think she is crazy I believe she is just a really good liar who knows how to manipulate everybody."

Punk stand up and makes his way back to their table. As he sits Eve stares at him her heart beating so fast she is sure everybody else can hear it. Never had she seen Punk get that emotional and now she understood how much she meant to him. Eve takes his hand under the table and rubs circls around his thumb with her own. The lawyer informs the judge that they have nothing else for today so the judge lets them go and tells them that court will continue in the morning. Everybody stands and the two detectives lead Punk and Eve back to their taxi. The detectives inform the couple that they have some work to do for tommorrow and tell the couple to head back to the hotel. They climb into the taxi in silence as they door closes behind them Eve quickly closes the distance between them as she kisses Punk passionatly on the lips. Punk pulls away from her and looks her in the eyes.

"What was that for?"

"As I watched you up there today I realized how much you love me."

"Of course I do Eve I would do anything for you. I never meant to hurt you ever."

Eve dosen't say anything she just pulls Punk back into a passionate kiss that he is more then happy to return. Eve pulls away and seductivly looks up to Punk.

"Let's go back to the hotel and I will show you how much I care about you."

All Punk can manage to say is "ok."


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Sorry guys that it has been such a long time since my update. My laptop crashed and I couldn't get it working. I had to wait for my taxes to comeback to get a new laptop. So thank you guys so much for sticking by me. I hope you guys will continue to love this story. Oh also just a warning some scenes in this chapter are graphic so some of you may not want to read.

Eve sits down in the familir chair that she has been occupying for the last week. The proscution is making its closing statements and she can't help but feel a wave of relief wash over her. It is almost over and she can get on with her life. Her lawyer points at her and tells the jury to think about her children.

"You really want to let this women go. Think about these innocent children what will happen to them if AJ is let free to walk the streets. Who is to say she won't try again. Please for the saftey of AJ and her children please do the right thing."

With this the lawyer comes and sits down next to her. He takes her hand and gives it a little squeeze. Eve smiles at him and looks at the jury they are all starring at her and she starts to feel a little uncomfortable. She gently places her hand on her belly and looks at Punk who has his eyes closed. She watches his lips and realizes that her Punk is praying. She can't believe it. Eve tries not to laugh she never thought she would see the day that Punk prayed. The jury stands and makes their way to the deliberation room.

Eve reaches over and grabs Punk's hand pulling him from his thoughts he looks over at her and smiles gently. She kisses his hand and his smile widens a little. AJ sits at her table her head in her hands. Eve notices this and for a second she pites AJ until she remembers how she felt thinking that she was going to die because of her.

"Were you praying."

"Yeah I was."

"Wow I never thought I would see the day."

"Be quiet you."

"Okay I am sorry I am not making fun of you."

"I just.. Its just I don't want them to let her walk."

"I know me either."

The judge clears his throat and everybody looks up at him.

"Wow the jury has reached a verdict."

One of the jurors comes out of the room and hands the judge their verdict. Then the rest of the jurors file out of the room and make their way back to their seats. They all finally sit and one by one they look at Eve and give her a gentle smile. The judge opens the paper and reads the verdict.

"We the jury find AJ guilty of kidnapping and child endagerment."

AJ screams a terrfying scream and looks at Eve. She stands up and throws her chair across the room. Eve begins to shake a little until Punk wraps an arm around her waist. The judge bangs his gavel on the stand.

"Order in my court."

"Ms. Lee I find your actions unforgivable. You put two unborn children in risk and their mother at risk by your actions. You are lucky this didn't turn into a murder trial. I hope you will think about your actions with your time in prison. I hereby give you the maxium sentence. 20 years in prison without the possiblty of parole."

Eve begins to cry and Punk pulls her in resting her head against his chest. AJ points at Eve and screams at the top of her lungs.

"You fucking bitch. I will get out and when I do I have your number. You will never be safe."

With this the security guard takes out his handcuffs and places them on AJ he takes her out of the room to be booked into the prison. Eve thanks her lawyers and the jury. Punk helps her out of her chair and guides her out of the court to a taxi waiting outside for them. Punk opens the door for Eve and helps her in. Then he joins her in the back.

"I didn't want to have to stay in this city more then we have to so I had the hotel pack our bags and get them in this taxi before he picked us up. I just want to get you to the airport so we can go home."

"Baby thank you so much I couldn't have made it through this without you. I hope you know you are my rock."

"Eve I will always be there for you no matter what. I love you so much I hope you know that."

They sit in silence the rest of the way to the airport.

AJ looks up at the roof of the truck being used to transport her to the prison. A tear falls down her cheek. That baby bump should belong to her. She had been carrying Punk's child first until Eve had ripped that away from her. Now Eve had ripped 20 years of her life away from her. Little did everybody know that AJ had no intention of going to prison. She bashes her head against the metal wall of the truck until she feels blood running down her face. AJ pushes the intercom button and begins to scream as loud as she can.

"Are you okay."

"No there is blood everywhere."

"What the hell."

The truck slows to a stop and AJ smiles as she lays down on the floor of the truck. She hears the passanger get out and come around to the back. He opens the door and calls to his partner when he sees AJ lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He gets in the back and leans over AJ which is the opening she needs. She takes a pocket knife from her back pocket and slices the guards throat. Watching him bleed out she hides behind the door and waits for the driver to come around. He slowly comes around until he sees his partner on the floor. He gets in and walks up to his partner.

"What the hell?"

The guard dosen't stand a chance as AJ ambushes him from behind and slits his throat. She jumps out the back and slams the doors closed. She runs around to the driver side and gets in. She begins to make her way to the airport.

The taxi pulls up to the airport and the driver gets out and makes his way around to begin unloading their luggage. Punk tries to get out but a truck is blocking his door making it impossible for him to open his door. Eve gets out and tells Punk she will ask the driver to move the truck. Eve goes around to the back of the taxi and lets out a blood curdling scream. The taxi driver is face down in a pool of blood. Punk tries to scramble out of the taxi but it is too late. AJ closes the gap between her and Eve before Punk can get out. She takes the knife in her hand and plunges it deep into Eve's chest. Eve gasps out loud and crumbles to the ground. Punk gets out and rushes to Eve. She looks up at him tears running down her eyes. He screams for somebody to call 911. All the bystanders are already on their phones calling for an ambulance.

"You two cost me everything. My baby, 20 years of my life. Now I cost you everything. I hope she dies Punk so you will know the pain I have felt for the last seven months watching her belly grow with your child. Watching you two plan your wedding."

"AJ we didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well its too late for that but you won't be able to hurt me anymore."

With this AJ takes the knife and slits her own wrists. She throws the knife and collapses on the street. Punk looks back at Eve who is starring at him. He lifts her head into his lap and pushes back a strand of her hair. Tears filling his eyes he grabs her hand.

"Eve baby please stay with me."

"Punk, I love you please take care of the babies."

"Eve no you are going to be okay."

"I love you."

Eve closes her eyes as the wail of the ambulence fills the air.


	38. Chapter 38

So after the last chapter I want to thank you for all of your reviews.I had a vison for this story including the ending but so many of you asked me not to kill Eve off. So I am not sure where to go with this story since so many of you don't want Eve to die. So I thought we would have an interactive ending and let you guys pick which way this story will go for the sequel.

So option A: Eve dosen't die and she recovers but has to give birth to the twins early. The sequel would follow their lives as they raise their kids and she returns to the wwe.

Option B: Eve dosen't die but neither does AJ which would leave it open for many AJ inspired antics in the sequel.

Option C: Eve dies and CM Punk tries to rebuild his life. This would include maybe a slash sequel with a love story including another wwe superstar.

Option D: Eve dosen't die but they lose the babies and the sequel is about them trying to overcome this and not lose their relationship.

So these are the ideas I have if you guys have anymore please feel free to add them. Also don't forget to vote for which way you would like the story to go.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Thank you MegamiTenshiHime,JohnCenaRkoFanForever,EveMarryPunk and xLightweight for your reviews of chap 37 and so you guys voted and I think option A is the winner so thank you to all who voted.

"Sir please let us in so we can look at her."

Punk dosen't seem to register any of the words being spoken to him. All he can grasp is that Eve is lying in his arms almost lifeless. They had won the case they were suppose to be on a flight home. To their home,to their life, to their babies and now nothing. It was all gone Eve was going to die and he couldn't do anything to prevent it. A gentle tug on his arms snaps him out of his thoughts. He looks up and sees a man wearing a medical uniform then the words being to become clear to him.

"Sir we need to get her in the strecher and look at her."

Punk dosen't say anything he just shakes his head and stands up. He is covered in blood and he begins to cry he it hits him it is Eve's blood. He watches as the people in the ambulance begin to check for a pulse. They pull out an oxygen mask from the back and put it up to Eve's face. Punk feels a little wave of relief this must be a good sign. They slowly get her on the strecher and load her into the back. They ask Punk if he wants to ride with her and he tells them yes. They help him into the back and close the doors. The driver turns the siren on and takes off.

Punk grabs Eve's hand and gently kisses it. He chokes back tears at how lifeless Eve looks lying there. He brushes her hair back and kisses her forehead. He dosen't know why but he feels the urge to talk to her so he says the first thing that comes to his mind.

"Eve when you make it out of this I want you to know how much I love you. I use to drift through my life misunderstood by pretty much everybody. People would judge me because of my views because of my tattoos because I was different. Eve I never had to put up walls with you. It wouldn't have done me any damn good anyway. You would have been able to see right through them. For the first time in my entire life I feel normal. I feel loved I feel like anything is possible even for a guy like me. When you wake up you will never want for anything ever again. I love you more then life itself."

Punk leans in and gives Eve a gentle kiss on the lips. Then he places a gentle kiss on her belly. His hand rest where his lips just left. He feels for a sign of life from his twins but nothing. They are just as still as their Mommy. The suddenly the ambulance stops and the back doors are being pulled open. A dozen nurses are waiting for the ambulance driver to get the strecher out. Punk jumps out of the back and helps them lower Eve to the ground. The nurses start to work on her right away. As they reach the doors a doctor joins them. He calls out for an iv and an emergancy xray to make sure there is no internal damage. They rush Eve into an ICU room and Punk is asked to wait outside in the waiting room.

"Dude they rushed her into emergency operation to repair her lungs. They collapsed where the knife was lunged into her chest. That is all I know the damn nurse behind the desk won't tell me anything else. Dude that isn't nesscary."

"Punk we are on the next flight out. I know we don't have to but Kelly is like family and damn it so are you."

"Thanks bro I apperciate it."

Punk hangs up the phone and lies his head back against the wall. He closes his eyes exhaustion overtaking him. Punk streches and gets up pacing around the room. He is tired but refuses to go to sleep until he is able to see Eve. He gets a cup of coffee from a pot sitting by the reception area. He takes a sip when a doctor in a white scrub comes out. He sees Punk and makes his way over to him.

"Are you here for Eve?"

"Yeah oh god how is she? Is she alive?"

"Well we were able to fix her collapsed lung but I do have some bad news."

"Oh god what is it?"

"Well all the stress and everything her body has been through has put alot of stress on the babies. If we don't deliver them now she will proabley lose them."

"Oh god she is only 33 weeks."

"I know we will do everything we can to make sure these babies are born with a fighthing chance."

"Okay do it."

"Okay I will tell them to prep her for emergency c-section."

"Can I go in the back."

"No I am sorry but this is high risk for both mother and baby."

"Okay."

The doctor writes something down on his pad and makes his way to the back. Punk goes back and sits down on a chair. He puts his head in his hands and he can no longer hold it back he begins to cry harder then he has ever cried before. Punk cries and cries until he can no longer cry. He wipes his eyes and lays his head back against the wall. He closes his eyes and soon he is asleep.

Punk is startled awake by a voice calling his name.

"Punk."

John is standing above him. Punk looks at his best friend and jumps up pulling him into a hug. John returns the hug and lets Punk sob on his stands behind John looking at Punk with sorrow in her heart. After Punk has cried for about 15 minutes he pulls away and looks at Kelly.

"God I am sorry come here."

"Punk it is okay, I understand."

"How is she doing."

"Well the doctor said they were able to repair her collapsed lung. However they had to deliever the babies now or we would lose them."

"Oh god man I am sorry."

"She is going to be okay. She is going to make it they all are."

"I hope so."

They all sit and Punk tells them everything. The trial how they had won, how AJ had escaped and ambushed them at the airport. Soon after he has finished talking the doctor comes back out and informs him that the babies are okay. They are both healthy just a little premature. Punk begins to sob and asks the doctor if he can go see them. The doctor tells him that he can but just him for the moment. The doctor leads him back to the nursery first they make Punk wash his hands and put on a scrub,face mask so that he can't pass any germs onto the babies. Then a nurse leads him inside to two incubators sitting side by side. Inside are the two tinest babies he has ever seen.

His sons, Punk places his right hand in one incubator and touches his son. Then he places his hand in the other incubator and touches his other son. He feels a heavy burden lift from his heart and this time he can't stop the tears of joy from streaming down his face. He decides to wait until Eve is awake to name them but decides nicknames will do for now. He looks at the twin that was born first and calls him One then he looks at the second twin and calls him Two.

"You are my things, Thing One and Thing Two."

He looks at the little braclet around each of the wrists. The nurse comes in and places a hand on his shoulder. Punk looks at her his face beaming with pride at his sons.

"Come on Daddy they need rest for now."

Punk follows the nurse out of the nursery and they stop by the nurses station. She pulls out a braclet that matches the little ones his sons were wearing. She places it around his wrist and then continues to walk him out to the waiting room.

"Have you come up with names Daddy?"

"Not yet I want to wait for my fiance."

"I see well that is wonderful hopefully her drugs will wear off and she will come too soon."

"Thank you for everything. All of you."

"Your welcome."

Punk walks out to where Kelly and John are waiting for him. Punk raises his wrist and points to the braclet he is now wearing. Kelly runs over to him and pulls him into a hug. John walks up to him and pats his back.

"Way to go Daddy."

"Punk how are they."

All Punk can manage to say through tears is one word.

"Perfect."


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Hey guys thank you again for voting. You guys are really awsome and a special thanks to MegamiTenshiHime and JohnCenaRkoFanForever for their reviews of the last chapter. So I think within in the next chapter or two will be the end of this story. Let me guys know what you think. Should we start a sequel? Or shall we just let this story go on forever again I think it is vote time you guys their fate is in your hands. Away we go.

About an hour ago Punk sent Kelly and John to a nearby hotel. He sat in the waiting room looking at his braclet tears still stinging his eyes. Even after AJ had tried to rip everything away from him it hadn't worked. The love of his life was okay and his children were okay. He couldn't ask for more. He still couldn't believe it, he was a father him of all people. A smile comes to his face. He looks up at the sound of voices and sees the night shift of nurses getting ready to leave. The nurse who had taken him back to see the boys comes over and sits down next to him.

"How ya holding up?"

"I am great."

"You know sitting here not sleeping won't wake her up any faster and visiting hours are over for the babies."

"I know but I want to be here just incase she wakes up and in case something happens with the twins."

"That is sweet but very uncessary."

"I know I apperciate everything you have done for me but you aren't talking me out of leaving."

"Well can I at least talk you into getting some rest. You can lay down on this couch so that way you will be close to the nurse station and I will go get you some blankets."

"You know some rest does sound good."

"I thought so."

Punk lies down and the nurse goes to get him a blanket. When she returns Punk is already asleep. She smiles down at the man who looks so worn out. She places the blanket on him gently. She gathers her things and leaves the hospital. Punk dreams about his twins and Eve.

Eve slowly opens her eyes and looks around the plain white room. The last thing she remembers is being in Punks arms and everything going black. Right away her hands flies to her belly and she begins to panic when she feels her babies are no longer there. She tries to sit up but is stopped by a wall of pain. She looks at her chest and she remembers being stabbed by AJ. Eve begins to panic even more she manages to reach the remote on her side of the bed and hits the nurses button. Within a matter of minutes a nurse is rushing in asking her if she is okay and what hurts.

"I am okay I am just so confused."

"Oh honey that is totally normal. Let me go get the doctor and he can explain everything to you."

"Okay."

She hits the button to elevate her bed until she is somewhat sitting up. She stares at the wall trying not to worry until she can speak to the doctor. After a couple of minutes the doctor comes in and explains everything to her. How her lung was collapsed how her body went into shock and how they had delievered the babies early. Eve feels a wave of relief wash over her. After the doctor is done explaning everything she asks about Punk. The doctor goes over her charts as he talks to her.

"That is a good one you have there. He has been since the whole thing happened. He refuses to leave because he wanted to be here when you woke up. Infact he is sleeping on a couch in the waiting room."

"God he is such a good guy."

"Everything looks okay. Are you in pain?"

"Yeah a little."

"I will have the nurse comeback with some pain medication."

"Thank you."

"That is what we are here for."

The doctor leaves and the nurse comes back in she gives Eve some pain medication and Eve asks her if she would wake up Punk. The nurse agrees and leaves the room.

Punk hears somebody calling his name he quickly opens his eyes and sits up looking around the waiting room until his eyes falls on the nurse who was calling his name. Right away panic fills his voice.

"Oh god Eve, the babies."

"Sir everything is okay. Your wife is awake and she is asking for you."

"Oh god thank you I am sorry. I didn't mean to freak out on you."

"Its okay let me show you to her room."

The nurse knocks on Eve's door and Eve calls for them to call in. Punk's heart leaps at the sound of her voice. He opens the door and Eve's face lights up. Punk walks up to her bed and bends down giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. Eve returns the kiss her hand runs through Punk's hair. Punk pulls away and looks into her eyes.

"I am so happy you are okay. I thought I lost you Eve."

"For a minute you did."

"I promise you I will never let anything happen to you ever again."

"Punk you are more then I could ever ask for in a lover. I want you to know that."

Punk leans in and gives her another kiss on the lips which Eve happily accepts. Punk pulls away and pulls up a chair. As he sits down her grabs Eve's hand.

"How are you feeling babe?"

"Sore and just really tired."

"I can't imagine."

"You must be tired too."

"Not at all. Did they tell you about the twins? Eve they are beautiful I hope you are able to get up soon so we can go see them together. "

"I want to go now."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah."

"Okay let me go get a nurse."

Punk brings back all the things he had to wear yesterday and gives a set to Eve. She looks at him but dosen't say anything as she puts everything on. A few seconds later two nurses wheel the little incubators into the room. Eve dosen't say anything all she does is cry as the nurses leave the babies and leave the room.

"Oh my they are so precious."

"I know I haven't given them names yet."

"Why not?"

"I wanted to wait for you momma."

"Aww babe."

"I call them thing one and two."

"Oh my gosh that is so cute. I think that should be their nicknames it is special."

"I am good with that."

"You know I was thinking I would like to name one of them after John."

"Punk I think that is a wonderful idea."

"Thanks babe and what about Kelly what's a boys name on her side of the family?"

"I think her fathers name was James."

"So let's name them John Anthony and James Micheal."

"I love it."

Eve places her hand inside and gently strokes one of the little boys inside. Punk watches her a smile glued on his face.

"Eve?"

"Yes baby?"

"Let's get married."

"Now?"

"Yeah I am sure we can get a preacher to come down. I just don't want to wait after everything that has happened. I just want to start the rest of my life with you."

"Punk yes let's do."

"Great let me call Kelly and John. Let's get it set up."


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: A special thanks to MegamiTenshiHime,FutureWWEdiva-LadyXJohnCenaRkoFanForever and EveMarryPunk for their review of the last chapter and JohnCenaRkoFanForever gave me a great idea to start the sequel so thank you. You guys are truely the best I couldn't ask for better fans.

"Kelly hey it is me Punk how fast can you and John get to the hospital."

"No Kelly everything is okay."

"Alright see ya then bye."

Punk hangs up the phone and walks to the nurses station. A blonde nurse looks up from behind the desk and smiles at him.

"Can I help you."

"Yeah my fiance is in room 304 and well we wanted to get married right now. I was wondering if you used a priest here at the hospital."

"Oh my that is wonderful. Yes we do have a priest here let me call him I am sure he would be happy to swing by and marry you guys. I will come by your room in a little bit ok?"

"Okay thank you so much."

With this Punk turns around and makes his way back to Eve's room. On the way he stops by the gift store in the hospital. He finds two silver bands that could be used for wedding bands. He decides this will have to work for now. He also picks up a bouqet of flowers for Eve. He pays for everything at the counter and contiues on to Eve's room. He enters and his breath is automatically taken away. Eve is still in her hopsital gown but she is sitting up curling her hair and has already done a light layer of makeup. She looks up and smiles a Punk. He walks over to the bed and hands her the flowers.

"Oh Punk they are beautiful."

"Every bride should have flowers at her wedding."

"Thank you I love them."

There is a knock on the door and Punk answers it. Behind the door is Kelly and John they both looked relieved to see Eve awake and sitting up in the bed. Kelly rushes over and gives her best friend a hug. Eve winces a little at how hard she is being grabbed and Kelly apologizes. Eve laughs and invites Kelly to sit on her bed. John sits on one of the chairs facing the hospital bed and looks at Punk.

"So what is going on you guys."

"Well Eve and I have decided on names for the twins. We are going with James Micheal and John Anthony."

"You guys I don't know what to say I am honored thank you."

"John you are my best friend of course. Now secondly we want you guys to be the twin's godparents."

Kelly is the one to answer this time through a stream of tears.

"Of course we would be honored to be their godparents."

Kelly leans over and gives Eve a light hug which Eve is more then happy to return.

"Finally Eve and I want to get married today. We want you guys here as a witness."

Kelly is sobbing harder and she pulls Eve into another hug. Eve hugs her back and then wipes away one of her tears. There is another knock on the door and the blonde nurse makes her way into the room.

"The priest will be here in fiteen minutes."

"That is fantastic thank you so much."

"Your welcome."

The nurse closes the door and John pulls Punk out of the room explaning that the girls need a couple of minutes to freshen up and that the groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding. Punk laughs as he lets himself be lead out of the hospital room. Punk takes John down to meet the twins. They are given the normal garb and make their way into the room. John puts his hand into one of the incubators and takes a tiny hand. He gives it a little squeeze and introduces himself as Uncle John. Punk watches him with admiration for his best friend. They guys say goodbye to the twins and make their way back to Eve's room. They knock on the door and Kelly answers.

"The priest is here."

The priest introduces himself then pulls out a marriage certificate for Eve and Punk to fill out. Once Kelly and John have signed as witnesses the Priest takes it back and explains he has to get it noritrized and then sent to their court house in their state then he has Punk stand next to Eve and take her hand.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to unite this man in women in holy matrimony. Marriage is a sacared bond between two people which is not to be taken lightly. Now Punk do you have a ring."

Punk reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small box he bought from the gift shop. Eve looks shocked and this makes Punk smile. Punk takes out one of the rings and holds it up.

"Very well then repeat after me. I CM Punk take Eve to be my wife through sickness and through health. For richer and poorer for good times and the bad."

Punk repeats after the priest and then slides the ring on Eve's finger and looks into her eyes.

"Eve I love you more then life itself. You don't know how much you have changed my life. I can't picture my life before you and I can't ever picture life without you. I love you more then I have ever loved anybody in my entire life."

Eve takes the other ring from the box and repeats after the priest. She then slides the ring on his finger and looks into his eyes.

"Punk you have shown me selfless love and I thank god everyday for you. I am so honored that I get to spend the rest of my life with you and I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy."

"Very well if they are no other objections with the power invested in me. I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride."

With this Punk leans in and gives Eve a passionate kiss which Eve happily returns. Finally Punk pulls away and looks Eve in the eyes.

"I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you."

A/N: I want to thank you guys for sticking with me and making this story possible you guys are truly the best. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please look for the sequel coming soon. You guys truly are the best.


End file.
